My Soul Needs To You
by serenity chan01
Summary: los bladebreakers se han separado después de haber ganado el campeonato mundial ahora, después de 5 años, el señor Dickenson los reunirán para pasar las vacaciones de verano, Kai Y Rei se confesaran por fin su amor, pero Rei oculta un secreto que lo pers
1. Default Chapter

**_My_****_ Soul Needs To You_**

**_(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)_**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi.**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

**"" pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo I**

Era un día de verano Tyson, Kenny y Hillary salían de su último año de preparatoria, dando comienzo a las vacaciones de verano. Cada uno de ellos tenía 17 años, había pasado ya 5 años desde que los bladebreakers se separaron para que cada uno hiciera su vida aparte, Max se fue a vivir con su madre a New York, Rei regreso a su pueblo en China y Kai se fue a vivir a Rusia donde era responsable de la nueva abadía.

-Que felicidad adiós, escuela bienvenidas vacaciones- grito Tyson al salir del colegio

-No es para tanto Tyson- dijo Kenny

-Pero jefe no sabes el martirio que es para mi estudiar-haciendo un puchero

-Tyson no exagere lo que tu tienes es pereza mental- regaño Hillary

-La escuela no se hizo para mi, lo mío es beybatallar- sonriendo- recuerda que soy el campeón mundial con los bladebreakers-orgulloso.

-Aquí vamos otra vez-dijo con fastidio Kenny

-Serás el campeón pero eres un chico normal como todos, así que deja tu grandeza- furiosa Hillary.

-Tu si que sabes bajar la autoestima-bajando la cabeza-ahora que recuerdo regrésame a dragoon.

-Que dragoon, no se de que hablas-dijo con malicia ��

-No te hagas Hillary tu me lo quitaste, con la excusa de que no ponía estudiar para los exámenes finales- mirándola fijamente

-Tyson, si ella no hace eso no pasas la preparatoria-dijo Kenny suspirando -

-Pero ya pase todos, así que Hillary devuélvemelo extendió su mano

-Esta bien toma, te lo ganaste-entregando el bey de mala gana

¡Si-saltando-dragoon, amigo te extrañe-llorando TT

-No es para tanto-suspiro Hillary

-Nunca cambiara-bajando la cabeza -

-En eso tienes razón Kenny-resignada

-Que bueno que regresaron muchachos-dijo el abuelo de Tyson al llegar al dojo

-Hola abuelo-saludo con energía

-Hola-dijeron Kenny y Hillary

-Tyson el señor Dickenson llamo para saber si habías mandado las invitaciones a tus amigos-pregunto el abuelo de Tyson

-Si, ya lo hice - respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón

¿Que invitaciones-pregunto Hillary extrañada

-No sabes, creí que Tyson te había dicho-miro extrañado Kenny a Tyson

-Decirme que-extrañada, en realidad se estaba desesperando

-Jefe no le pude decir nada a ella por que se me olvido jajá jaj�-rascándose la cabeza

-Que gracioso siempre de despistado-dijo furiosa

-Bueno no pelen-suspirando-Hillary, el señor Dickenson le pidió a Tyson que les escribiera a Max, Rei y Kai para que vengan a una fiesta que se celebrara en la mansión de el, para celebrar la reunión de los bladebreakers.

-Pero yo creía que se iba a hacer en la casa de Tyson como todos los años- tomó asiento

-Si, pero el señor Dickenson nos tiene una sorpresa a todos nosotros- dijo Tyson emocionado

-Cuando será la fiesta- pregunto emocionada de volver a ver a sus amigos

-Será dentro de una semana-respondió Kenny

Mientras en América exactamente New York en un laboratorio, una investigadora le llevaba la correspondencia a su hijo de 17 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes como el cielo, quien ayudaba a su mamá con las investigaciones sobre las bestias bit.

-Max, carta para ti- dijo una mujer rubia, de ojos celeste.

-Carta para mi- dijo el rubio extrañado

-Si-mirando el remitente- es de tu amigo Tyson-entregándole la carta a su hijo

-Es...es de Tyson, que alegría -grito el rubio alegremente mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de descanso para poder leerla"_ya estaba creyendo que Tyson se había olvidado de mi_"-pensaba mientras abría la carta.

"_Hola mi amor como estas, sabes te extraño mucho, quisiera que vinieras a vivir a Japón otra vez, así estuviera siempre contigo y no te dejaría por nada, te escribo por dos razones una es que te extraño(creo que ya te lo dije), la segunda es que la reunió que siempre hacemos en mi casa, cambio este año, el señor Dickenson quiere hacerla en su mansión, es que nos tiene una sorpresa, es dentro de una semana, dentro de la carta encontraras la invitación y una indicaciones que debes cumplir, te preguntaras para que es, pero no tengo ni idea tal vez sea parte de la sorpresa. Bueno me despido te mando muchos besos, te amo."_

_Atte. _

_Tu koi Tyson_

-Tyson-suspiro Max al terminar de leer la carta de su koi- te amo mi amor, yo también te daré una sorpresa, mi querido Tyson- se levanto del sillón y corrió a buscar a su madre para decirle la noticia.

-Mama-grito al verla

-Si Max, que te escribió Tyson- pregunto curiosa-por lo que veo fue algo emocionante-sonriendo

-Si, me dijo que el señor Dickenson celebrara una fiesta para nosotros y que nos tiene una sorpresa-dijo el rubio emocionado por que iba a ver a su novio y había tomado la decisión de regresar a vivir a Japón.

-Eso suena bien, cuando será esa fiesta-volvió a preguntar viendo el brillo en los ojos de Max.

-Dentro de una semana, pero debo seguir una instrucciones que me mandaron junto con la carta-explica el rubio con una sonrisa- además he tomado una decisión, y deseo que me des permiso-dijo un poco serio.

-Deseas regresar a Japón no es así-respondió ante que su hijo lo hiciera

-Si quiero volver a vivir all�, me dejas-bajando la cabeza, tenia miedo que no le permitiera irse a vivir a Japón.

-Claro que puedes, ya me ayudaste mucho en estos años que te has quedado a vivir aquí-dijo ella levantándole suavemente el rostro para que la viera- si te hace feliz regresar no seré impedimento.

-Los ojos de Max se abrieron grandemente al escuchar que podía a vivir a Japón su corazón salto de alegría, volvería a estar con el ser que ama- gracia mama te quiero mucho-dijo abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Yo también te quiero Maxie, ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas, que una semana se va rápido- dijo acariciando levemente los cabellos rubios de su hijo.

-Si –dijo Max "_pronto estaré contigo mi amor_"

En china en un pueblo alejado del bullicio se encontraba un chico de 18 años de ojos dorados, cabellos negros y rasgo de felino trabajando en un restaurante.

-Marahia que gusto verte por aquí- dijo el chino al ver a su amiga

-A mi también, me da gusto-dijo sonriéndole-tienes un tiempo libre

-Si en este momento es mi descanso, por que- dijo el neko extrañado

-Vine a entregarte esto- dándole una carta- es de Japón

-Una carta- mirándola- es de Tyson.-sorprendido

-Que dice- dijo curiosa Marahia

-Este no es lugar para leerla, mejor vamos a otra parte- dijo Rei

-Esta bien vamos- caminaron hasta la plaza en un lugar apartado- ahora que dice

-Espera Marahia - dijo con una gota en la cabeza alguna veces su amiga desesperaba, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_"Hola Rei como te va, te escribo para decirte que la reunión que se hacia en mi casa, no se har�, por que el señor Dickenson hará una fiesta para nosotros y nos dará una sorpresa, espero que vengas así estaremos todos juntos, será dentro de una semana, pero debes seguir unas indicaciones que viene dentro de esta carta. Nos vemos viejo."_

_Atte._

_Tyson_

-Y dime Rei que dice la carta- Marahia no aguantaba la curiosidad.

-Dice que el señor Dickenson va ser una fiesta para nosotros, nos dará una sorpresa y me entrego estas instrucciones la leí y dice que puedo invitar a alguien mas, quieres ir conmigo- dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Claro no me lo perdería por nada, pero…-dijo un poco preocupada-puedo llevar a Lee-pregunto tímidamente

-Si, usted dos son mis mejores amigos, me ayudaron muchos cuando los necesitaba

-Rei- estaba insegura de preguntar o no

-Si que pasa- dijo extrañado

-Le dirás a Kai tus sentimientos-dijo Marahia mirándolo fijamente

-Yo…. no se, no me siento preparado aun- bajando la mirada

-Yo se que fue muy duro lo que te paso, pero deberías decirle a Kai tu sentimiento, no puedes vivir con la incertidumbre de que eres correspondido o no eso no te hace bien, eso tu los sabes.

-Lo se pero tengo miedo, que tal que pierdo su amistad, no soportaría que se fuera de mi lado- sentía una presión en el pecho, sabia que tenia que decirlo pero ahora le era muy difícil después de lo que vivió, nada volvió hacer igual- no se que hacer- puso sus manos en su rostro.

-Rei, discúlpame, no quise presionarte- abrazándolo- veras que todo saldrá bien Lee y yo siempre vamos estar contigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Marahia, lo pensare, no puedo vivir en el pasado siempre- dijo sonriendo levemente"_Kai ¿será que sientes lo mismo que yo, espero que sea así por que tu eres el único que puede sacarme de esta oscuridad donde ahora estoy_"

En algún lugar lejos de Rusia, en una abadía, un chico de cabellos rojos y de ojos azules hielo entro a una habitación sin permiso.

-Adivina, que Kai- grito Tala al entrar a la habitación de Kai quien ya tenia 18 años

-Tala cuantas veces te he dicho que no entre a mi habitación sin mi permiso- grito furioso mirándolo fríamente

-No te pongas así Kai, deberías agradecerme que te hiciera el favor de traerte esto- entregándole la carta de mala gana y sentándose en la cama para ver la cara de Kai.

-Que es esto- dijo extrañado, era inusual que alguien le escribiera solo Rei le escribía para saber como estaba pero el no la contestaba por temor a su sentimientos-ah es de Tyson- dijo decepcionado.

-Veo que no era la carta que esperabas- dijo maliciosamente- será esta carta -enseñándola divertido- sabes tiene el nombre de cierto gato que conozco-riéndose divertido al ver la cara roja de Kai.

-Si aprecia tu vida me entregaras esa carta-dijo con cara de asesino- que dices Ivanov me lo entregas a la buena o a la mala cual escoges.

-Déjame pensarlo- agarrandose la barbilla en forma pensativa- creo que no estas en posición de decirme nada porque yo tengo la carta y puedo hacer con ella lo que yo quiera, ahora dime tu que vas a hacer Kai- sonrió triunfante al ver la cara irritante de Kai.

-No pongas a prueba mi paciencia Tala, en este momento no estoy para juegos-dijo fríamente el bicolor.

-Ya…ya esta bien te lo entregare pero primero lee la que te envió Tyson. Si-dijo Tala con ojitos de perro lastimado.

-Esta bien-fastidiado, leyó la carta de Tyson, se sorprendió un poco"_una fiesta_"-no es nada importante-dejo salir sin importancia.

-Dime o no te daré la carta –dijo con deseo en los ojos.

-Hm, si molesta-dijo resignado- es para avisarme que habrá una fiesta en la casa del señor Dickenson dentro de una semana y para ir debo seguir unas entupidas instrucciones, ya contento ahora dame la carta de Rei-dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Toma-entregándole la carta –veo que te interesa mucho ese chico, hasta puedo decir que lo amas-con tono de malicia.

-Que te hace pensar esa tontería-expreso sin mostrar ninguna reacción por lo dicho por Tala- yo no siento nada por el, solo es un compañero mas.

-No me engañas Kai ese interés por las cartas de Rei, como te pones cuando no te llega ninguna, deja mucho que decir, además te preocupaste cuando no llego a la reunión que tuvieron el año pasado, tuviste tan tenso y preocupado que le escribiste una carta y tu no eres de esas personas que vela por el bienestar de los demás y….-no pudo seguir hablando por que Kai lo miraba penetrante que intimidaba a cualquiera.

-Lo tengo que aceptar me gusta Rei desde hace tiempo-suspirando- no lo quería reconocer, ya que yo no podía tener sentimiento hacia nadie-bajando la cabeza- Rei es la única persona que me comprende y puedo confiar.

-Eso ya lo sabias desde que te vi en el campeonato mundial, como te pusiste cuando Rei beybatallo con Brian- sintió un dolor en su corazón al recodar al chico de cabello lavanda-tu rostro expresaba dolor y preocupación al ver como estaba de lastimado Rei- bajo la cabeza, el dolor en su interior era fuerte.

-Tala-puso su mano en el hombro de Tala- te duele recordarlo verdad-pregunto suavizando su rostro.

-No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que digo su nombre los recuerdos siempre vuelve, y siento este dolor que no soporto-dijo con voz quebrada, lagrimas salían de sus ojos azul hielo- por que tuvo que morir, no acepto que me haya dejado solo- sintió como Kai lo abrazaba(oo increíble) y lo reconfortaba- disculpa Kai, tu esta tan enredado con tu sentimiento y en vez de ayudarte me pongo a llorar, debo reponerme se lo prometí a Brian y lo cumpliré- dijo Tala respondiendo el abrazo de su amigo-gracias Kai.

-De nada, no te preocupes por mi, comprendo que debió ser duro para ti la muerte de Brian-dijo el bicolor al separase de Tala, caminado hacia la ventana mirando el atardecer.

-Le dirás a Rei lo que siente-pregunto Tala.

-No puedo decírselo-miro tristemente como el sol se ocultaba-tengo miedo al rechazo, a ser lastimado por la persona que amo.

-Es normal tener miedo, pero debes decirle tu sentimiento no puedes callarlo para siempre, te harás mas daño-se acerco a Kai y le toco el hombro-te daré un consejo Kai y espero que esto te haga reflexionar, la vida es muy corta, por eso debemos vivir la vida sin arrepentimiento, tienes que decirle a esa persona que mas amas, que lo quieres, que deseas vivir con ella toda la vida, por que no sabemos cuando vamos a morir , cuanto tiempo te da el destino para estar con esa persona, tu felicidad puede estar a lado de Rei y yo tengo un presentimiento que Rei siente lo mismo que tu, no deje escapar tu felicidad -miro a Kai tenia una expresión de dolor, temor, angustia era la primera vez que lo veía así-te dejo para que piense bien las cosa, se encamino hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Kai lo detuvo.

-Tala espera-dijo volteándose mirándolo fijamente.

-Si-dijo suavemente

-Quieres acompañarme a la fiesta- dijo el bicolor

-De…de verdad-expreso desconcertado Tala

-Si, puedes también invitar a Dimitri si quieres, pero no le digas que yo lo invite-dijo volviendo a su postura fría.

-A Dimitri-dijo un poco sonrojado-no creo que el valla

-Convéncelo, se ha vuelto buen amigo tuyo, te apoyo mucho cuando murió Brian hace un año, además creo que siente algo por ti-miro a tala maliciosamente regresando las indirectas que momento atrás le decía.

-Creo que te volviste loco ahora si, Dimitri enamorado de mi no te creo-dijo un Tala sonrojado como un tomate.

-Si no me crees, descúbrelo tu, te hará bien su compañía, necesita comenzar a vivir de nuevo-su palabras eran sinceras no le gustaba ver a Tala tan decaído aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Bueno ahora si te dejo, gracias por la invitación iré con gusto, no me perderé como te les declaras al gatito, no vemos- salio disparado de la habitación de Kai, estaba nervioso, lo que dijo Kai sobre Dimitri podía ser verdad pero el no estaba todavía preparado para amar a otra persona.

Caminaba distraído por los pasillos de la abadía pensado sobre las palabras dichas por Kai"_podré querré a otra persona que no seas tú Brian_" hundido en su pensamiento no se fijo que un chico de cabellos color ceniza, hermosos ojos esmeralda y tez blanca como la nieve venia corriendo en sentido contrario a el, lo que trajo que se chocaran.

-Discúlpame, iba distraído y no me fije por estar corriendo- dijo disculpándose suavemente haciendo una reverencia y brindándole la mano para levantarlo.

-No te preocupes Dimitri yo también estaba distraído- dijo sonriéndole y aceptando la mano del chico.

-Al escuchar la voz de Tala, Dimitri se puso rojo de la pena, su corazón se acelero al ver su dulce sonrisa-joven Tala- dijo apenado-por favor discúlpame.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, yo tuve la culpa, no me fije en el camino- dijo acercándose a Dimitri- no te lastimaste.

-No…no…no la culpa fue mía, no debí correr-dijo nervioso al ver como Tala lo veía con preocupación- estoy bien no se preocupe-bajando la cabeza.

-Me alegro, y ¿por que venias corriendo? si se puede saber-dijo curioso, se sentía bien cuando estaba con Dimitri, le hacia olvidar el dolor que tenia.

-Es que le traía una noticia al joven Hiwatari – respondió Dimitri enseñándole un papel que tenia el nombre de Kai.

-Ya veo pero Kai esta ocupado-sonriendo-cosas personales, no debe ser molestado.

-Entiendo vendré después, con su permiso me retiro- con una reverencia, se marchaba.

-Espera Dimitri-dijo Tala sujetándole el brazo para que no se fuera, esto hizo que el chico se pusiera mas nervioso-quiero que me acompañes a Japón, a una fiesta.

-A…a…Japón-dijo sorprendido.

-Si, Kai también ira es una reunión de los bladebreackers, yo estoy invitado y quiero que me acompañes, puedes-dijo Tala, al ver la cara tan roja de Dimitri cuando escucho la noticia. "_se ve lindo cuando esta sonrojado_"-sonrio.

-Si…si puedo, seria un placer ser su acompañante- expreso sonriendo"_podre estar con el que felicidad_"

-Entonces solo hay que estar preparado cuando Kai nos avise para irnos-expreso Tala sonriendo.

Mientras en la habitación de Kai el bicolor leía con atención la carta que le envió su gatito, su corazón saltaba de emoción cuando tenia noticia de su amado Rei y se puso a pensar"_pronto nos volveremos a ver mi dulce gatito y esta vez no dejare que te vallas de mi lado, estoy decido a decirte mis sentimiento por ti, solo espero que tu también me ames como yo, eres todo para mi, eres mi luz_"dijo en su mente mientas veía la luna llena.

Continuara….

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo. Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima.


	2. capitulo II

**_My_****_ Soul Needs To You_**

**_(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)_**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

**"" pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo II**

La semana se fue volando y era el gran día en donde se volverían a reunir los bladebreakers.

-Es que no piensa levantarse ese holgazán-grito furiosa Hillary quien esperaba con Kenny en la casa de Tyson.

-Contrólate, por favor-dijo Kenny preocupado del escándalo que estaba haciendo Hillary

-Como me puedes decir eso, no vez que hora es, son la 10:00 de la mañana, ya deberíamos estar en la mansión para ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta,

-Se sabe pero gritando no se arreglara nada-resignado

-Kenny Tiene razón -dijo el abuelo de Tyson saliendo de la cocina con unos refrigerios-tengo una idea por que no van a llamarlo, yo lo he intentado pero no me hace caso.

-Ya se un método para despertar a ese-los ojos le brillaban con intensidad- ven Kenny acompáñame, no hay tiempo que perder-se llevo al pobre de Kenny velozmente hacia la habitación de Tyson.

-Hay que ver que esta niña si tiene determinación, pobre mi nieto cuando despierte-expreso con una gota el abuelo de Tyson al ver como salio dispara Hillary hacia la habitación.

En un dos por tres Hillary llego a la habitación del moreno llevando a arrastra a Kenny que estaba confundido.

-Míralo como ese perezoso duerme, pero ahora mismo se le quita-riéndose maléficamente.

-Que le vas hacer Hillary-expreso asustado Kenny

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo-diciendo esto se acerco a la cama de Tyson quien dormida placidamente_" esto si lo levantara rápido_"-Tyson despierta Max esta aquí en tu habitación-al decir esto Tyson abrió los ojos de inmediato, levantándose buscando al chicos de cabellos rubios.

-Donde…donde esta-dijo desconcertado Tyson al ver que no estaba Max, solo vio a Kenny con una gota en la cabeza y a Hillary riéndose- TU…-señalado a Hillary con cara furiosa-se puede saber que hacen en mi habitación, y por que me hicieron esta broma de mal gusto-expreso exaltado.

-Tranquilo Tyson no fue mi intención entrar así a la habitación, es que Hillary pensó que diciéndote eso despertarías-se excuso Kenny nervioso- lo siento.

-Así que ella fue de la idea-miro a Hillary con furia-y me puede decir por que lo hiciste

-A mi no me mires así Tyson-mirándolo de la misma forma- estamos esperándote hace mas de una hora, y tu no te dignaba a bajar, o es que acaso se te olvido que hoy es la fiesta, y que tu adorable Max llega hoy.

-Es…es hoy- desconcertado, ayer estaba tan emocionado que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, por eso se quedo dormido-se me olvido, que hora es.

-Son la 10:00 de la mañana, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, pero Hillary no le gusta llegar tarde-respondió Kenny suspirando.

-Esta bien tal vez exagere, pero tenemos un compromiso y debemos cumplir- dijo mas calmada.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Tyson sorprendiendo a Kenny y Hillary- no me miren así, Max llega hoy igual que los otros chicos y ya estamos retrasado, me cambio rápido ahora vuelvo-dijo corriendo hacia el baño.

-Creo que tu método si funciono-dijo desconcertado Kenny.

-Cuando le habla de Max cambia radicalmente, será mejor que lo esperemos afuera.

-Si-respondió Kenny.

Ya con Tyson listo, los tres se montaron en un auto que mando el señor Dickenson para que lo llevara a la mansión, al llegar fueron recibió por el mismo señor Dickenson, quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos chicos, que gusto es volver a verlos-sonriendo

-Discúlpenos por llegar tarde- se disculparon Kenny y Hillary a la vez

-No se preocupen, ya me imagino por que habrán llegado tarde-dijo mirando a Tyson- verdad Tyson otra ves quedándote dormido.

-De la emoción, me desvele-dijo sonrojado el moreno.

-Bueno eso no importa, trajeron sus maletas-pregunto el señor Dickenson.

-Si pero no comprendo para que debimos empacar, si vivimos casi cerca-pregunto curioso Tyson.

-Todo ha su debido tiempo Tyson-sonriendo- ahora mismo llamare a alguien para que le enseñes sus habitaciones y dejen sus maletas, después pueden ayudar con los preparativos pero cuando sea las 5:00 de la tarde deberán ir a sus habitaciones y quedarse allí hasta que unas sirvientas los llames, de acuerdo- expreso el señor Dickenson.

-Creí que esas instrucciones solo eran para Max, Rei y Kai, por que nosotros debemos seguirla- pregunto curioso Tyson.

-Tyson puedes dejar de estar preguntado esas cosas ya te dijeron que ha su debido tiempo, solo nos queda seguirla de acuerdo- dijo exasperada Hillary por las pregunta de Tyson.

-De acuerdo, ya no preguntare-expreso Tyson

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y todo estaba preparado solo faltaban que llegaran los invitados.

-Señor me mando a llamar- dijo un hombre de 27 años de tez blanca, cabello corto chocolate oscuro y ojos color café, al entrar al despacho del señor Dickenson.

-Si Yamaoka, quisiera saber como esta todo al respecto con la llegada de los invitados, se esta acercando la hora y quiero que salga perfecto-expreso mirándolo fijamente.

-No se preocupe, todo esta en orden como usted lo ha planeado, cada invitado vendrá en horas diferentes y serán llevados a sus habitaciones hasta que usted de la orden-serio- el primero en llegar será el joven Mizuhara quien viene desde New York, le sigue el joven Kon y por ultimo el joven Hiwatari, cada uno con su respectivos invitados.

-Me alegra que todo este marchando bien, te has convertido un empleado de confianza Yamaoka, y se que todo saldrá bien.-dijo con una sonrisa- debo decirte que el joven Hiwatari debe tratarlo con mucho respecto y tener un poco de cuidado, su carácter no es muy factible.

-Gracias por confiar en mi señor; vera que no lo defraudare y tendré cuidado con el joven Hiwatari, ahora con su permiso me retiro- con una reverencia salio del despacho para dirigirse al aeropuerto para cumplir con su misión.

En el aeropuerto.

"_No puedo creer que ya he llegado y esta vez es para quedarme para siempre_"eran los pensamientos de Max al bajar del avión y dirigirse a la salida donde debe espera a que lo busque "_solo es cuestión de tiempo para verte Tyson_"iba distraído pero una voz lo despertó.

-Disculpe¿usted es el joven Max Mizuhara- pregunto un hombre de gabardina negra y lente oscuro.

-Ehh…si soy yo, quien es usted-pregunto un poco asustado al ver el hombre que le preguntaba.

-No quise asustarlo, lo siento-quitándose los lentes y sonriéndole- me llamo Hitori Yamaoka vengo en representación del señor Dickenson para llevarlo a la mansión, le ruego que me disculpe si lo asuste.

-La verdad si me asusto, iba distraído y no me di de cuenta que usted me estaba hablando, me llamo Max Mizuhara gusto de conocerlo- dijo alegremente.

-El gusto es mío, espero que el viaje a la mansión sea de su agrado, como ya sabrá por medio de las instrucciones que se le enviaron, al llegar a la mansión será conducido directo a su habitación y solo saldrá cuando una sirvienta lo busque para llevarlo a la fiesta, esta claro o tiene una pregunta- manteniendo su sonrisa.

-No veré a mis amigos cuando llegue a la mansión-pregunto con un deje de tristeza, tenia tanta emoción de ver a Tyson.

-Lo siento tendrá que espera hasta la fiesta, pero ya vera que el tiempo pasara rápido, ni se dará cuenta, no ponga esa cara de tristeza, hoy es un día especial- dándole animo al rubio.

-Es verdad hoy volveré a ver a mis amigos"_ a uno en especial_", así que no debo ponerme así- sonriendo.

-Entonces acompáñeme joven Mizuhara al auto que lo llevara a la mansión- dirigiéndose a la salida, donde lo espera un auto negro.

-Usted no vendrá conmigo- pregunto Max

-No, me tengo que quedar a espera a los otros invitados, que tenga un buen viaje- dijo cuando ya Max estaba dentro del auto.

-Espero verlo en la fiesta joven Yamaoka-dijo Max ante de que el auto arrancara y se dirigiera a su destino.

-Estaré no se preocupe-dijo al velo partir- bueno solo falta dos-miro su reloj- son la 4:50 no debe tardar de llegar el joven Kon, _"ojala sea tan amable como el joven Mizuhara, ese chico me recuerda tanto a esa persona que es tan especial para mi, pero ahora no debo de pensar eso_"- dirigiéndose de nuevo a la entrada del aeropuerto- solo queda espera.

No tuvo que espera mucho, el avión donde venia Rei había llegado, siendo avisado en el altoparlante.

"_De nuevo en Japón después de un año sin venir a este lugar"-_suspiro_-" es en este lugar que decidirá mi destino, me hará revivir o me quedare muerto como hasta ahora me siento_"-penso Rei quien tenia la mirada perdida, saber que volvería a ver a la persona que ama, lo ponía nervioso, ya no era el mismo Rei, desde que le paso ese accidente, si se podía decir así, la vida le cambio y tenia miedo de que él se diera cuenta.

-Rei…Rei, estas bien- pregunto preocupada Marahia al ver la mirada perdida de Rei- responde.

-Rei… amigo responde- siguió preguntado Lee igual preocupado

-Ah…que…-dijo Rei saliendo del trance-disculpen estaba pensando-apenado

-Si esto es difícil para ti, es mejor que regresemos- expreso Marahia sumamente preocupada por el estado que estaba Rei, ella sabia muy bien que no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Kai.

-Tiene razón Marahia, es mucho para ti, no te ves bien, es mejor regresar-expreso Lee mirando serio a Rei.

-No me iré, ya estoy aquí y no me pienso ir, tengo que superar este miedo que tengo, volver ha ser el mismo de ante, me lo propuse, lo cumpliré y espero que me apoyen amigos-decidido Rei, aceptaba que tenia miedo, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, no otra vez.

-Tú sabes que siempre tendrá nuestro apoyo-expreso con una sonrisa reconfortadota.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros para los que sea-dijo Lee en eso ve a un hombre vestido con una gabardina, se puso serio de inmediato.

-Disculpe usted es el joven Rei Kon-dijo Hitori amablemente

-Para que quiere saberlo, quien es usted-dijo Lee, poniéndose delante de Rei.

"_creo que mi cara le dan a entender a las personas que soy malo, cuando es todo lo contrario_"-penso al ver la cara que pusieron los dos acompañante de Rei.

-Me llamo Hitori Yamaoka vengo en representación del señor Dickenson para llevarlo a la mansión- dijo lo mas amable que pudo.

-Lee no te preocupes, es el encargado de llevarnos a la fiesta, disculpe a mis amigos, soy Rei Kon, gusto de conocerlo- sonriendo levemente.

-El gusto es mío, veo que viene acompañado, me imagino que son los integrantes del equipo White tiger.

-Veo que nos conoces, soy Lee y ella es Marahia, gusto de conocerlo, disculpe por el modo que le hable- Lee apenado

-El gusto es todo mío, no se preocupe creo que no doy una buena expresión-dijo sonriéndole-por favor acompáñeme-le explico a los tres las instrucciones como había hecho con Max, el auto estaba ya listo y sin perder tiempo, se dirigiendo a la mansión- "_bueno solo falta uno y ese que tengo que tener mas cuidado"_- bajando un poco la cabeza, "_esto es muy cansado, debo coger vacaciones y se cual el mejor lugar para descansar y recuperar lo que perdí por tonto, que estoy diciendo otra vez estoy divagando, debo concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo_"- miro el reloj otra vez, marcaba la 6:00 de la tarde- bueno este es el ultimo, el avión debió haber aterrizado, debo buscarlo- si mas se adentro a la entrada y busco a Kai.

"_Por fin llegue, te veré de nuevo Rei y sabré la verdadera razón de por que no viniste el año pasado, en esa fiesta arriesgare todo por ti mi lindo gatito, te diré cuanto te amo_" –pensó Kai caminando entre la multitudes.

-Kai…Kai, tierra llamando a Kai, despierta o detente que parece zombi- Tala agarrandole del brazo - espera un momento quieres.

-Que…-desconcertado, no se dio cuenta que caminaba mientras pensaba.

-Hasta que por fin te detiene, creí que no ibas a reaccionar, y todo por un gatito, que no veras hasta que la fiesta de comienzo, podría calma tu ansia por un momento-dijo un alterado Tala a ver a Kai ese estado.

-Como te atreve a hablarme así Ivanov, no te incumbe lo que yo este pensado entendiste- Kai mirando fríamente a Tala, tenia ganas de matarlo por decir tal barbaridad pero por estar en un lugar publico no lo haría.

-A mi no me mires con esa cara Kai, no me intimidas para nada, además solo digo la verdad- un poco molesto.

-Disculpe joven Tala creo que ahí viene alguien, que se dirige hacia nosotros-dijo un poco nervioso Dimitri, quien se había mantenido callado durante la discusión de Kai con Tala.

-Que- dijeron Kai y Tala al mismo tiempo al escuchar a Dimitri y ver a la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

"_esta vez debo ser mas cortés, no cometeré el error de llegar preguntando, no quiero ningún problema con ese joven que se ve que tiene un carácter fuerte_"-se dijo así mismo al acercase donde estaba Kai y sus invitados- buenas tarde me llamo Hitori Yamaoka vengo en representación del señor Dickenson para llevarlo a la mansión- dijo con toda la cortesía que tenia.

-Buenas me llamo Kai Hiwatari es un gusto -dijo fríamente pero sin dejar su cortesía, esto dejo en shock a Tala.

-Joven Tala se siente bien- dijo Dimitri preocupado al ver la cara de asombro del pelirrojo.

-Dime que escuche bien, Kai fue amable con ese tipo-dijo Tala al salir del transe- no puedo creerlo.

-Por que lo dice joven, no le veo nada de malo- confundido Dimitri, no comprendía por que Tala reacciono así.

-Es que Kai nunca saluda así, es la primera vez que lo veo decir más de cuatro palabra con alguien y más si es un desconocido- todavía asombrado.

-No exagere, Ivanov- Kai mirándolo fríamente

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa es su discusión, pero el tiempo es oro y debo decirle que vamos un poco retrasados- dijo serio Yamaoka.

-El tiene razón en vez de decir tontería debemos irnos-dijo cortante Kai.

-Pero primero, debemos decir quienes somos , ya que no tienes la delicadeza de presentarnos tu mismo-mirándolo con odio- me llamo Tala Ivanov y el es Dimitri Kasparov mucho gusto en conocerlo- calmadamente.

-El gusto es mío, usted pertenece al equipo Demolition boy- pregunto Yamaoka

-Así es – respondió suavemente- también Dimitri es del equipo.

-Ya veo- miro al Dimitri intensamente, como estudiándolo, esto puso un poco celoso a Tala"_no creí que los Demolition boy tuvieran un nuevo integrante"._

-Bueno ya basta de presentaciones, debemos irnos ahora-dijo imponente el bicolor había soportado todo ese tiempo pero ya se estaba desesperándose.

-Eh…si- respondió Yamaoka desconcertado"_para ser un solo un muchacho se comporta de una manera autoritaria"-_siganme por favor- caminado al auto que lo llevaría a la mansión- creo que no es necesario que le explique las instrucciones-expreso ya adentro del carro.

-Usted lo ha dicho no es necesario-respondió Kai secamente.

"_El señor Dickenson tenia razón este joven tiene un carácter difícil de manejar_"-penso cansadamente-"_por lo menos esta parte del plan esta listo solo falta espera"_-el viaje transcurrió callado, ninguno de los ocupantes hablaba, se mantuvo así hasta llegar a la mansión.

-Espero que su estancia en esta mansión y la fiesta preparada para ustedes sean de su agrado, los sirvientes lo llevaran a sus habitaciones, me retiro- dijo Yamaoka despidiéndose con una reverencia y dirigiéndose al despacho del señor Dickenson.-puedo pasar.

-Pase por favor-dijo el señor Dickenson al reconocer la voz del joven.

-Gracias-dijo respetablemente.

-Y como le fue con los muchachos- pregunto curioso.

-Bien, aunque algunos contratiempo sin importancia-dijo recordando su travesía con cada unos de los muchachos-ya todo esta listo solo falta que usted me de la orden para que sean llevado a sala de fiestas.

-Excelente, prepara todo, solo falta una hora, a las ocho cada unos de los chicos será conducido a distintas parte del salón para que no se vean hasta que se prendas las luces, esta es una parte de la sorpresa que le tengo-dijo sonriendo el señor Dickenson.

-Será como usted diga- salio Yamaoka en dirección a la sala de baile donde se encontraban las sirvientas que servirían de guía a los muchachos esa noche-chicas estén preparadas, falta muy poco, para que todo comience-sonriendo.

Continuara……..

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Nunca pensé tener review el mismo dia que puse esta historia, eso me alegra demasiado y agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir. Ahora contestare los review que me mandaron

**Womenvenus**gracias por pensar así de fic, fuiste la primera en escribirme eso me emociono, sobre tu pregunta de Dimitri no la entendí bien si me explicas te responderé con mucho gusto, sobre la muerte de Brian se revelara poco a poco todavía no es el momento para saberlo, de nuevo mil gracias.

**hikaru****-chan15**me emociona saber que leíste mi fic, y saber que te gusto, te lo dedique con mucho gusto, no te preocupes seguiré escribiendo y siendo tu fan con tu historia, espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Damika**** Hiwatari: **hola gracias por haber leído mi fic, te agradezco tu opinión, ojala te guste este capitulo.

**cyber****-horse**gracias por tu comentario, Kai y Rei es mi pareja favorita, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como el primero.

**Athena**** Oscura: **veo que sabes ruso, yo también soy una fan de esta pareja, no te preocupes seguiré actualizando, gracias por tu deseo, tu también cuidate, gracias por tu opinión.

**La LoKa Kelly: **que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario, ojala te guste este capitulo y ten paciencia pronto se encontrara, sobre por que mate a Brian, no era mi intenso, pero al menos lo tendré presente en lo capitulo. Mil gracias por escribir.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios los veo en el siguiente capitulo, Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	3. capitulo III

**_My_****_ Soul Needs To You_**

**_(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)_**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

**"" pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Hola espero que me disculpe por tardarme aquí le traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y aunque tarde FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD.**

**Capitulo III**

-Ya no aguanto este encierro, quiero ver a mi Max-grito Tyson desesperado en su habitación, llevaba 3 horas sin hacer nada, solo espera a que lo llamaran para salir- necesito verlo, tenerlo en mis brazos, no se que hacer para entretenerme-caminando de un lado hacia otro, en ese momento escucho que alguien llamaban a la puerta.

-Joven Kinomiya puedo entrar- se escucho una voz suave detrás de la puerta.

-Claro pase-dijo Tyson al abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches joven Kinomiya, me llamo Amy y seré su guía- dijo amablemente la joven.

-Ya es hora-dijo desconcertado, se puso nervioso al saber que vería a Max oo

-Si, yo lo acompañare hasta el salón donde dará la fiesta- sonriendo- vengan, nos están esperando Kenny y Hillary.

-A ellos también los guiaras-pregunto ido.

-Si, soy encargada de ustedes mientras estén en la mansión-dijo amablemente al salir de la habitación y reunirse con los demás.

-Creí que demorarías mas-dijo Hirally 

-No empieces Hillary-fastidiado-no me arruines la noche.-

-Por favor muchachos tranquilos –pidió Kenny con nervios.

-Le ruego que no pelen, joven Kinomiya, señorita Hillary-dijo también nerviosa Amy

-Disculpa Amy no quise discutir-dijo apenado Tyson- por favor llámame Tyson

-Estas bien, ahora síganme-sonriendo, Amy condujo a los tres jóvenes por pasillos y escaleras interminable (para Tyson) hasta que pudieron ver una gran puerta-llegamos-dijo señalando la gran puerta.

-Hasta que por fin, creí que estábamos en un laberinto sin salida- expreso Tyson aliviado de ver la entrada del salón.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pensé que no íbamos a llegar-dijo Hillary.

-No exageren, creo que llegamos en un piso especial-dijo Kenny analizando el recorrido que habían hecho.

-No te equivocas, este salón fue construido especialmente para esta fiesta.

¡Que- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-No se sorprenda esta fiesta fue planeada hace tiempo, solo el señor Dickenson esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerla - abrió la puerta- espero que la disfruten-los tres chicos entraron al salón pero vieron las luces apagadas.

"_No puedo creer que haya sentido celos, pero no pude evitarlos, ese tipo veía a Dimitri de una forma intensa, y pude ver como el se sonrojaba, eso me hirvió la sangre_"-pensaba Tala al momento que tocaban la puerta-quien es-dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Disculpe joven Ivanov, me llamo Ayumi y seré su guía-dijo con una reverencia.

-Tala vio que Dimitri estaba afuera de la habitación y miro a la joven- Tú nos llevara a la fiesta

-Si-respondió amablemente- si me permite ahora le avisare al joven Hiwatari para irnos al salón-pero fue detenido por Tala-dígame-dijo extrañada.

-Es mejor que yo lo haga-expreso Tala viendo fijamente a la chica- es que Kai me dijo que yo le avisara.

-De acuerdo, como usted diga-dijo finalmente dándole paso a Tala.

Tala se dirigió a la habitación de Kai y entro a la habitación sin pedirle permiso.

-Kai es hora de irnos-dijo Tala alegremente, pero se extraño al no recibir respuesta o regaños por parte Kai y la razón era que estaba ido viendo un hermoso anillo que tenía en su mano, Tala se acerco sigilosamente para asustar al bicolor-que lindo anillo quiero uno igual-divertido le quito el anillo.

-Ah…Tala que haces aquí, dame ese anillo-grito furioso al despertar de su pensamiento.

-No te lo dio, no me hiciste caso, por eso me lo quedo-dijo comportándose de modo infantil.

-Tala no juegues conmigo y dame el maldito anillo quieres -dijo fríamente y agresivo

-Ya…ya no grites, te lo daré, déjamelo verlo bien -miro el anillo era de oro puro con rubís incrustado y la iniciales KR en el fondo del anillos-es para Rei verdad, le vas a proponer matrimonio-pregunto Tala sorprendido por la decisión de su amigo.

-Dame –le quito el anillo y lo aguardo en una caja negra-quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación.

-No yo pregunte primero, ahora contesta-dijo desafiante.

-Si es para Rei y si le propondré algo parecido al matrimonio-dijo sonrojado Kai.

-Ya veo, felicidades y buena suerte, vine a decirte que una chica nos guiara hasta la fiesta.- dijo feliz al ver que Kai había tomado una buena decisión.

-Y que esperamos debemos irnos- dijo Kai abriendo la puerta y viendo a la chica que lo iba a guiar con Dimitri felices hablando, miro disimuladamente a Tala para ver su expresión, el chico tenia una mirada que echaba fuego, su rostro expresaba una furia contra la chica"_asi que si te interesa Dimitri_"-tu eres la persona que nos llevara a la fiesta-pregunto cortante.

-Si soy yo- dijo nerviosa al ver las miradas de los dos chicos que eran penetrantes mas la de Tala-por favor síganme-comenzó a caminar.

Kai y Dimitri la siguieron pero Tala se quedo por un momento sin moverse siendo visto por Dimitri.

"_Que rayos me paso, por que sentí esas ganas de matar a esa niña cuando estaba con Dimitri, me sentí triste por un instante como vació, creí que nunca iba a sentir tal cosa desde que se murió Brian, pero me equivoque creo que me estoy enamorando de Dimitri, pero no puedo, no debo_"penso triste, estaba confundido, en ese momento sintió una dulce acaricia en su mejilla, que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza

-Se siente bien joven Tala-pregunto Dimitri preocupado acariciado levemente la mejilla de Tala, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacia la quito de inmediato- lo siento- bajo la cabeza tímidamente. Los dos se quedaron quietos sin decir palabra alguna hasta que Kai le grito.

-Acaso se van a quedar como idiotas parados, camines que vamos retrasados- grito desesperado-mejor los dejos no perderé mi tiempo –comenzó a caminar furioso.

Tala reacciono y comenzó correr para alcanzar a Kai- vamos Dimitri sino los perderemos-dijo Tala agarrando la mano de Dimitri.

"_De verdad estaré preparado para ver a Kai y decirle mis sentimiento o solo me estoy engañando, no…no puedo echarme para atrás, se que no he superado totalmente lo ocurrido el año pasado, pero no debo dejar que eso arruine mi vida no otra vez, tengo que supéralo para volver ser yo mismo_"- escucho alguien entrar y su cuerpo se tenso, se aterro por un momento cuando sintió que se le acercaba alguien por atrás.

-Rei tranquilo soy yo Marahia - expreso preocupada por la reacción de su amigo, ella sabia que no había superado ese miedo- por favor mírame, debemos hablar.

Rei giro dándole la cara a su mejor amiga, no estaba de animo para hablar con nadie estaba triste, desesperado y con miedo, Marahia al verlo así solo lo abrazo fuertemente dándole la protección que necesitaba.

-No se que hacer, tengo miedo- dijo finalmente rompiendo a llorar desesperado en lo brazos de su amiga.

-Tranquilo Rei, debe ser fuerte, se que no es fácil para ti, pero tomaste una decisión y se que la cumplirás, no te desesperes, donde esta el Rei que superaba cualquier adversidad- dijo Marahia mirándolos a los ojos.

-Ese Rei que conociste murió hace un año, solo queda este que ves, que tiene miedo cada vez que alguien se le acerca si avisar, el que perdió su confianza en si mismo, el que no tiene valor para enfrentar a la persona que ama por temor al rechazo, el que…-no pudo seguir, Marahia le había dado una cachetada para que reaccionar.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho, Rei tu no eres así te estas dejando vencer por tus miedos, es mentiras que el Rei que conozco, el que alguna vez ame esta muerto, esta vivo, pero oculto dentro de ti, debe dejarlo libre-dijo llorando Marahia le dolía verlo de esa manera.

-Tienes razón no puedo dejarme caer en la oscuridad, gracias Marahia, muchas gracias-dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Discúlpame por la cachetada-dijo un poco apenada Marahia.

-Lo necesitaba, no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Pensé que nunca reaccionarias Rei-dijo Lee en la puerta acompañado de la muchacha que seria su guía.

-Lee- dijeron los dos separándose apenados.

-Escuchaste todo-dijo Rei sonrojado.

-Solo lo ultimo, no te preocupes-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y ella quien es- pregunto Marahia al ver a la muchacha.

-Discúlpeme por no presentarme, me llamo Asuka y seré su guía-hizo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Rei, ella es Marahia y el es Lee- dijo amablemente.

-El gusto es mío- sonrió- por favor síganme- se pusieron en marcha los tres chicos siguiendo a la muchacha hasta llegar hasta la entrada- aquí es.

"_Me muero de ganas que me vengan a buscar, tan solo imaginar que volveré a ver a Tyson me hace sentir mariposa en el estomago_"-penso el rubio tumbado en su cama, escucho tocar la puerta, grito emocionado y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola de un solo tiro sorprendiendo a la joven que tocaba.

-Buenas noches joven Mizuhara, mi nombre es Nami y seré su guía

-Hola soy Max y por favor llame por mi nombre-sonriéndole.

-Esta bien Max sígueme, veo que estas muy emocionado-pregunto curiosa.

-Si, estoy muy emocionado- sonriendo, caminaron hasta llegar hasta la puerta del salón¿aquí es, creí que nunca íbamos a llegar- dijo un poco cansado.

-Si, es aquí, que pase una bonita velada- abrió la puerta – dejo entrar a Max

-Pero esta oscuro- se dijo al entrar al salón- no se habrá equivocado-pero al mirar la puerta estaba cerrada- Esto no me gusta para nada-no podía ver nada solo escuchaba algunos murmullo- hay alguien aquí- grito el rubio.

¿Max- dijo Tyson al escucharlo

¿Tyson¿Max- dijo en voz alta Rei al escuchar a sus amigos.

-Esa voz es de Rei-se dijo Kai al escuchar la voz de su gatito, en ese momento se prendieron las luces, dejando ver un salón hermosamente adornado para ocasión.

Todo lo que estaban allí presente se pudieron ver, todos quedaron sorprendido, ninguno podía creer que estaban reunido de nuevo.

-Tyson- grito Max emocionado al salir de su asombro, corriendo a los brazos de su novio.

-Max- dijo al sentir en sus brazos al rubio-te extrañe mi amor

-Yo también te extrañe, muchos-susurro al oído del moreno- te amo.

-Y a nosotros no nos saludas-dijo Hillary sonriendo.

-Disculpen, es que la emoción no los vi, como están Hillary, Jefe tiempo sin verlos- expreso alegre a ver a sus amigos.

-Estamos bien, y felices de que este aquí, verdad Kenny-dijo Hillary sonriendo

-Si, es una alegría verte Max- sonrió Kenny

-Me invitan a la fiesta de abrazos- dijo el chico de ojos dorados sonriendo al ver a los chicos con cara de sorpresas.

¡Rei-gritaron los muchachos al verlo.

-Veo que me extrañaron- rió levemente

-Esto si es una sorpresa-dijo Max al ver a Rei después de un año

-Te extrañamos viejo- expreso Tyson.

-Que alegría-dijo Hillary

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Rei-expreso Kenny

-Lo mismo digo yo- dijo Kai detrás de Rei, esto hizo que el neko se paralizara y su corazón se acelerara.

-Kai- volteándose para ver al bicolor

-Tiempo sin verte Rei-sonriendo levemente.

-Que bien estamos todos juntos, los bladebreakers están reunidos-exclamo Tyson.

-Me alegra que le hayan gustado la sorpresa muchachos-dijo el señor Dickenson acercándose a los chicos.- es una alegría verlos junto de nuevo.

-Gracias por darnos esta sorpresa- expreso Max.

-Esta es solo una parte de la verdadera sorpresa que les tengo-todos quedaron extrañado- no se preocupen disfruten la fiesta, ante que termine se los diere- les guiño el ojos y se fue.

-Yo creía que nos iba decir que era- decepcionado Tyson

-No desesperes, ya lo sabrás- Rei sonriendo.

-Es cierto-dijo Kenny.

-Veo que están disfrutando la fiesta-expreso Hitori a los presente

-Joven Yamaoka, que bueno que este aquí-dijo Max con una sonrisa, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Tyson.

-Le dije que estaría en la fiesta, y así lo hice- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Y usted sabes sobre la sorpresa-pregunto curioso Max

-Lo siento, el señor Dickenson no me ha contado nada al respecto-miro de reojo a Tyson y tenia cara de pocos amigos- le pasa algo joven Kinomiya, lo veo molesto.

-No es nada son ilusiones suyas- viro la cara molesto"_como se atreve a tratar a mi Max tan familiarmente_"

-Tyson, que te pasa, te molesto algo-pregunto Max al ver la reacción de su novio.

-Déjalo esta celoso del joven Yamaoka- dejo salir Hillary al frente de todos, haciendo que Tyson se pusiera rojo de vergüenza.

-Como te atreves Hillary a decir tal cosa- murmuro entre dientes viendo fulminante a la chica quien se reía de el.

-Rei te olvidaste de nosotros- dijo Marahia entrando al grupo.

-Marahia, Lee, que sorpresa-expreso Hillary.

-Nos da alegría verlo de nuevo chicos-dijo Lee sonriendo.

-No se olviden de nosotros, aunque Kai siempre nos deja atrás- dijo Tala quien también se integraba al grupo junto Dimitri.

-Tala, amigo no sabíamos que también vendría, como te va-dijo Tyson alegre de verlo

-Muy bien gracias, feliz de verlos-sonriendo

-Y dinos quien es tu acompañante- pregunto Max curioso al ver el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Se llama Dimitri Kasparov, nos ayuda en la abadía– respondió Tala con una sonrisa

-Cuanto tiempo tienes de haber entrado a la abadía-pregunto Hitori mirando fijamente a Dimitri, como lo hizo en el aeropuerto.

-Desde muy chico, fui criado en la abadía, pero me tenían oculto por razones de investigaciones secretas, gracias al joven Tala, Brian y Kai pude salir y servir como ayudante en la nueva abadía- respondió apenado al sentir la mirada tan profunda que tenia Hitori, por alguna razón lo hacia sonrojar, esto puso furioso a Tala, los celos lo atacaron de nuevo, y en su mirada se reflejaba el deseo de matar a Hitori.

-Cual es su interés en Dimitri joven Yamaoka, que desde el aeropuerto no lo ha dejado de mirar- pregunto con tono furioso y sarcástico.

-Creo que tenemos otro celoso, además de Tyson-susurro Hillary a los demás chicos, que miraban la expresión en la cara de Tala y el sonrojo de Dimitri.

-No bromees Hillary, creo que van en serio-hablo bajito Kenny para que solamente lo escucharan lo que estaban cerca.

_"El joven Ivanov esta interesado en Dimitri, bueno una ayudita no le hará mal, así se decide por declararse_"-sonrió Hitori ante contestar la pregunta de Tala- no tengo ninguna, pero debo decirle que el joven Dimitri es muy atractivo y simpático, deseo conocerlo mejor, saber mas de el-miro la reacción de Tala ante de seguir "_creo que esta funcionado_ "-es que en mis registros no tengo sus datos, y es mi deber tener información de todos las personas que juegan beyblade y están en un equipo-volvió a mirar a Dimitri pero de forma mas comprometedora, Tala le salían fuego en sus ojos, no podía creer que ese tipo tuviera coqueteando a Dimitri en su cara.

-Creo que no podrá ser, esta es una fiesta, Dimitri es mi acompañante y no lo dejare por nada, será en otra ocasión que tenga eso datos- decidido tomando la mano Dimitri suavemente.

-Joven Tala- susurro Dimitri sonrojado por lo que había dicho Tala, nunca lo había visto tan enojado o serÂ?celoso? se pregunto mentalmente, cuando sintió que Tala le tomaba la mano y se lo llevaba a otra parte del salón.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que Tala fuera a reaccionar de esa manera.

-No puedo creerlo, Tala celoso- expresó Tyson

-No estuvo bien lo que hizo joven Yamaoka- dijo Max llamándole la atención a Hitori.

-Joven Mizuhara no se ponga así, lo hice para que el joven Ivanov se diera cuenta de que Dimitri es importante para el- le guiño el ojo- a mi no me gusta el joven Dimitri, solo quise ayudar- sonrió apenado_"tal vez se me paso la mano"._

-Chicos no han visto a Kai- pregunto Rei al no ver al bicolor en ninguna parte.

-Pero hace unos minutos estaba a lado tuyo Rei- exclamo Hillary extrañada.

-Si pero me distraje viendo a Tala, cuando voltee no estaba- su voz se escuchaba triste.

-Si no me equivoco, creo que vi a Kai ir hacia el balcón-dijo Kenny

-Voy a ver, no me tardo- expreso Rei dirigiéndose al balcón, rápidamente pudo ver a Kai apoyado en el barandal mirando las estrellas, al ver esa imagen, el corazón de Rei salto de alegría"_que lindo se ve_"-penso al acercase lentamente donde estaba su amado Kai.- se ven hermosas las estrellas-dijo suavemente llamando la atención de Kai.

-Rei-sorprendido-creí que estabas en la fiesta.

-Lo mismo pensé de ti, por que te fuiste-su voz era dulce, mirando los ojos amatista de Kai.

-No me gusta mucho las fiestas, necesitaba aire fresco-respondió mirando los ojos dorados de su gatito, notando algo distinto es su mirada que lo preocupo, ya no reflejaba ese brillo especial, sino estaban opaco- Rei estas bien, te sientes bien-pregunto preocupado, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

Rei se estremeció por la acaricia tan dulce que Kai le estaba dando, la pregunta que le hizo lo tomo de sorpresa, se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba - no me pasa nada, por que lo pregunta.

-Por que me importas Rei, me importas muchos- dejo fluir Kai levemente, estaba decido ha decirle su sentimiento, ahora que sentía que su gatito lo necesitaba., Rei abrió los ojos grandemente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kai le decía que le importaba, rogó que no fuera un sueño.

-Kai yo…-no puedo decir nada, Kai le había tapado la boca con su dedo, esto hizo que se sonrojara notablemente.

-Tengo algo que decirte Rei, algo que llevo dentro de mi corazón y ya no puedo ocultarlo-lo miro dulcemente, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla, respiro profundo, le era difícil expresarse-desde que te conocí algo cambio en mi, tu dulce sonrisa me alumbraba cada día de mi oscura vida, tenerte a mi lado me llenaba de alegría , sentía tu calor derretir esa muralla fría que había construido desde que entre a la abadía y me dijeron que los sentimientos eran para los débiles, pero contigo descubrir que tenia sentimientos, que era ser humano, al principio no quise aceptarlo por temor a lo que sentía, era nuevo para mi-sonriendo-creo que gano mi corazón y tuve que aceptarlo- se acerco mas a Rei- te amo Rei, te amo como no te imagina, sin ti no soy nada, eres mi luz, eres mi vida-se podía ver reflejada en la mirada de Kai todo el cariño que tenia, sus mejillas estaban sonrojada y su corazón latía rápidamente.

Rei se quedo paralizado al escuchar las dulces palabras de Kai, todavía no podía creerlo, su mayor sueños se había hecho realidad, su fénix lo amaba tanto como el, en sus ojos se asomaron lagrimas de felicidad, emocionado se abrazo fuertemente de Kai y le susurro aquellas palabras que tanto deseo decirlas-yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón, eres todo para mi, te amo mi hermoso fénix.

Kai se separo del abrazo al escuchar esas bellas palabras, miro sus ojos tenían un poco de ese brillo que tanto amaba, sabia que le ocultaba algo, pero para el era mas importante ver a su gatito sonriéndole, le seco suavemente las lagrimas que tenían en sus ojos-te ves hermoso cuando sonríes-acaricio levemente su mejilla y se acerco hasta sus labios, deseo tanto tenerlos en su brazos, que creyó que era un sueño, se acerco mas a su rostro y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

Rei tembló terriblemente al sentir los labios de Kai con los suyos, su cuerpo se tenso, no estaba preparado para ser besado otra vez, no había olvidado lo que le paso"_Rei tranquilízate es Kai el que te esta besando es el amor de tu vida, olvida ese sucedo, deja que Kai borre esos recuerdo_"-se dijo así mismo, no podía rechazar el beso debía tranquilizarse, sintió como Kai puso sus manos en su cintura y lo acerco suavemente, era como le dijera que no tuviera miedo, que confiara en el, con esa seguridad se relajo y se dejo llevar por el beso, era tierno, amoroso, sentía mil sensaciones en su cuerpo, que no quiso que terminara, paso unos segundos, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Te amo-susurro Kai, había sentido como su gatito temblaba fuertemente, tuvo miedo de haber hecho algo malo, presentía que algo malo le sucedía y estaba relacionado con su ausencia el año pasado, lo miro amorosamente, el sabría esperar hasta que se lo dijera, no iba a forzarlo, lo abrazo tiernamente, aspirando el aroma de su gatito.

Rei se sintió protegido en esos brazos, se sentía vivo de nuevo al tener a Kai tan cerca suyo, pero un miedo se apodero de el, en ese momento Kai le hablo dulcemente que olvido ese miedo-Aishiteru-ronroneo suavemente como respuesta a las palabras de Kai, esto hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa al bicolor.

-Rei- pausadamente- quiero decirte algo-se puso nervioso.

-Si-dijo Rei al separarse del abrazo y mirarlo a los ojos

-Quiero decirte…pedirte que…te…-estaba tan nervioso que no le salían bien las palabras"_maldición por que no puedo decirlo_"-Rei yo…-no pudo decir mas, Max lo había interrumpido.

Continuara……..

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el tercer capitulo, agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir. Ahora contestare los review que me mandaron

**Womenvenus**gracias por seguir mi fic, no me harta que me preguntes, al contrario deseo que me pregunte para saber si comprenden lo que quiero decir, sobre la carta que le envió Rei a Kai el contenido de esa carta y de las demás cartas que Rei le ha enviado se descubrirá mas adelante, lo que dice yamaoka al llegar al salón de baile al llamar chicas a las sirvientas es porque como el ya la conoce es mas confiado al hablar, no se si esto te aclara la razón de porque dijo eso, sino dímelo que encanta tratare de explicártelo mejor, te agradezco que leas mi fic, y que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**hikaru****-chan15**feliz dia del amor y de la amistad, amiga (aunque tarde jejeje),me alegra muchísimo que sigas leyendo mi fic, espero no defraudarte con este capitulo y que haya sido de tu agrado, me esforcé mucho en la declaración de Kai a su gatito, no tiene por que agradecerme soy tu fan hasta el final y espero que puedas subir tu fic como estaba ante y saber como sigue. Ten mando abrazos.

**cyber****-horse**espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, pronto se sabrá el secreto de Rei, solo ten paciencia, te agradezco que sigas leyendo mi fic.

**Alexia Kon de Hiwatari: **hola gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, sobre el pasado de Rei, es algo misterioso, opino lo mismo que tu, Tala debe entender que Brian ya no esta a su lado pero ya veras que poco a poco se dará cuenta que siente algo por Dimitri.

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: **me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que este capitulo también te sea de tu agrado, no piense que ere lenta de entendimiento es que todavía no he explicado por que Rei se comporta así, mas adelante se descubrirá y espero sigas leyendo mi fic.

**Annya**** Hiwattari: **hola gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que piense asi de mi fic, me da el apoyo suficiente para seguir escribiendo, como te darás cuenta en este capitulo se revela parte de la sorpresa, en el siguiente capitulo se aclara toda, espero que te guste.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios los veo en el siguiente capitulo, Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	4. capitulo IV

**_My_****_ Soul Needs To You_**

**_(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)_**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

**"" pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo IV**

Rei, encontraste a Kai….-dijo Max en murmullo cuando vio que vino en mal momento

Max-exclamo Rei sonrojado.

Lo siento no quise interrumpir-apenado vio a Kai y rogó que no estuviera enojado con el por haber interrumpido.

No importa- suspiro Kai al ver que su declaración había fallado.

Que me ibas a decir-pregunto Rei a max

El señor Dickenson va a decir la sorpresa, solo faltan ustedes y me mandaron a buscarlos.

Ahora vamos Max, no te preocupes- expreso Rei con una sonrisa.

Esta bien, los estaremos esperando-Max regreso con los demás.

Kai, puedes continuar, que ibas a decir-lo miro tiernamente

Mejor te lo digo después-"_debo tranquilízame primero ante de decírtelo_", sonrió levemente y volvió a besarlo- vamos nos están esperando- se tomaron de las manos y entraron al salón, todos sonrieron por ver la nueva pareja, habían esperado muchos para que tuvieran juntos.

Ya que todos están aquí, le diré la sorpresa-sonrió-adquirir una casa en un lugar para vacacionar, es hermoso, tiene un bosque extenso para pasear y relajarse, es en Kyoto y ustedes están invitados a pasar todas sus vacaciones en ese lugar, con todos los gastos pagados, que dicen le gusta la idea- miro las caras de sorpresa que tenían.

Es genial-exclamo Tyson emocionado, lo mismo dijeron los demás, estaban encantado con la noticia, menos uno.

"_no puede ser por que en Kyoto, hay mucho lugares hermoso, por que debes ser ese lugar, el destino esta jugando conmigo, no puedo volver a ese lugar, he hecho mucho daño a esa persona para volver a verla, tendré que hablar con el señor Dickenson para decirle que no podré ir_"-pensó Hitori su rostro mostraba nostalgia y un inmenso dolor en su corazón.

Joven Yamaoka se siente bien-Max miro preocupado a Hitori quien estaba pálido y triste.

Estoy bien, no se preocupe-sonrió levemente ocultado su propio dolor.

Chicos debo decirle algo más, el viaje es a las 10:00 de la mañana, pero no habrá ningún inconveniente si desean hacerlo pasado mañana, para que descansen.

Los chicos se reunieron y decidieron hacer el viaje mañana mismo, estaban ansioso de llegar a ese lugar, se lo comunicaron a Dickenson y el acepto con una sonrisa. La fiesta había acabado y cada uno se dirigía a sus habitaciones, pero había un problema, todos sabían el tramo que le duro llegar a ese lugar y no estaban dispuesto hacer tan largo viaje.

No habrá un atajo para llegar a nuestras habitaciones-comento el moreno al saber que tenia que caminar tanto.

No se, todos los caminos de este lugar son muy largo-agrego Hillary.

Eso no es verdad-exclamo Kai con seriedad.

Que dices-dijo Kenny confundido-yo me fije en el camino y no vi ningún atajo.

Entonces deberías fijarte mas, solo fue una ilusión, nos hicieron caminar en círculo para después subir las escaleras que conducían a este salón.-dijo Kai fríamente, con un tono sarcástico.

Eso no puede ser- exclamaron todos al escuchar las palabras de Kai.

Me sorprende cada día Kai-sonriendo-no creí que mi truco seria descubierto, pero me equivoque-expreso el señor Dickenson.

Entonces es verdad-pregunto Max

Así es, debía hacerle creer que este salón estaba muy lejos, para que les diera tiempo a las sirvientas para que buscara a cada uno de ustedes-explico el dueño de BBA.

Eso quiere decir que nuestros cuartos no están separados-dijo Rei

No, están en el mismo piso, como dije era un truco de distracción, así que no se preocupen cualquiera de la salida lo llevaran a sus habitaciones-sonriendo.

Para saber si era verdad cada pareja se dirigieron a las distintas salidas, solo quedaban el Señor Dickenson y Hitori.

Puedo hablar con usted-dijo Hitori seriamente.

Claro-mirándolo-le pasa algo, lo noto decaído.

No es nada, solo le quiero comunicar que no podré acompañarlo a Kyoto-bajando la mirada.

Por que no-extrañado

Es que Kyoto, tengo un pasado que no quiero recordar y si voy no podré estar concentrado en mi trabajo, lo siento- apenado-si quiere puedo ocuparme de otro trabajo pendiente usted dirá.

Eres unos de mis mejores agentes, no entiendo muy bien tus motivos, pero respetare tu decisión, te mandare unos asuntos pendientes que necesita urgentemente que se arreglen-expreso Dickenson seriamente.

Espero que me disculpe nuevamente-hizo una reverencia y salio del salón con dirección a su cuarto"_prometi no verte para no lastimarte y lo cumpliré_".

Creo que el gatito no quiere llegar a su habitación-expreso Kai con una leve sonrisa.

No quiero separarme de ti nunca mas-dijo Rei suavemente abrazado de Kai.

Debes descansar, a mi no me agrada dejarte, pero te ves cansado y es mejor que duermas-acariciándole tiernamente su rostro. Se encontraba frente a la habitación de Rei, habían llegado hace rato pero Rei no dejaba a Kai.

Esta bien-suspiro- te veré mañana mi lindo fénix-se acerco y le dio un tierno beso- buenas noches.

Kai volvió a abrazarlo y le susurro en su oído-me gusta mi nuevo nombre, gatito, dulce sueños-se separo levemente, vio el sonrojo que tenia en su cara.

Después de que Rei entrara a su habitación Kai se quedo pensativo por unos momentos"_ojala yo pueda alejar esa tristeza que vi en tu rostro y hacerte feliz_", camino hasta su habitación, al entrar se encuentra a Tala sentado en su cama esperándolo.

Que rayos haces aquí-grito enfadado- no comprendes que no puedes entrar a mi habitación así por así.

Lo se pero me gusta verte molesto, pierdes el control muy rápido-sonrió divertido-como te fue con Rei.

No te interesa-dijo en tono serio.

Si me interesa eres mi amigo y debo saberlo-mirándolo-si no me quiere decir, deberé preguntárselo a Rei-camino hasta la salida, pero Kai lo agarro fuertemente del brazo.

Tú no va a ningún lado-suspiro-esta bien, se lo dije y me corresponde.

Eso es genial, pero-vio tristeza en los ojos del bicolor-por que tiene esa cara.

El me oculta algo-bajo su mirada-cuando lo bese pude sentí su temor, su inseguridad, es como si alguien le hubiera hecho algo malo, sus ojos están opacos y eso me preocupa, si descubro que alguien le a hecho daño, juro que lo matare-dijo furioso.

Tranquilo, no estas seguro de lo que haya pasado con el, no saque conclusiones-se preocupo, había notado algo raro en Rei pero no le dio importancia.

Solo espero, que lo que estoy pensado no sea-dijo preocupado.

Solo Rei tiene la respuesta

Por lo que escuche, el tal Yamaoka te saco de la casilla-comento Kai cambiando el tema, no deseaba pensar más sobre el problema de Rei.

No me hable de ese tipo, me cae mal, como se atreve a coquetear a Dimitri enfrente mío, me hierve la sangre-dijo Tala sin pensarlo, los celos se apoderado de el al recordar como Hitori miraba a Dimitri.

Sabes lo que me estas diciendo-mirándolo fijamente-tienes celos de Yamaoka.

No es verdad-negó inmediatamente al saber lo que había dicho"_no puede ser, debo controlar lo que siento, a quien estoy engañado, siento algo por Dimitri y ese idiota me lo quiere quitar pero no se lo permitiré"_-un brillo se poso en sus ojos, sabia que debía hacer.-debo irme-dijo Talasaliendo de su pensamiento.

Que vas a hacer-pregunto Kai

He comprendido que no puedo ignorar lo que siento y seguiré el consejo que te di en Rusia-salio de la habitación.

Que tenga suerte, mereces ser feliz-susurro Kai.

Yuriy-suspiro Dimitri en su cama, pensaba en lo que había pasado en la fiesta_-"será que estaba celoso del joven Yamaoka, no creo son idea mías, todavía esta ligado al recuerdo de Brian, no puede olvidarlo, lo sigue amando después de su muerte, no tengo ninguna oportunidad con el, yo mismo me he prometido por la memoria de Brian que lo cuidare y velare por su felicidad, aunque no sea a mi lado"_-cerro sus ojos con tristeza, dejando escapar dos lagrimas-"_recuerdo el día que Brian me presento a Yuriy, así le llamaba de cariño a Tala, desde que lo vi me gusto mucho pero no podía sentir eso, era la pareja de mi mejor amigo, gracias a el pude salir de ese horrible laboratorio donde me tenían encerrado, le debo mi vida, no merecía morir de esa manera, era joven, empezaba a vivir, por fin era feliz con la persona que amaba, pero ese maldito de Boris acabo con su vida de una manera cruel, nunca se lo voy a perdonar, solo me queda la satisfacción que se esta quemando en el infierno-_abrió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas _- puedo escuchar como Brian me decía con sus ultimas fuerzas que cuidara de Tala, esa mirada de suplica la llevo clavada en mi memoria, se me partió el alma al ver como se despedía de Tala, no soporte tanto dolor que las lagrimas salieron sin que yo pudiera detenerlas, así como ahora pero este dolor que siento es distinto me destroza el alma poco a poco"_-Dimitri tuvo que salir de sus pensamiento al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta-quien será a estas horas de la noche-se seco las lagrimas, respiro profundamente para despejar su mente y cambiar su cara, dirigiéndose lentamente hasta la puerta y al abrirla se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Buenas noches Dimitri, espero no molestarte-expreso Tala al ver a Dimitri abrir la puerta.

No es ninguna molestia, por favor entre-dijo Dimitri nervioso.

Gracias, eres muy amables

Desea algo joven Tala-miro nerviosamente al chico de cabello zanahoria,

Por favor, Dimitri no me llames joven, solo Tala, somos amigos hace tiempo, me puedes llamar por mi nombre-sonriéndole.

Esta bien-susurro estaba muy nervioso, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y su cara ponerse roja.

He venido por que quiero decirte algo-se acerco a Dimitri, quien estaba cerca de la ventana.

Decirme algo, no entiendo-expreso mirándolo a los ojos, no comprendía el comportamiento de Tala.

Se que en la fiesta no me comporte muy bien, actué de una forma que nunca había actuado, te incomode con mi comportamiento y lo siento-bajo la mirada.

Te equivocas-levantándole dulcemente el rostro para que lo mirara-no me incomodaste.

No pude evitar compórtame posesivo contigo, ese Yamaoka te miraba con una intensidad que no pude indetificar y en la fiesta quiso coquetear contigo al frente mío, no lo soporte, no dejare que el me quite a la persona que quiero-dijo Tala mirando fijamente los ojos esmeralda de Dimitri.

Que dijiste-exclamo sorprendido no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Creí que nunca me iba a volver a enamorar, que Brian seria mi único amor y seguirá siendo mi primer amor pero he descubierto que siento algo por ti Dimitri, tu me desvolviste la alegría que había perdido, me enseñaste a amar de nuevo, y quiero que este a mi lado, por favor no te aleje de mi-confeso Tala esperando una respuesta, sentía como su respiración se agitaba y su corazón se aceleraba.

Yo…lo siento Tala, no puedo corresponderte, tal vez lo que sientes por mi sea amistad y estas confundido-al decir esas palabras desvió su mirada, le dolía haber dicho esa mentira, tenia miedo"_perdoname Tala, te amo pero no puedo decírtelo, como tu dices Brian será tu primer amor, no hay espacio para mi, no aprovechare este momento de confusión para entrar a tu corazón_"

Por que me dices esos, no estoy confundido, te amo Dimitri, realmente te amo, lo que siento no es amistad como tu dices es amor puro y sinceros, es que no entiendes-expreso con lagrimas en los ojos le había dolido las palabras de Dimitri.

Yo…no…-no sabia que decir, le dolía ver a Tala en ese estado.

No digas nada, ya comprendí, estas enamorado de otra persona, por eso lo dijiste - bajo la mirada-no te preocupes, me alegra que hayas conseguido alguien a que amar, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, perdona mi estupidez, solo te pido que cuides esa persona que es dueña de tu corazón, Spokoynoy nochi! (buenas noche en ruso) -después de decir esas palabras levanto su rostro, sonrió levemente y se dirigió a la puerta

Dimitri quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras de dolor"_pero que he hecho, por favor no te vallas, Tala"_- su mente gritaba desesperadamente al ver como Tala se alejaba de el"_tengo que detenerlo debe saber mis verdaderos sentimientos_"-corrio desesperadamente, deteniendo a Tala ante que se fuera, lo abrazo tiernamente por atrás, apoyando levemente su cabeza en el hombro de Tala- por favor no te vallas Yuriy, Izvini (perdón en ruso)-susurro dulcemente en su oído.

El chico de cabellos zanahorias abrió grandemente sus ojos al sentir como Dimitri lo tenia abrazado y al escuchar su verdadero nombre en los labios de su nuevo amor-Dimitri- susurro.

Lo que te dije ante era mentira, tenia miedo, de que no fuera verdad, prometí que nunca te diría mis sentimientos pero no puedo contenerlo, debo decírtelo sino moriré, el dueño de mi corazón eres tu Yuriy te amo, deseo estar contigo ahora y para siempre.-estrecho mas el cuerpo de Tala contra el suyo.

Tala se voltio sin deshacerse del abrazo de Dimitri, y pudo ver esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaba, el había creído que Dimitri no lo quería pero se equivoco, estaba feliz-yo también te amo Dimitri-se acerco a sus labios y lo beso apasionadamente, siendo correspondido por el chicos de ojos esmeralda, al separarse se miraron amorosamente, para ellos ya no existía palabras algunas, solo el latir de sus corazones-quiero que seamos uno solo Dimitri-susurro sensualmente en el oído de Dimitri haciendo que el chico se sonrojara a mas nos poder-deseo ser tuyo, para siempre.

Al escuchar esas palabras Dimitri beso tiernamente el cuello de Tala, quien gimió como respuesta a la acaricia-yo también deseo lo mismo Yuriy-lo abrazo y lo condujo a la cama, recostándolo suavemente-Ya tebya lyublyu! Yuriy (te amo en ruso)- lo volvió a besar pero esta vez con desesperación, había deseado tanto estar con el, que nunca creyó que se hiciera realidad, esa noche se amaron y se volvieron uno solo, demostrándose el uno al otro todo el amor que tenia dentro de sus corazones.

Marahia, puedo pasar-pregunto Rei al entrar a la habitación de su amiga.

Claro, tu sabes que puedes entrar-respondió Marahia agarrandole tiernamente la mano para que entrara, los dos se sentaron en la cama-que pasa, no puedes dormir o algo te preocupa.

Las dos cosas-expreso el chino suspirando.

Te paso algo con Kai-pregunto preocupada.

No, no es eso, Kai me ha dicho que me ama, así como yo lo amo, y estoy muy feliz, pero…-bajo la mirada.

Pero…, que pasa Rei, dime-levanto el rostro de Rei para que la mirara.

Es que cuando me beso, no puede controlar mi miedo, comencé a temblar, mi cuerpo se tenso, los recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente, creí que era Él, el que me besaba y no Kai, me aterre, aunque reaccione, me convencí que era Kai el dueño de esos labios y puede corresponderlo, yo se que sintió mi miedo, cuando nos separando me abrazo protectoramente, como si tuviera protegiéndome de algo malo, me susurro palabras tranquilizadoras-suspiro tristemente.

El te pregunto algo, por que templaste o algo por el estilo.

No, ya te dije que me abrazo y eso me preocupa.

Por que te preocupa-dijo Marahia

Mi temor es que se de cuenta que ya no soy el mismo Rei que conoció y me deje-dijo triste.

Por que no le cuenta lo que te paso, el tiene derecho de saber es tu pareja ahora, y te puede ayudar a superar esos miedos que tienes-sugirió Marahia al ver la cara de preocupación de Rei.

No creo tener el valor para decírselo, es mejor que el no sepa nada.

Como puede decir eso, Rei eres su pareja, el se dará cuenta de tu miedo, como eres ahora, y te exigirá una explicación, debes confiar en el-expreso sorprendida por la decisión del chino.

Ya tome una decisión el no sabrá nada, no voy a arruinar mi relación con el contándole lo que me paso, superare mis miedos-dijo seriamente.

Hojala no este cometiendo un error, termines lastimadote y lastimando a Kai-suspiro tristemente por la decisión que tomo Rei. Mientras que ellos hablaban alguien escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

Que será lo que oculta Rei, me preocupa, pude notar un cambio drástico en su mirada, por lo que escuche es algo muy grave y Kai se esta dando cuenta.

Max que haces allí-susurro Tyson detrás de Max asustándolo.

Tyson-se tapo la boca para no gritar-que haces aquí-susurro alejándose de la puerta.

Eso mismo quiero saber que haces aquí, me dijiste que ibas a buscar agua y te tardarte, así que te vine a buscar que tanto escuchabas-pregunto curioso.

Mejor vamos a la habitación allí te lo diré-se dirigieron con paso lento y sin hacer ruido para que no se dieran cuenta.

Ahora si dime que estabas escuchados en esa habitación, te veo triste que pasa-se acerco a su novio, acariciándole sus mejillas suavemente.

En esa habitación se encontraba Marahia y Rei hablando-expreso Max

Por que estabas escuchando su conversación-extrañado.

No era mi intención escuchar pero la voz de Rei se escuchaba preocupada, triste y eso me alarmo-dijo preocupado.

No entiendo, por que te alarmo-dijo Tyson

Es que no te diste cuenta de cómo esta Rei, ha cambiado, el brillo de sus ojos no es el mismo, su rostro se nota una tristeza, aunque lo quiere ocultar, todos lo notaron pero ninguno quiso decir nada-

Creí que era ideas mías, vi a Rei extraño, pero no le di importancia-mirando a Max-que escuchaste en esa habitación- dijo seriamente (milagro, Tyson serio, empezó a usar el cerebro oo)

No pude escuchar mucho, lo que entendí es que Marahia le decía que debía contarle a Kai sobre lo que le paso, que era el único que podía ayudar a superar esos miedos que tiene, pero el decidió no contarle nada, tengo un mal presentimiento Tyson, esto no se ve nada bien-su voz se notaba preocupado.

No te preocupes por favor-abrazándolo-tal vez con el viaje, se arregle las cosas entre Kai y Rei, y puedan superar ese problema.

Y si no, que tal que empeora-abrazo mas fuerte a Tyson.

Todo tiene una solución ya veras, mañana será otro día, disfrutemos en viaje a Kyoto y descansemos, te prometo que estaré pendiente de lo que pueda pasar-sonriéndole.

Lo prometes-mirándolo tiernamente.

Si mi lindo niño-besándolo dulcemente en los labios-ahora vamos a dormir.

Si-volvió a besarlo y se dirigieron a dormir, sin pensar que en ese viaje traería cambios para todos.

Así que vas a Kyoto con tu amigos y ese tipo que me robo tu amor-furioso- me costo mucho llegar hasta Japón y saber donde estabas-sonriendo sarcásticamente-mmhh…pero no importa, pronto Rei serás mío otra vez, esta vez no habrá nadie que nos separes, yo me encargare de ese chico, se arrepentirá de haberse fijado en ti, eres mío, solo mío, disfruta el viaje, diviértete no te durara-dijo un chico de extraña vestimenta que miraba todo lo ocurrido desde un árbol cerca de la mansión-pronto, muy pronto mi querido tigrito-desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el cuarto capitulo. Agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir. Ahora contestare los review que me mandaron

**cyber****-horse**me alegra que este gustando mi fic, y que desee leerlo hasta el final, creo que dejare mas picada con este capitulo, espero que este también te guste, gracias por preguntar como estoy.

**AlexiaLKLR****: si** el lindo Kai se le declara a Rei, lastima que Max lo interrumpiera en un momento tan mágico, sobre lo que le paso a Rei me temo que no es nada bueno, pero todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo, me alegra que haya te gustado que tanto Tala y Tyson se pusiera celoso, me pareció gracioso ver a eso dos celoso, espero que este capitulo también te encante.

**lucy**** kusnetzov kon sakuma: **gracias por decir que mi es hermoso mi fic, no debes culpar al pobre de Max el no quiso interrumpir, por favor no mates al dulce rubio, espero que cuando leas este capitulo, no incrementes mas el deseo de matarlo. Oo espero que te guste.

**Charo**** Nakano: **como lo pediste aquí esta la actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado, y quisiera saber tu opinión sobre lo que le paso a Rei, tal vez acierte, mas adelante se dirá como murió Brian, aunque en este capitulo Dimitri diga un poco sobre la muerte del Brian, espero tu comentario de este capitulo.

**hikaru****-chan15**que bueno que te haya gustado, al escribir la declaración de amor de Kai, le puse todo mi corazón, y veo que les gusto, pero bueno siempre hay imprudente y en este caso le toco al tierno Max, me alegra que por fin pudiste subir todo los capítulos, nunca me cansare de leer tu fic, espero que este capitulo te sea de tu agrado.

**Damika**** Hiwatari: **te agradezco los comentarios sobre mi fic, y opino lo mismo que tu a mi también me gusta la pareja de Kai y Rei, espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Xno****-mizuki18: **como vez en este capitulo Kai deja por el momento su declaración, así que te pido paciencia y no desesperes, mas adelante sabrás que es lo que Kai le pedirá al tierno gatito, Hitori es un chico de gran corazón. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	5. capitulo V

_**My Soul Needs To You**_

_**(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)**_

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

"" **pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo V**

Amanecía en la mansión Dickenson, el día era soleado y el cielo estaba despejado.

Que hermoso día nos crees Ty chan-sonrió el rubio mirando la ventana.

Si es hermoso, igual que tú-abrazándolo suavemente-como te siente.

Bien, a tu lado siempre estaré bien, te quiero-correspondiendo al abraza, besándolo tiernamente.

Yo también te quiero, me encanta estar a tu lado-sonriendo-mejor bajemos a desayunar que me muero de hambre-se toco la barriga, con una mirada graciosa.

Tú nunca cambias, sigue siendo un glotón-expreso Max sonriendo al ver la cara que puso Tyson.

No soy glotón, solo me gusta comer-dijo Tyson como puchero.

Como tu digas Tychan-los dos se dirigieron al comedor, donde estaban los demás chicos, esperándolo en la mesa-creo que nos ganaron.

No tuvieron problema para llegar hasta acá-pregunto Kenny.

Para nada jefe, fue pan comido-expreso sonriendo Tyson.

Claro que para el fue fácil, tan solo con oler la comida, sabes donde esta el comedor-expreso Hillary en tono sarcástico.

No empieces Hillary, no me dañaras el desayuno, por que me molestas-exasperado.

Tranquilos chicos, es muy temprano para pelear-expreso Max

Tiene razón Max-serio-además no podemos empezar a comer, falta Rei y Kai-dijo Lee un poco intranquilo, siendo notado por Marahia.

Lee te encuentras bien, pasa algo-susurro para que solo Lee la escuchara

No pasa nada, tranquila-sonriendo levemente.

Creo que escuche mi nombre-expreso Rei al entrar al comedor-creo que soy el ultimo en llegar-apenado- lo siento.

No hay problema, todavía falta Kai-expreso un poco molesto Tyson, quería comer, pero falta todavía una persona.

Kai todavía no se ha despertado- sorprendido.

Te equivocas, Kai fue el primero en despertarse-expreso Tala.

Por que no ha venido a desayunar-pregunto el chino.

El esta haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos, siempre lo haces, esta vez no es la exención-se escogió de hombro.

¿Donde esta entrenando?-pregunto Rei

Cuando desperté, lo vi en el patio, pero ya debe estar en su habitación, arreglándose para desayunar-explico Tala, mirando a Rei fijamente.

Iré a buscarlo-dijo Rei dirigiéndose a buscar a Kai.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, ahora se tardara, y yo muriéndome de hambre-suspiro Tyson.

No es para tanto, no te vas a morir-dijo Max con una gota.

Por que Kai debe entrenar, venimos a descansar, el señor perfección no puede dejar esas cosas- expreso desesperado.

Por lo menos Kai tiene disciplina, y orden, no como cierta persona que conozco, que no conoces esas dos palabras, por que nunca tuvo una educación como el nuestro-expreso sarcásticamente el chico de ojos azul hielo.

Seré todo lo contrario a Kai, pero no soy un cybor como cierta persona-miro fijamente a Tala.

Con que esa tenemos-expreso Tala furioso

Paren los dos, compórtense como lo que son, adulto, deje de estar discutiendo, por favor-dijo en voz alta Dimitri, se estaba cansado de tanta discusión, todos se quedaron asombrado, no se imaginaba que Dimitri reaccionaria así, tenia el carácter igual a de Kai pero en menor cantidad.

- Ya lo busque en el patio y no estaba, debí escuchar a Tala, hojala este en su habitación-expreso Rei, al dirigirse a la habitación de Kai-la puerta esta abierta-entro sigilosamente a la habitación, pero no había nadie-llegue tarde, debe estar en el comedor-exclamo triste.

Me buscaba gatito-dijo Kai apareciendo detrás de Rei, abrazándolo por la espalda.

El neko al sentir alguien atrás del el comenzó a temblar, volvió a tener miedo, Kai se dio cuenta de su temor, estaba a punto de exigirle una explicación, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Tranquilo gatito, soy yo, no te asustes-dijo suavemente en el oido de Rei besando tiernamente su cuello-disculpa.

Al reconocer la voz de Kai, Rei dejo de temblar y sintió una punzada en su corazón_"no puede ser lo hice de nuevo, no quiero sentir este temor, debo superarlo, no dañare a Kai con mis problemas,"_agarro tiernamente los brazos del bicolor que estaban en su cintura, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

No te preocupes, no me asustaste, solo me agarraste desprevenido-sonrió levemente girándose para estar de frente al bicolor.

"_por que me mientes Rei, no me tienes confianza, quiero ayudarte, me lastima verte así, quisiera exigirte una explicación, pero no puedo, debo ser paciente_"-pensaba Kai al ver a Rei a los ojos-estas seguro.

Si, estoy seguro, no mes crees-mirándolo fijamente

Claro que te creo gatito-sonriendo-"_prefiero que creas que no se nada para no verte triste, no se cuanto resistiré esta situación_"-y a que debo tu visita a mi habitación, me extrañabas.

Es que como no te vi en el comedor, Tala me dijo que estabas entrenando, decidí buscarte, y si te extrañe mucho-expreso mirando los ojos amatista de Kai.

Yo también te estaba buscando, fui a tu habitación y no estabas, al regresar te vi entrar a mi habitación y te quise sorprender, pero termine asustándote-bajo un poco la mirada.

Ya te dije que no me asustaste- acaricio cariñosamente la mejilla del bicolor-será mejor bajar al comedor nos están esperando a desayunar.

Me imagino que Tyson debe estar haciendo un alboroto como siempre-sonrió levemente respondiendo a las acaricias de su gatito-por que no nos quedamos aquí un ratito mas, solo tu y yo-susurro sensualmente al oído de Rei, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Es…es que los demás deben estar esperando que lleguemos-dijo tartamudeando el neko al sentir el aliento de Kai en su oído, gimiendo levemente.

Solo bromeaba, no me gusta llegar tarde al desayuno-expreso sonriendo Kai

Creo que tu puntualidad se ha dañado, estas retrasado-rió malicioso.

Estoy retrasado, por que un gatito me entretuvo-miro fijamente los ojos dorados del chino.

No me eches la culpa-haciéndose el ofendido-solo quería buscarte para irnos juntos a comer.

Veo que el gatito se enfado-siguiéndole la corriente

Sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo-sonrió- vamos sino todos nos matara por no llegar-agarrado la mano de Kai, se dirigieron al comedor encontrándose a todos hablando calmadamente sin ningún alboroto como era costumbre.-creo que alguien puso orden-susurro

Eso veo-respondió secamente, con una mirada fría, Kai seguía siendo frió antes las demás personas, menos para Rei por ser su pareja.

Hasta que por fin llegan-dijo Tyson feliz, al saber que podía comer.

No comience, Tychan, ya viste lo que sucedió con Dimitri-exclamo Max.

Como ya están todos, podremos servir-dijo Ayumi con una sonrisa, ya estaba desesperándose al ver los berrinches de Tyson, dio la señal para que sirviera la comida.

Si a comer-grito de alegría Tyson.

El señor Dickenson, no vendrá a comer-pregunto Kenny al no ver al Dueño de la BBA

No joven, el salio temprano a la casa de Kyoto, para que este arreglado cuando ustedes lleguen-respondió Nami, quien servia las bebidas a los chicos.

Ya veo-respondió Kenny

El joven Yamaoka, se excusa con ustedes, no podrá acompañarlos a Kyoto, debe atender unos asuntos pendientes- expreso Ayumi.

Que lastima pensé que el también iba con nosotros-suspiro Max triste. Pero para Tyson y Tala era un alivio.

Después de desayunar cada uno de los chicos fueron a arreglar sus cosas para el viaje, a las 10:00 AM el autobús que lo llevaría a su destino esperaba afuera de la mansión Dickenson, con sus equipajes dentro del autobús, todos subieron y se acomodaron en sus asientos, listos, el autobús arranco rumbo a su destino.

Me puede decir, por que estas tan serio, Lee-pregunto Marahia al ver el semblante de Lee,no me puede decir que no es nada, te conozco, por algo soy tu novia.-los dos estaban sentado en unos puestos lejos para nadie escuchara la conversación.

Veo que no puedo ocultarte nada-sonriendo levemente

Que pasa-dijo Marahia preocupada, agarrandole tiernamente la mejilla.

Ayer, después de la fiesta, sentí que alguien nos vigilaba, tú no lo sentiste-mirando fijamente a Marahia.

No, ayer me quede conversando hasta tarde con Rei, no sentí nada extraño- dijo Marahia.

Es extraño, no era mi imaginación-pensativo-lo que me tiene preocupado es que, ese alguien nosotros lo conocemos-preocupado.

Que quieres decir-el miedo se apodero de ella al escuchar a Lee- no me estarás diciendo que era El.

No estoy seguro, pero esa energía que sentí era del El, pude sentir esa aura maligna que posee su bestia bit-dijo serio y con temor.

No puede ser, nosotros vimos como fue encerrado por los ancianos del pueblo, no pudo haber escapado-expreso asustada.

Eso lo se, pero ese tipo de aura solo lo tiene esa bestia bit, hay que estar alerta, por el bien de Rei-expreso con firmeza. Tras estas palabras los dos quedaron pensativos, debían proteger a Rei, a cualquier costa, no volvería a permitir que le pasara nada malo.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y cómodo para los chicos quienes miraban los paisajes de Kyoto.

Jóvenes hemos llegado-expreso el conductor al detenerse en una casa de hermosa estructura, que mantenía su toque antiguo, rodeada de árboles y flores, que le daba un aire de tranquilidad (no soy buena describiendo casas ), los chicos veían asombrado la casa y vieron a su anfitrión esperándolos en la entrada.

Por fin llegamos-expreso Tyson al bajar del autobús.-Yo digo lo mismo-dijo Max detrás de el, viendo la casa y el hermoso paisaje, uno a uno fueron bajando del vehículo quedando asombrado por lo hermoso que era el lugar.

Veo que les gusto este lugar-exclamo el Sr. Dickenson al ver las caras de asombros de los muchachos.- vengan les mostrare la casa-comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada-como verán esta casa fue construida hace mucho tiempo, anteriormente era usada como posada, pero los dueños murieron y los familiares me vendieron la propiedad.

Tal vez veamos los fantasmas de los dueños en las noches y vendrán a llevarnos por haber venido a este lugar- dijo tenebrosamente Tyson poniendo cara de zombis, estos asusto a las chicas dando gritos de miedo, refugiándose en los brazos de sus novios (ósea Marahia a Lee y Hillary con Kenny)

Es mentira verdad-temblando-no me gusta los fantasmas-expreso Max pálido del miedo.

Nooo,-poniendo voz fantasmal - yo he escuchado que las casas donde sus dueños mueren se quedan como espíritu vivientes.

Ya basta Tyson, los fantasmas no existen, deja de estar molestando con tus historias sin sentido-expreso serio Kai y harto de escuchar las mentiras de Tyson, el no creía en los fantasmas.

Yo si creo en los fantasma, pero no me dan miedo-opino Rei tranquilo, al el le daba risa las locuras que estaba diciendo Tyson.

Científicamente se ha comprobado que existen-dijo Kenny, causado que Hillary lo abrazara mas fuertes-Hillary suéltame no puedo respirar.-con la cara morada.

Yo no creo en esas tonterías-dijo Tala- vine a aquí a descansar-despreocupado.

Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Rei, yo mismo he visto fantasmas rondando el la abadía de noche- exclamo Dimitri entrando a la conversación- no se por que se ponen así-extrañado. Esto hizo que Marahia hiciera lo mismo que hizo Hillary con Kenny.

Marahia, por Dios, tranquilízate, me estas ahogando-expreso desesperado Lee

Muchachos, muchachos, aquí no hay fantasma, ni nada por el estilo, los dueños murieron de forma natural y fue en otra casa, así que no hay porque temer-dijo el Sr. Dickenson con una gota en la cabeza.

Ahhh, que lastima y yo que quería ver un fantasma- expreso Tyson decepcionado, pero al mirar los rostros furiosos de sus amigos se retracto-era mentira-sonriendo nerviosamente-ya escucharon al Sr. Dickenson no hay fantasma.

Mejor seguiré mostrándole la casa-sonriendo- como iba diciendo esta casa era una posada, así que tiene aguas termales, piscina, lugar de masajes, lugar de descanso, tiene en la parte trasera un extenso bosque, y como ustedes iban a venir, mande a construir un gimnasio para que jueguen beyblade, que les parece-expreso sonriendo.

Esto es genial, podremos descansar y jugar beyblade-dijo emocionado Tyson

No esta mal- expreso Kai sin emoción

cerca de este lugar se encuentra un pueblo, si quieren comprar cualquier cosa, los empleados de esta casa son viejo trabajando en este lugar, por si acaso desean algo ellos están a sus disposiciones-llegaron al segundo piso donde están los cuartos- pueden coger cualquiera de las habitaciones, se que algunos de ustedes prefieren dormir en el mismo cuarto-dijo el Sr. Dickenson con una sonrisa picara.

Todos quedaron sonrojados por el comentario-bueno los dejare para que se instalen y puedan disfrutar sus vacaciones, la cena se servirá a la 7:00 PM-se despidió.

Bueno que quieren hacer primero-pregunto Tyson.

Yo quiero bañarme en las aguas termales-dijo Rei

Yo también quiero ir -expreso Max

Entonces vamos a ese lugar que les parece-opino Dimitri.

Me parece bien-dijo Tala

Esta decidido, nos veremos en un hora-dijo Kai seriamente.

Siempre de autoritario Kai-expreso Tyson sarcásticamente

Claro que soy autoritario, sino esto fuera un caos, no los crees Tyson, por lo que sé tu no eres ordenado-dijo Kai fríamente a Tyson mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Tyson, por una sola vez en tu vida, deja de pelear con Kai-expreso Hillary harta de las discusiones tontas de Tyson.

Hillary tiene razón venimos descansar, no ha pelear-expreso Max cansado de ver a Tyson comportarse como un niño. Después de la pequeña discusión cada pareja tomaron sus habitaciones.

Hillary, quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo Kenny serio, tenia una duda que lo estaba matando por dentro.

¿Una pregunta?-expreso Hillary confundida al ver la expresión tan seria que tenia su novio-que pasa-se acerco sentándose en la cama donde estaba Kenny.

Tú…tú todavía gusta de Tyson-dijo Kenny bajando la cabeza, siempre supo que Hillary sentía algo por Tyson y eso lo ponía triste.

Que…- desconcertada-por que piensas eso-ella no comprendía porque Kenny le había dicho esas palabras-ya hablamos de ese tema, creí que estaba claro que al que amo eres tu-dijo dulcemente, tomando tiernamente su rostro para que la mirara-que te hace dudar de mi, por favor dímelo.

Es que siempre estas pendiente del el, siento que lo molestas solo para que el te diga algo o te haga caso, lo miras de una manera muy distinta-dijo mirándola fijamente-por que, no entiendo por que estas a mi lado.

Eres un tonto lo sabias-dijo un poco enfadada y a la vez triste-desde que supe que Tyson quería a Max deje de sentir ese sentimiento de amor por el, convirtiéndose en uno de amistad, lo molesto porque es mi amigo solo por eso, me preocupo por el como me preocupo por los demás chicos, tu dudas han hecho que veas cosas, que no son, que tengo que hacer para que me creas que tu eres al que verdaderamente amo, el que tuvo conmigo en mis penas, en mis alegría, me ayudo a superar el dolor de no se correspondida, te amo-comenzó a llorar

Por favor Hillary perdóname, no quiero verte llorar-dijo apenado, secándole suavemente las lagrimas-te amo-besándola tiernamente.

No vuelvas a dudar de mi Kenny, me lastimas cuando los haces-expreso Hillary abrazada de Kenny.

No lo haré – mirándola tiernamente- quiero verte feliz, que seas la alegre chica que me enamore.

Me gusta cuando me hablas tan dulcemente-dijo Hillary besando tiernamente a Kenny.

Debemos reunirnos con los demás, ya han a pasado una hora, y no nos hemos cambiado-dijo Kenny mirando el reloj- y se que te demoras en cambiarte-esto puso a Hillary de mal humor (grave error)

Me estas llamando lenta, veras quien se cambia mas rápido de ropa, tendrás que retractar lo dicho- dijo furiosa entrando al baño para cambiarse.

Creo que metí la pata-suspiro Kenny

- Te preocupa algo Tala-dijo Dimitri al ver a Tala mirar seriamente a Rei.

Todos estaban en las aguas termales, los chicos de un lado y las chicas del otro con una cerca como separación.

No, solo estaba divagando en mis pensamiento-respondió Tala sin dejar de mirar a Rei quien estaba con Kai hablando, en una parte alejada, mientras Max, Tyson, Kenny y Lee estaban jugando.

Yuriy, Rei siempre tuvo esa mirada opaca en sus ojos, esa tristeza que refleja su cara-pregunto Dimitri, como el nunca había visto Rei, el pensaba que el era así.

No, el ha cambiado drásticamente, cuando lo conocí tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, era alegre, su rostro reflejaba confianza, valor pero ahora no hay rastro de esa persona-expreso serio Tala.

Entonces debió pasarle algo muy grave para que este así, no lo crees-opino Dimitri preocupado.

Pienso lo mismo, pero si el no dice nada no lo podrán ayudar, no quiero que Kai salga lastimado, si descubro que Kai es infeliz no descansare hasta verlo separado de Rei.-dijo seriamente Tala, el no iba a dejar que Rei arruinara la vida de Kai.

Oigan ustedes dos, no se queden ahí, vengan a jugar con nosotros-dijo Tyson echándole agua a Dimitri y a Tala.-no sean aburrido.

Eso no se vale, nos agarraste desprevenido-expreso Tala disgustado

Esa es la idea-rió Max al ver mojado a los dos chicos rusos.-Kai, Rei vengan ante que Tyson los mojen como a ellos.

Yo me encargo de mojar a Kai-expreso Tala divertido echándole agua a Kai.

Como te atreves, esto me la pagaras-dijo furioso Kai

No es para tanto solo te mojaron un poco-rió Rei al ver mojado a su fénix, reía como antes, por primera vez desde el año pasado, dejaba su temores y se divertía lo que le agrado a Kai, el extrañaba esa sonrisa sincera que tenia su gatito.

Así que un poco, entonces vamos a ver si a ti te gusta que te mojen-dijo Kai riendo maléficamente mientras mojaba a Rei_"que lindo se ve cuando sonríe, si debo compórtame como ellos para ver esa sonrisa lo haré, quiero verte feliz"_- te gusto-esto dejo asombrado a los demás, nunca había visto a Kai participar en un juego de ese estilo.

Por que me mojaste, al que deberías mojar es a Tala-dijo Rei haciendo un puchero.

Porque tu te reíste de mi, ahora veras Tala también te voy mojar o mejor dicho a ahogar-expreso Kai con una cara siniestra, y así comenzó una guerra de tirarse agua uno contra otros.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el quinto capitulo. Agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir. Ahora contestare los review que me mandaron

**Charo Nakano**: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este también te guste y no te preocupes Kai será compresivo con Rei y no lo dejara al contrario lo mantendrá a su lado.

**AlexiaLKLR **: que bueno que te este gustado, te diré que vendrá mas suspenso, sobre Tala, ya ves que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por Dimitri y la pregunta que me hiciste la respuesta es si, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari**: hola espero que este capitulo te guste, pronto se sabrá lo que Rei oculta tanto, y la identidad del chico que esta detrás de el, solo te pido paciencia, te cuidas, abrazos.

**cyber-horse**: espero que en este capitulo no te haya quedado picada, pero bueno como tu dices la misión de los fic es sembrar la intriga sin eso no es interesante, ojala que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Damika Hiwatari: **hola, te agradezco tu opinión sobre mi fic, pronto sabrás lo que le pasa a Rei, espero que este capitulo te guste, chao.

Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	6. capitulo VI

**_My_****_ Soul Needs To You_**

**_(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)_**

**Aclaraciones:** **Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

**"" pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo VI**

Los días pasan muy rápidos y nuestros amigos disfrutan sus vacaciones entre risas, discusiones, diversión y amor ese era el ambiente que reinaba en esa casa, pero para Kai y Rei vendrían tiempo muy difíciles.

Rei paseaba por los alrededores de la casa, últimamente sé sentía observado, tenia constante pesadillas, presentía que algo malo estaba apunto de ocurrir, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a un lugar lejano donde guardaban cosas viejas e inservible, estaba desolado, oscuro y tenia aspecto tenebroso.

Como llegue aquí-dijo el neko, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo, tenia miedo, ese sitio le recordaba cosas que quería olvidar-no comprendo por que estoy en este lugar-se dijo así mismo.

_Yo si sé porque estas aquí tigrito, yo te llame-_dijo una voz

qui..quien es-expreso nervioso al escuchar esa voz, miro por todos lados pero no pudo divisar ninguna silueta de alguien.

_-Pero que mala memoria tienes mi tigrito, solo te dejo un año y ya me olvidaste- se _volvió a escuchar la voz, esta vez Rei pudo sentir un aura que le era demasiado familiar.

Esa aura…yo…yo la conozco, no puede ser-dijo con terror al saber de quien se trataba.

_-Veo que no me olvidaste del todo, yo no te olvide en ningún momento, mi adorable Rei, desde que me libere de ese encierro, mi mayor anhelo es verte de nuevo y terminar lo que empecé_-la voz seescuchaba mas cerca del lugar donde estaba Rei, quien estaba totalmente aterrado e inmóvil, podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente.

Tu…tu estas sellado, no pudiste haber escapado, todos los de la aldea vieron como los ancianos te sellaron junto a la bestia bit maligna-decía Rei con lo poco que le quedaba de valor.

_-Ah así, los ancianos, ellos no sirven, lo que hicieron fue hacerme un favor que un mal, les hubiera visto la cara que pusieron cuando los fui a visitar, los pobres tenían tanto miedo-_ se escucho una risa sarcástica.

Que les has hecho maldito-pregunto furioso Rei, dejo su miedo aparte para enfrentarse con esa voz que tanto lo perturbaba.

_-Que lindo, el tigre saco sus garras, ja, no me hagas reír, sé que estas muerto de miedo, todavía recuerda lo que te hice, pero te contestare, les hice pagar por lo que me hicieron, no le perdonare que me hayan alejado de ti, sabiendo que nosotros estamos destinado a estar juntos-_grito furioso, en ese momento la silueta de una persona apareció enfrente de Rei, poco a poco se dejo ver a un chico, mas o menos la edad de Rei, cabello chocolate oscuro largo hasta la cintura, sus rasgos eran iguales a los de Rei con la diferencia que sus ojos en vez de ser dorado eran rojos como la sangre reflejaba odio y rencor, vestía un traje chino color negro con franjas rojas (si quieren saber Rei esta vestido como en beyblade vforce).

Esto es una pesadilla, no puede estar ocurriendo-dijo entrando en shock, comenzó a retroceder al ver la silueta que estaba enfrente de el

_-Me vengare de Lee y Marahia por haber arruinado mis planes, siempre me alejaban de ti cuando éramos chicos, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir y ni creas que no sé que hay alguien que me esta robando lo que es mío, ha ese también lo matare_-sonrió maléficamente, tomando del brazo a Rei para que no escapara.

Suéltame, maldito, no dejare que lastime a mis amigos, ni a Kai, escuchaste-grito desesperado y furioso al escuchar lo que dijo ese tipo, con toda sus fuerzas pudo zafarse-no dejare que les hagas daño y no me digas que soy tuyo porque no es verdad.

_-Claro que eres mío, estoy en tus pensamientos, en tu piel, tu alma me pertenece y nadie me va ha separar de ti, nadie, mejor ve olvidando de ese chico llamado Kai, por que no vivirá eso me encargo yo, ahora vendrás conmigo- _el chico volvió a tomar a Rei con mayor fuerza.

Déjame, no iré contigo, no volverás a tocarme, desgraciado, suéltame-comenzó a gritar con toda sus fuerzas, luchando para soltarse, pero era inútil.

_-No te resistas, o tendré que utilizar mis poderes para que te quedes tranquilo_-expreso furioso el chico.

Tendrás que matarme-exclamo golpeado por fin a su agresor, dejándolo aturdido, lo que aprovecho para escapar, adentradose en el bosque.

_-Maldición, podrás correr Rei, pero sabes que tarde o temprano volverás a ser mío- _dicho esto comenzó a correr tras de Rei_- ya veras te atrapare-_estaba apunto de alcanzarlo cuando una luz blanca rodio a Rei y esa luz le mando un ataque, que lo dejo herido en su hombro derecho_-rayos, Drigger lo defendió, nunca creí que tuviera esa habilidad, pero esto no se quedara así, ya nos volveremos a ver tigrito_-desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Rei corría, sin mirar atrás, no se había percatado que su fiel amigo Drigger lo había salvado, su desesperación crecía, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se podía oír su sollozos, tenia un miedo espantoso, volver a ver a la persona que destruyo su vida fue un impacto tan grande que no sabia donde estaba corriendo solo quería escapar.

Esos gritos se escucharon por esto alrededores, maldición, este presentimiento no se me quita, desde que desperté no me ha dejado tranquilo-dijo Kai corriendo por el mismo camino que había caminado Rei, como no encontraba a su gatito por ningún lado de la casa salio a buscarlo, cuando escucho unos gritos-lo que mas temo, es que esos gritos eran de Rei- sentía que se estaba acercando, cuando pudo ver una luz blanca centellando-pero que rayos-se asombro por tan extraño fenómeno-esa luz yo la conozco esta muy cerca-corrió mas rápido, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse, un temor se apodero de el, al observar a su gatito correr con desesperación.

"_debo escapar, proteger a mis amigos, a Kai quien es la persona a quien amo"-_penso Rei, estaba agitado y cansado de tanto correr, pudo sentir que alguien lo agarraba por el hombro, se aterro que fuera esa persona que lo atrapo, con la fuerza que le quedaba le dirigió un golpe directo a la cara pero fallo.

Pero… Rei que te sucede-expreso Kai sorprendido a esquivar el golpe de Rei, ejerciendo presión pudo atrapar a su gatito que se movía por soltarse.

Suéltame, déjame ir, te lo ruego-dijo llorando, sus ojos se notaban oscuros, como si no tuviera alma, había entrado en shock y no sabía quien le hablaba.

Rei, reacciona, soy Kai- comenzó a sacudirlo para que reaccionara pero era inútil, seguía en trance y hablaba sin sentido-REI, REI, REACIONA, RAYOS, VUELVE EN TI-le grito desesperado, no soportaba ver a su gatito en esa forma.

Ka….kai-dijo Rei débilmente, ya no tenia fuerza, sentía que se iba desmayar

Si mi amor soy yo, tranquilo, estoy a tu lado-abrazo tiernamente a Rei, sintiendo alivio en parte, pero ese alivio se acabo cuando el cuerpo de Rei se desvanecía (se desmayaba) en sus brazos-Rei, que te sucede-le dijo asustado teniéndolo en su regazo.

Ayúdame -susurro Rei ante de perder el conocimiento por completo en los brazos de su ser amado.

* * *

_"que me paso, me siento pesado"_-Rei comenzaba a despertar después de estar inconsciente por mucho tiempo, abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Kai preocupado, igual que los de sus amigos-Kai-susurro, estaba débil. Todos lo que estaban en la habitación de Kai y Rei se alegraron, llevaban horas esperando que despertara.

Te siente bien Rei- Max fue el primer el hablar, estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

Viejo, no has dado el susto de nuestras vidas-expreso Tyson igual de preocupado.

Que me paso-fue lo que dijo el neko, estaba confundido, no sabía como había llegado a su habitación, miro a Kai, su rostro se reflejaba una preocupación y angustia muy grande, pero lo ocultaba con los mechones de sus cabellos.

Como no lo recuerdas-expreso Hillary angustiada.

No-bajo la cabeza el neko apenado su mente era un revoltijo.

Solo sabemos, que Kai llego a la casa contigo en brazos inconscientes, estabas temblando y tenias fiebre, el nos dijo que te encontró en el bosque en estado de shock –explico Kenny serio, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando.

Al escuchar la explicación de Kenny, los recuerdos de Rei vinieron de repente, llenándolo de miedo, su respiración se agito, aunque quiso ocultarlo, para Kai, Marahia, Lee y Tala no paso desapercibido el cambio de Rei.

Eso fue lo que paso, no puedo recordar nada, lo siento-dijo Rei ocultando su nerviosismo.

De verdad no recuerdas nada Rei-dijo Kai serio, estaba llegando a sus limites, no podía soportar que Rei le ocultara algo que era grave, cuando lo vio desmayarse sintió que lo perdería.

No, la cabeza me da vuelta, y no puedo ver claro las imágenes en mi mente- expreso cabizbajo, no podía mirar a Kai a los ojos sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

Porque no lo dejamos descansar, y le preparamos una rica cena para que se recupere-sugirió Hillary al sentir el ambiente pesado y tenso.

Me parece bien, dejémoslo descansar -apoyo Max la idea de Hillary, sabia que si se mantenía en ese cuarto algo malo pasaría, aunque tarde o temprano el presentimiento que tenía se iba a cumplir, así que Kenny, Tyson, Tala y Dimitri salieron. Quedando adentro Lee, Marahia y Kai.

Tú sabes que es mentira lo que dice Rei-dijo Dimitri caminado a lado de Tala.

Si, a nadie convenció, estoy seguro que Kai esta a punto de explotar, y eso no es bueno.

Ya veo-suspiro Dimitri, nunca pensó que tendría que vivir esa situación con los nuevos amigos que había conocido.

Los tres miraban a Rei seriamente, mientras Rei no sabia que hacer, quería hablar con Marahia y Lee, pero Kai se encontraba en la habitación, y no deseaba que el escuchara la conversación, Kai tan solo mirarlo, pudo darse cuenta que no lo quería en la habitación, le dolió tanto que confiara en ellos que en el.

No te preocupes, se que no quieres que este aquí, así que me voy, hojala puedas decirme que demonios ocurre-dijo fríamente, sin mirar a Rei, salio del cuarto golpeando fuertemente la puerta, se sentía abatido, nunca se había sentido así, se quedo en la puerta para escuchar la conversación, el no se iba a ir sin ante saber que le pasaba a Rei.

Kai-dijo llorando Rei, le había dolido esas palabras, el quería que se fuera pero no de esa manera.

Rei por favor dinos que te paso-dijo Marahia abrazando a Rei quien lloraba en su regazo.

Lo vi., era el, volvió por mi- expreso desesperado intensificando su llanto

Lo sabia ese maldito regreso, como se pudo escapar-gruño Lee furioso.

Tu sabia que el estaba en Japón-exclamo sorprendido el neko.

Si, lamentablemente, no fue una equivocación, el áurea que sentí el día de la fiesta era el-se lamento Lee, al ver la cara de horror de Rei

Marahia, tu también lo sabias-pregunto Rei.

Si - bajando la cabeza- Lee me lo dijo cuando íbamos en el bus.

Por que rayos, no me lo dijeron-grito furioso (Rei gritando si es extraño)

Tranquilízate, poniéndote así no arreglaras nada-hablo fuertemente Lee calmando a Rei

Lo siento, pero verlo de nuevo, fue lo peor que me ha pasado, yo creía que esa pesadilla había pasado, pero el ha regresado, quiere hacerle daño a ustedes y Kai, no quiero que el mate a Kai-comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Has pensado decirle a Kai y a tus amigos lo que te ha pasado- pregunto Marahia

No se lo diré-respondió serio-no quiero preocuparlos.

Rei, ya están preocupados, lo que te paso hoy no fue un juego, Kai mas que nadie, debe saber que te pasa, te lo dije cuando hablamos, Kai puede salir lastimado, y eso es lo que esta pasado, lo demás también están siendo lastimado por estar ocultando las cosas-expreso Marahia molesta por la actitud de su amigo.

Ella tiene razón ya no puedes seguir ocultando las cosas-dijo Lee igual de molesto.

No lo haré, ya lo he decido y punto, ahora déjeme solo, por favor-expreso Rei, cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Esta bien te dejaremos pero escúchanos, debe ser honesto con ellos, te ha convertido en otra persona, el Rei que conocí confiaba en sus amigos ciegamente, porque sabia que ellos lo apoyaría, estas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida-con esas palabras salieron los dos, si saber que Kai había escuchado parte de la conversación.

Las horas pasaron, ya el sol se ocultaba, dando paso a la noche, Kai se había quedado sentado en la puerta de su habitación, la conversación que escucho lo dejo confundido y llenos de dudas, se sentía frustrado, furioso consigo mismo por no saber ayudar a la persona que amaba, podía escuchar como lloraba Rei, le partía el alma escucharlo, no sabia que hacer, la desesperando y la ira se apoderan de el, perdiendo el control de si, su mente se cerro por completo.

Kai, me escuchas, Kai-pregunto Max quien venia a avisar a Rei que la comida estaba lista y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Kai en ese estado.

Que rayos quieres-dejo salir esa palabras sin mirar a Max, eran frías llenas de rabia.

Oye Kai, Max solo te pregunto que te pasaba, no tienes porque contestarle así-dijo Tyson molesto al ver como Kai trato a su adorable Max.

Tu también vienes a molestar, es que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que fregarme la vida-dijo Kai levantándose mirando sin sentimiento.

Mira Kai no te…-Max paro a Tyson antes que se pusiera a pelear con Kai, no le gusto esa mirada que tenia.

Solo venimos a decirles a Rei que esta lista la cena-dijo nervioso el rubio-y creímos que tu podría decirles.

Díganselo ustedes, para eso vinieron, no tengo nada que decirle a Kon-al decir eso se fue al comedor donde se sentó, sin decir ninguna palabra, Tala se sorprendió al verlo así sabia que ese no era Kai, había perdido el control de si mismo, y podría ser peligroso.

Que le habrá pasado a Kai-dijo Max nervioso.

No se pero hace mucho que no veía esa expresión en su rostro-expreso Tyson preocupado.

Es verdad -dijo triste Max

Tyson y Max avisaron a Rei sobre la cena, al entrar a la habitación pudieron ver que estaba decaído y triste, pero el le había dicho que estaba bien, ellos no dijeron nada y se dirigieron al comedor donde los esperaban los demás.

Todos lo que estaban en la mesa comían mientras reían o hablaban de cualquier tema, solo para que Rei se sintiera mejor, ya que lo veían muy decaído, Rei solo sonreía a cada cosa que escuchaba, fingía que estaba bien, sabiendo que era mentira, se estaba muriendo por dentro al ver que Kai no lo había mirado en ningún momento, era como no existiera.

Kai se levanto sin decir ninguna palabra, sin mirar a nadie solo se alejo, se detuvo cuando Rei lo llamo, pero no le hizo caso, solo miro con desagrado y siguió caminado.

Kai-susurro con dolor, nunca Kai lo había ignorado de esa manera, su mirada era extraña, se levanto para seguirlo, pero Tala lo detuvo.

Deberías dejar que se valla-dijo Tala mirando seriamente a Rei, no iba a dejar que dañara mas a Kai de lo que ya estaba.

Por que dices esos-Rei no comprendía las palabras de Tala.

No te basta todo el daño que le has hecho a Kai, ten un poco de consideración y aléjate de el-dijo furioso, asombrando a los presente.

?Que!-exclamo sorprendido Rei "_yo lo he lastimado, por eso esta así"_, sintió una punzada en su corazón y sin decir nada corrió hasta donde estaba Kai, quien se encontraba en el pasillo de la entrada.

Kai, detente, por favor-dijo Rei tocando el hombro de Kai.

No me toques-fue lo que dijo Kai sin voltearse, su tono de voz era extremadamente fría.

Que te sucede-pregunto Rei asombrado por la reacción de Kai-es que no con…

No confió en ti, eso es lo que me ibas a decir-dijo Kai girándose quedando enfrente a Rei-no creí que fueras tan cínico -dijo sarcásticamente, su miraba reflejaba la ira que tenia dentro de el.

Por que dices eso-Rei quedo frió al escucharlo, no podía creer que Kai le hablara de esa manera.

No te hagas que no sabes, no soy idiota como crees-sonrió sarcásticamente -como puedes hablar de confianza si tú no confías en mí para nada, es que te tengo que recodar que desde que nos volvimos a ver me has mentido y ocultado cosas sobre ti, solo he fingido que no se nada para no presionarte, para que me digas que rayos pasa-grito furioso, estaba fuera de control, las palabras las decía sin pensarla.

Kai yo…-no sabia que decir podía sentir en su mirada amatista la furia y la tristeza, en ese momento recordó las palabras de Tala.

Sabes me siento devastado, vació, frustrado de no saber que puedo hacer para quitar esa tristeza en tu ojos, nunca me había sentido, tan débil, me enseñaron que los sentimiento te hacían vulnerable y empiezo a creerlo de nuevo, de que vale que sentía este amor si me destruye poco a poco, cuando te vi en el bosque en ese estado, sentí miedo, miedo a perderte-bajo su cabeza ocultando su mirada con sus cabellos grisáceos.

Rei seguía sin decir nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver y escuchar a Kai, Marahia se lo había dicho, su silencio le había hecho daño a su fénix, se sentía culpable, quiso acercarse pero Kai retrocedió.

No quiero tu lastima, ahora que sabes como me siento-cerro sus puños fuertemente hasta quedar blancos-no quiero saber nada de ti, lo que me has hecho sentir nunca te lo perdonare, desearía nunca haberte conocido, Rei kon, para que cambie, solo para sentir dolor, creí haber encontrando la felicidad, que la oscuridad en que vivía se había esfumado pero era mentira, te amo eso nunca podré deshacerlo, pero no aguanto este dolor que siento-al terminar Kai subió su rostro y vio a Rei lleno de lagrimas, estaba de nuevo en shock, Kai reacciono al verlo en ese estado, volvió a tomar control de su mente, quiso abrazarlo, pedirle perdón pero la culpa fue tan grande que salio corriendo hacia el bosque, necesitaba estar solo.

Por favor, Kai no me dejes-susurro entre sollozos cayendo de rodillas, llorando con toda su alma.

Esta vez Kai se paso-dijo Max molesto, había escuchado todo e igual que los demás chicos, habían quedado paralizado al escuchar la discusión-el no tiene derecho de tratar a Rei de esa manera.

Si que la tiene, le dije muy claro a Rei que dejara a Kai pero el no me quiso hacer caso, tiene lo que merece por hacerle tanto mal a Kai-dijo Tala igual de molesto, en el comedor el ambiente estaba pesado.

No permitiré que hables así de Rei, tú no lo conoces para que hables de el-expreso Marahia furiosa, tenia que defender a Rei.

Tal vez no lo conozca del todo, pero si sé que le ha hecho a Kai- expreso Tala mirando a Marahia- el solo sabe lastimar, con su mentiras-al decir eso, Lee lo agarro de cuello listo para golpearlo y hacerlo callar pero Dimitri se interpuso.

Basta, no peleen, no arreglaran nada peleando-grito Hillary, estaba harta de esa situación, debían darle solución y sabia quienes eran las personas que podían aclara esa situación.

Debemos tranquilizarnos, pensar en vez de actuar-dijo Kenny.

Marahia, Lee, ustedes saben lo que le esta pasando a Rei, por favor, se lo pido, díganos que ocurre con el-imploro Hillary angustiada.

Los chinos se miraron y suspiraron era la hora de saber la verdad, por el bien de Rei y de Kai debían decir lo que estaba pasando.

Continuara……..

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el sexto capitulo.Disculpen por la demora pero como ya entre a clases me será un poco difícil actualizar, pero no se preocupen yo terminare este fic. No vayan a matar a Kai por lo que le ha hecho a Rei los dos sufren de igual manera, apareció el personaje misterioso el culpable que Rei haya cambiado, pronto sabrán su nombre, ya veran que todo se solucionara, Agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir. Ahora contestare los review que me mandaron

**ReiKai****/Misao Dengel/Angel Girl : **me alegro que te este gustando espero que este también sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu opinión

**Charo**** Nakano: **Hola que bueno que te guste la parte de Kai jugando, como el siempre es frio nadie imaginaria a Kai en esa situación pero como tu dice todo para que Rei sea feliz, debo decirte que sobre la muerte de Brian falta mucho solo te pido paciencia. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

**cyber****-horse**Hola! Espero que este bien, creo que este capitulo si vas a estar picada, ya apareció el causante de que Rei este cambiado, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Chistrina**konnichiwa me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, en este capitulo como veras apareció el desgraciado que dañomentalmente al adorable Rei, y que solo ha traído dolor para Rei y Kai, no te preocupes que cuando Kai sepa la verdad esesujeto tendrá su merecido, pronto sabrás que le hizo ese tipo a Rei y también que cosa Kai le pedirá a su lindo gatito,veo que estas informada sobre la pareja Kai y Rei, yo también había visto algo entre ellos dos en el primer beyblade,igual que en la segunda temporada, pero se te olvido mencionar o será que no lo viste es cuando Salima le pidió a Rei quelo viera en un sitio y Kai lo siguió y le dice"aquí es donde te vas a ver con ella" o algo así no soy buena recordadodialogo preciso pero lo que pude notar es que su cara mostraba que estaba molesto por que Rei iba a ver a Salima. en Beyblade G-revolution no la he visto TT pero te agradezco la información , espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Damika**** Hiwatari: **me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que te pareciera divertido, ya sabrás que fue loque le sucedió a Rei pero debes tener un poco de paciencia y no te preocupes que Kai tomara cartas en el asunto, nadie toca a su gatito sin que el no haga algo, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

**_My_****_ Soul Needs To You_**

**_(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)_**

****

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

**"" pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Nota especial: quiero disculparme grandemente por ausentarme por tanto meses, pero he tenido tremendo problema para subir este capitulo, hace tiempo que estaba listo, pero había problema con mi cuenta, espero que me entiendan y que le sigan gustando mi fic, que esta hecho de corazón para ustedes y no se preocupen que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, quiero agradecer a ****charo**** glz y nekot ¡gracias por su ayuda ¡ pronto verán el siguiente capitulo.**

**Capitulo VII**

Los chinos se miraron y suspiraron era la hora de saber la verdad, por el bien de Rei y Kai debían decir lo que estaba pasando, pero para ellos era muy difícil, habían jurado no decir nada hasta que Rei le diera permiso, pero la situación estaba saliendo de control y ellos debía hacer algo, Marahiah veía las caras de todos, reflejaban una preocupación por Rei, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su novio se dio fuerza para decir la verdad.

-Rei…Rei…fue…-tan solo recordar esos momentos dolorosos sintió una punzada en el corazón y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Rei fue violado- al terminar la frase rompió a llorar en los brazos de Lee.

-No es cierto -expreso horrorizada Hillary al saber la verdad, el lugar estaba en silencio, los chicos estaba estáticos, nunca pensaron escuchar algo así, lo que le había ocurrido a Rei era terrible.

-Rei sufrió mucho después de lo ocurrido, no ha vuelto hacer el mismo de siempre y ahora ese sujeto que le hizo tanto daño ha vuelto para terminar lo que empezó, piensa llevárselo para que este a su lado-dijo Marahia entre sollozos.

-Tantos que luchamos para que Rei se sobrepusiera de lo ocurrido, que volviera a vivir, a sonreír, que olvidara por una vez por toda ese mal momento, ese maldito vuelve para destruir lo poco que queda de la alma de Rei y sumergirlo a esa oscuridad que tanto miedo temíamos -expreso Lee furioso ocultando su tristeza.

-Pobre Rei, no me imaginaba el sufrimiento que esta sintiendo ahora-dijo Max triste

-Por que no nos lo contó, rayos somos amigos, debió confiar en nosotros-expreso furioso Tyson, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que querían salir.

-Porque no quise preocuparlos amigos-dijo Rei débilmente, reuniendo fuerzas para enfrentar a sus amigos, ellos ya sabían la verdad y debía darle una explicación, su cara estaba demacrada, vio a Marahia y a Lee- rompieron su promesa-susurro levemente.

-Ya era hora que ellos supieran la verdad, Rei no podías tener esto más ocultos-expreso Marahia bajando la cabeza.

-Hasta cuando tenias pensado callar, no te das cuenta que estamos preocupados por ti-exclamo Kenny mirando seriamente a Rei, estaba triste por lo ocurrido pero la desconfianza que tenia Rei hacia ellos le dolió, abrazo a Hillary quien lloraba en su hombro.

-Lo siento, nunca pensé en ustedes, creí que callando lo que me paso, no lastimaría a nadie, que equivocación más grande, los lastime a ustedes y a Kai-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente- lastime a la persona a quien amo con todo el corazón, Tala tenia razón, no supe el daño que le causaba, lo perdí, el me odia-su cabeza le dolía fuertemente, sentía que sus fuerzas lo dejaban, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

-Rei-exclamo Tala al ver como Rei se sostenía para no caerse, los demás reaccionaron igual-discúlpame Rei, debes hablar con Kai, el perdió el control, lo que te dijo no es verdad.

-Ya es tarde, el…me…o…odia-dijo el chino cayendo inconsciente, en los brazos de sus amigos.

Kai corrió una gran distancia por el bosque, estaba oscuro, solo la luna llena le brinda su luz para que viera por donde iba, se detuvo, no podía cree lo que había hecho, su respiración era agitada, sentía una punzada fuerte en su corazón, la imagen de Rei en shock volvió a su mente aumentando el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

-Rei, como pude haberte dicho eso, no quise, realmente no quise hacerte daño¡SOY UN IDIOTA!- grito desesperado cayendo de rodillas golpeando fuertemente el suelo-perdóname gatito-susurro ahogando su sollozos-no merezco tu amor, solo se dañar con mis palabras, si me odias no se que voy a ser, moriré-volvió a golpear el suelo con toda sus fuerzas. No muy lejos de ahí alguien lo veía.

_-Pero miren que me ha traído la noche, el chico Kai, por lo que veo esta abatido, que triste, debió haber peleado con Rei, esta es mi oportunidad para aniquilarlo de una vez por toda-_expreso un chico de ojos rojos como la sangre_-esta listo mi querida bestia_-el beyblade del chico brillo con una luz oscura, sonrió pero al moverse su herida volvió a dolerle_-maldito Drigger, la hería fue mas profunda de lo que yo pensaba, no podré matar a Kai, debo recuperarme si quiero cumplir mis planes, tienes suerte Kai_- sosteniéndose elhombro desapareció en el bosque.

En ese momento Dranzer comenzó a brillar en el bolsillo de Kai-que pasa Dranzer-pregunto Kai al sacar su beyblade podía sentir que su bestia bit estaba inquieta-siente algo extraño verdad, yo también lo sentí-la imponente ave salio, para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, pero también estaba preocupado por su amo, se acerco a Kai y lo rodio con sus alas abrazándolo-estabas preocupado por mi, gracias-sonrió levemente, apoyo suavemente la cabeza en el pecho de su fénix-me siento tan mal por lo que hice, pedir el control, deje que mi dudas, mis miedos se apoderaran de mi, no quería decirles esas palabras a Rei, no se que hacer-se abrazo mas a la ave queriendo borrar lo sucedido. Dranzer acaricio suavemente con su pico la mejilla de Kai, como los dos estaba unidos pudo transmitirle seguridad, con su pensamiento le dijo que debía aclarar las cosas con Rei, Kai comprendió lo que su bestia bit le decía- ya se lo que debo hacer gracias por ayudarme Dranzer-el fénix sonrió y volvió a su lugar-hojala no sea tarde para nosotros mi dulce Rei.

-Como esta Lee-pregunto Marahia al ver a Rei acostado en la cama inconsciente.

-El se encuentra bien solo se desmayo por toda las emociones que sufrió hoy-suspiro Lee creyó que ese día nunca se iba a terminar.

-Crees que hicimos lo correcto en contarles a los chicos lo que le paso a Rei-dijo preocupada Marahia.

-Si, ellos debían saberlo, ya no se podía esconder- dijo suavemente abrazando a Marahia-ya no te preocupes, mi amor, te ves cansada, vamos al cuarto para que descanse.

-Como tú digas-sonrió levemente, al salir de la habitación vieron a Kai caminando cabizbajo, sus pasos eran lento, aunque no se podía ver su rostro, ellos sentía el dolor que tenia el bicolor-Kai-llamo la china no se esperaba que volviera, ya eran las 9:00 de la noche.

Al escuchar su nombre el bicolor levanto levemente el rostro mostrando su tristeza, ya no le importaba que lo vieran en ese estado, su orgullo se había esfumado.

-Si vienes a insultar a Rei, déjame decirte que esta inconsciente, tus palabras le hicieron mucho daño, esta demasiado débil para soportar otra discusión contigo, así que mejor será que te alejes de el-dijo Lee sin ningún remordimiento, Marahia se asombro por las palabras dichas por Lee.

-No vine a hacerle daño a Rei, solo quiero estar con el, pedirle que me perdone por todo el mal que le he hecho, no me alejare de el, lo amo, ni tu, ni nadie me separa de el-dijo Kai mirando fijamente a Lee, estaba decidido a estar con Rei y salvar su relación.

-No seremos obstáculo- expreso Marahia agarrando las manos de Kai-Rei te necesita, solamente tu puedes hacerlo regresar, curar sus heridas, solo te pido que tengas paciencia con el-Marahia al principio sentía rabia hacia Kai por haber lastimado a Rei, ella pensaba reclamarle, darle su merecido, no dejarlo ver a Rei, pero todo eso se esfumo al ver como estaba, se veía arrepentido, sabia que Rei lo necesitaba, ellos debían hablar y aclarecer por una vez por toda ese mal entendido que había entre los dos.

Marahia y Lee se alejaron para que Kai pudiera entrar a su habitación donde estaba su gatito, al entrar pudo verlo, se veía tranquilo, su respiración era pausada, se acerco a la cama y se recostó suavemente para no despertarlo.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando duermes, mi amor-sonrio-siempre cuando dormíamos en el mismo cuarto velaba tu sueño, no me cansaba verte dormir, tu rostro reflejaba una paz que yo nunca tendré-susurraba Kai mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su gatito, el dolor en su pecho crecía, saber que era el causante de la recaída de Rei lo hacia sentir mas culpable- perdóname, Rei, por favor perdonarme-beso levemente los labios de Rei, siendo correspondido por el neko.

-K…Kai-susurro al abrir sus ojos ámbar chocando con los ojos amatista de Kai, estaba débil, pero se levanto a ver a su fénix, la cabeza le volvía dar vuelta, se llevo las manos a la cabeza le dolía demasiado, estaba en sus limites, su cuerpo no iba resistir si no descansaba.

-Por favor Rei no te levantes, estas débil, debes descansar, has recibido muchas emociones-expreso agarrando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Rei que por el esfuerzo hecho perdió el equilibrio.

Rei dejo de agarrarse la cabeza cuando escucho la voz de Kai, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, olvido su dolor, lo débil que se encontraba, no le importaba morir por tanto esfuerzo si podía ver y sentir a su adorado Kai- dime…que…no…estoy soñando, que estas conmigo-su respiración era agitada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al sentir los brazos de Kai abrazándolo tiernamente.

-No te esfuerce, te hará mal, no quiero que recaigas por mi culpa, no quise lastimarte, mi lindo gatito, perdí el control, lo que te dije no fue verdad, por favor perdóname, te amo, no te quiero perder eres todo para mi-dijo Kai con lagrimas en sus ojos, por primera vez después de tanto años volvía a llorar, siempre reprimía su sentimiento pero el dolor que sentía era tan grande que no pudo resistir, las lagrimas resbalaron de su mejilla al rostro de Rei que al sentirla, se ájelo un poco de los brazos de Kai y pudo ver el rostro de Kai bañado de lagrimas.

Es…es…esta llorando-nunca lo había visto llorar, seco las lagrimas con sus manos y le brindo su mas dulce sonrisa, besando a Kai tiernamente, sentía que volvía perder el conocimiento pero no podía sin ante decirle a Kai lo que pensaba-ya no llores mis fénix, me destroza verte así, sabiendo que yo soy el culpable de esas lagrimas.

-Rei yo tengo la culpa, te insulte, te lastime, ahora estas así por mi cul…-Rei callo con un dedo a Kai, el dolor se incrementaba no soportaría por mas tiempo.

-También es mi culpa, nunca pensé las consecuencias que traería mi silencio, no vi que te lastimaba poco a poco, perdóname, yo también te amo-dijo Rei con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, le acaricio la mejilla, volvió a besarlo, no aguanto mas, callo desmayado en los brazos de Kai, quien se asusto al principio pensaba que había muerto, pero al escuchar su respiración, sintió un alivio.

Descansa mi dulce gatito, yo te cuidare-susurro Kai acariciándole los cabellos negros de Rei, cayendo el también dormido por el cansancio.

Había pasado dos días desde el encuentro de Rei con el chico misterioso y el neko todavía no despertaba, esto preocupaba a los chicos, principalmente a Kai, tuvieron que llamar a un doctor por orden del Sr. Dickenson que ya estaba al corriente de lo sucedido con el pasado de Rei.

-Como lo ve doctor-pregunto el señor Dickenson, viendo como el galeno revisaba a Rei.

-No se preocupe el se encuentra bien, ha sufrido un shock nervioso, por tanta emociones vividas hace dos días, su cuerpo pidió descanso-suspiro-pero me preocupa que vuelva a suceder, con lo que usted me dijo, este muchacho debió haber ido a un psicólogo, ser atendido por un especialista, lo que le sucedió es muy grave, su estado emocional es incierto y su cuerpo esta comenzado sufrir consecuencia, como lo que ha pasado- dijo seriamente al terminar de examinar a Rei, que permanecía inconsciente.

-Entonces el estado de Rei es incierto-volvió a preguntar pero mas angustiado.

-Si y a la vez no-respondió el doctor

-No entiendo-expreso desconcertado

-Su estado no es tan favorable, por ahora, pero puedo ver que tiene amigos que lo apoyan, lo quieren y eso es lo que el necesita todo el apoyo y amor de sus seres queridos para salir adelante y curarse totalmente tanto físicamente como mental.-sonrió un poco al recordar como fue recibido en esa casa, solo pudo dar un paso dentro de esa casa y todos los chicos se acercaron para pedirle que salvara a su amigo que estaba inconsciente, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a un chico de mirada seria pero triste a la vez, pálido, podía ver que no había dormido, ni comido en días, su estado era deplorable, era sorpréndete que estuviera de pie en ese estado, apoyado en la puerta donde se encontraba su paciente- me podías decir quien era ese chico que estaba en la puerta-pregunto el medico, algo dentro de el le decía que ese chico estaba ligado con su paciente, y era factor importante para su recuperación.

-Se llama Kai, se puede decir que es el mas preocupado por la salud de Rei, no ha querido despegarse de el ni un solo segundo, no ha dormido ni comido, aunque los muchachos le digan que descanse que ellos tomaran el papel de cuidarlo, se ha negado rotundamente, me preocupa que enferme también- expreso el Sr. Dickenson preocupado

-Ya veo, por favor dígale que quiero hablar con el- expreso el doctor ya tenia toda la información que quería, solo faltaba realizar lo que tenia pensado.

El Sr. Dickenson no pregunto las intenciones que tenia el doctor solo hizo lo que le pidió, dejando solo a Kai y al doctor.

-Me dijeron que quiere hablar conmigo- exclamo Kai seriamente.

-Si, quiero conversar sobre el estado del joven Rei- dijo serenamente el doctor viendo la reacción de Kai al decirle que iba hablar de la salud de Rei.

-Como esta-fue lo que dijo Kai, al principio no le gusto la idea de hablar con el galeno, no le gustaba nada relacionado con hospitales, pero al escuchar que iba a decirle sobre el estado de su gatito cambio de opinión-se va a poner bien.

-No te preocupes por ahora esta estable, ha sufrido un shok muy fuerte, por eso esta inconsciente su cuerpo esta recuperándose de tanta tensión, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a abrir sus ojos- término de explicar el doctor.

Kai había escuchado atentamente al doctor, se sentía aliviado de saber que Rei se encontraba bien, se dirigió donde estaba durmiendo su gatito, le acaricio suavemente su cabeza, cuando estaba con Rei, se olvidaba de todo, solo existía ellos dos, se inclino para darle un tierno beso en la frente- alíviate pronto mi dulce Rei-susurro suavemente para que lo escuchara, el doctor veía la escena con una sonrisa no se había equivocado, Kai era la cura perfecta para Rei, seguro de lo que pensaba se atrevió a romper la escena para que Kai le pusiera atención.

-Joven Kai debo decirle algo muy importante- expreso el galeno esperando una respuesta por parte del bicolor.

-Usted dirá-fue la respuesta del bicolor, quien no se despego de Rei, se había sentado a lado de su gatito.

-ya he dicho que el estado de Rei es estable, pero no puede volver a sufrir otro shock como este, podía ser muy perjudicial, por eso quiero pedirle que lo cuide muy bien, si se despierta no deje que se levante, debe reposar por lo menos un día mas, no permita que se preocupe, debe estar calmado, si sigue con esta indicaciones se recuperara y no habrá problema que recaiga, tiene suerte de tenerlo a usted y sus amigos, que lo quieren y lo apoya después de lo que paso este pobre chico, sigo pensado que debió haber ido a un psicólogo, pero se que la mejor medicina es el amor y en este caso lo tiene- expreso con una sonrisa el doctor, ya había hecho su trabajo y debía irse, guardando sus utensilios en su maletín se dispuso a salir del cuarto cuando la voz de Kai lo detuvo.

-Por que dijo que Rei debió de ir a un psicólogo-pregunto Kai mirando seriamente al doctor.

-Bueno el Sr. Dickenson me contó sobre lo que le paso a este chico, ser abusado sexualmente no es cosa que se olvida fácilmente, las heridas físicas siempre son las primeras que se curan, pero las mentales deben pasar un proceso muy lento para curarse totalmente, el joven Rei ha sufrido mucho, me sorprende su fuerza de voluntad, ha superado parte de su trauma, pero algo lo ha hecho que recaiga, por eso le pido que lo cuide, por lo que he visto usted es muy importante para el, así como el es importante para usted, sabe debe ir a descansar se ve débil, si no quiere enfermar cuídese usted también, ahora si me disculpa me retiro, que tenga una buena tarde- se despidió el doctor dejando a un Kai totalmente desconcertado, no quería creer lo que había escuchado.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, Rei no pudo ser abusado, no mi gatito- dijo con un gran pesar, se acerco a Rei y se recostó a lado de su amado abrazando tiernamente su cuerpo_-" no quiero creerlo, debe ser mentira"_-dentro de su corazón sabia que era verdad, eso explicaba el comportamiento de su gatito. En ese momento Kai sintió un leve movimiento, su minino comenzaba a despertarse.

Los ojos de Rei se abría lentamente, no sabía donde estaba, solo sentía un calor que lo protegía y sabia quien era, solo conocía una persona, que le daba esa protección que tanto quería- Kai- susurro levemente, levantándose un poco para ver el rostro de su fénix- eres tu- dijo alegremente.

-Hola gatito, que bueno que despertaste mi amor, te siente bien- expreso cariñosamente al ver a Rei sonreírle, saber la verdad le pego demasiado fuerte pero no podía mostrarse perturbado delante de Rei.

-Dime que no estoy soñando, que estas a mi lado y no me odias- expreso temblando el chino, recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido hace dos día.

-No estas soñando gatito, perdóname por lo que te dije, no te lastimare nunca mas, te amo, te amo muchos- dijo débilmente, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, la culpa había vuelto, no se perdonaba el mismo por haber lastimado de esa manera a Rei.

Rei quedo sorprendido al ver llorar a Kai tan amargamente, algo no estaba bien, sentía a Kai diferente, limpio sutilmente el rostro del bicolor, besando débilmente los labios del bicolor- no llores, no me gusta verte así, por favor dime por que lloras- susurro abrazando a Kai amorosamente.

-No te preocupes por mi, debes descansar, para que te pongas bien- le dijo Kai acariciándole la espalda como si tuviera un niño en brazos.

Rei comenzó a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, todavía estaba débil, las acaricias de Kai lo tranquilizaba, lo arrullaban, pero debía decirle su secreto para sentirse totalmente en paz consigo mismo- Kai tengo que decirte algo-susurro con los ojos cerrados, se sentía cansado.

-Shhhhh, debes dormir, después me dirás todo lo que tu quiera, solo descansa-dijo suavemente arrullando a su gatito, Rei no pudo mas y se dejo vencer por el sueño en los brazos de Kai.

Continuara……….

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el séptimo capitulo, se que me ausente mucho tiempo y pido que me disculpen pero he estado ajetreada y también he tenido un bloqueo mental, bueno como han leído ya se supo el secreto de Rei. Que pasara ahora que Kai sabe la verdad, solo le digo que lean el siguiente capitulo, hare lo posible por subirlo lo ante posible. agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir. Ahora contestare los review que me mandaron

**Charo**** Nakano: **hola, si de verdad que se enojo, pero el no quería decir esas palabras, esta muy arrepentido, claro que Rei se enojaran con ellos, pero es que las cosa están sin control y deben intervenir por su bien, nadie se atrevió a consolar al gatito por que pensaron que el necesitaba un tiempo a sola, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Nekot******hola como estas, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y no te preocupes yo terminare este fic, sabes espero que actualices tu fics cruel castigo y DEKIRU OTOKO GA SUKI NANDA que son mis favorita, admiro como escribes, eres muy buena, espero que este capitulo te guste. Nos vemos en el proximo.

**lyry**** Ylonen Tomori: **Izvini, gracias por haberme avisado que te cambiaste tu nick, sabes yo no sabia que en la serie original amor entre ellos, no te preocupes, por ahí veo algun capitulo de G-revolution, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. No vemos.

****

**Angy**** B. Mizuhara**: hola, gracias por los halagos y como ves te traje la actualización, yo también tengo lo mismo gusto que tu me encanta la pareja Kai y Rei , bueno espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

****

**Damika**** Hiwatari: **que bueno que te haya gusta el capitulo, ya se supo la verdad de por que Rei a cambiando tanto, ahora que pasara…, hojala no te decepciones este capitulo y sea de tu agrado, chaito.

****

**Womenvenus******no te preocupes, yo se como se siente estar ocupada con la escuela, tanto Rei como Kai sean lastimado mutuamente sin saber, pero bueno todo se solucionara, ya sabras mas de ese tipo que ha desgraciado la vida al gatito, gracias por tu comentario sobre el fic y claro que Rei y Kai van a estar juntos ya que no me gusta que esta pareja estén tan lejos, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**cyber****-horse******hola gracias por decir que mi fic esta interesante, espero que te guste este capitulo y sea de tu agrado.****

****

**AlexiaLKLR******hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que también te guste, no te puedo prometer que ya no va sufrir Rei o Kai ya que esto es el principio, pero al final todo se arreglara o eso creo(jijiji es un secreto) nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Konoto****-chan: hola**, que emoción cuando recibí tu opinión creí que ya se habían olvidado de mi fic, pero te agrasdeco grandemente, gracias por decir que tengo talento, y me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, no te preocupes que seguiré hasta el final espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado, besos y abrazos.****

Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	8. Chapter VIII

**_My_****_ Soul Needs To You_**

**_(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)_**

****

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana, a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi, y especialmente a ****charo**** glz y nekot gracia por su ayuda.**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

**"" pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo VIII**

Era un día hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, Tyson y los demás se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña, situada en el bosque, descubierta "accidentalmente" (para no decir curioso) por el chico rubio.

Flash back

Max un poco cansado y preocupado por la situación que travesaba Kai y Rei, decidió que caminar por los alrededores lo haría despejarse un rato y darle alguna pista de cómo ayudar a sus amigos, después de recorrer un tramo del jardín vio algo que le llamo la atención y curioso vio un camino lleno de rosas de diversos colores, siguiendo por el sendero de rosas, se sorprendió al ver que daba a una linda cabaña, una idea se le paso por la mente, se dirigió de regreso a la casa para decirles a los chicos lo que había descubierto y decirles su idea que era llevar a Kai y Rei a ese lugar para que pasen una velada romántica y arreglen su mal entendido.

-Que le parece mi idea-dijo Max con una sonrisa en los labios.

-A mi me gusta la idea, no se ustedes- expreso Tyson apoyando la idea de su novio, se sentía orgulloso de su Maxie,

-Es buena idea, Kai y Rei necesita estar solos para que puedan arreglar su relación-dijo Hillary con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo opino igual, pero todo sabemos que Rei esta inconsciente haces días y Kai no se separa de su lado, como vamos a preparar esa cabaña si no sabemos cuando despertara Rei-exclamo preocupado Kenny, esto desanimo a Max.

-El despertara, el doctor nos dijo que cualquier momento despertara- dijo Marahia segura de lo que decia.

-Estas segura de lo que dices-pregunto Lee dudoso de lo que decía su novia.

-Claro que estoy segura, hoy al entrar con Hillary al cuarto de Rei, vimos a los dos juntos durmiendo, Rei descansaba en el regazo de Kai- expreso Marahia sonriente.

-Eso no prueba nada, tal vez Kai se canso de cuidarlo y decidió descansar a su lado- opino Tala.

-Te equivocas Tala, al verlos pude ver las caras que tenían, Rei tenia una sonrisa como nunca la había visto, no era como haces tres días y Kai dormía tranquilo, sin preocupaciones y todo sabemos que esa tranquilidad solo indica que Rei despertó anoche - termino de explicar Hillary, dentro de ella sabia que Rei ya se encontraba bien.

-Si lo que dices Hillary y Marahia es verdad, tal vez despierten en cualquier momento y podamos realizar la idea de Max, seria una buena sorpresa, después de tanta angustia-expreso Dimitri, el también se había preocupado por la salud de Rei, aunque no lo conocía bien, sentía un gran cariño por el, igual que los demás chicos que lo hacia sentir parte del grupo.

-Entonces que esperamos vamos a esa cabaña arreglar todo, ante que despierten los bellos durmientes y arruine la sorpresa- expreso Tyson con la energía que lo caracterizaba, y se pusieron en marcha para que todo quede listo cuando despierte Rei y Kai.

Fin de Flash back

-Pensé que esta cabaña estaba en mal estado pero se ve en perfecta condiciones-opino Tala al ver la cabaña por dentro, todo estaba en su lugar una pequeña mesa decorada con un mantel blanco con un florero junto a una silla y unas cuantas cosas mas que indicaban que efectivamente era el lugar perfecto para que Rei y Kai pasen una velada acogedora.

-Es verdad, se ve muy acogedora- opino Dimitri, viendo al igual que los demás chicos el lugar.

-Pero le falta algo- expreso Marahia, ese lugar debía verse perfecto para Kai y Rei- que tu opinas Hillary – pregunto la pelirosada a Hillary.

-Yo opino lo mismo-respondió Hillary viendo la sala- con unos toques femeninos este lugar quedara bellísimos.

-Mujeres-respondieron los chicos con una gota en la cabeza, así se pusieron a arreglar la cabaña para que tuviera lista para la linda pareja.

Ya eran la una de la tarde cuando Rei despertó en los brazos de su amado fénix, se le quedo viendo con ternura, acariciando dulcemente el rostro del bicolor-te amo mi fénix- susurro y beso levemente sus labios para no despertarlo, ya que lo veía cansado, se levanto y se cambio de ropa, no sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero lo que si sabia era que ya no quería estar mas en cama, se sentía mejor, con energía para caminar, necesitaba aire fresco, salio de su habitación y decidió buscar a los demás, bajo las escaleras con cuidado, encontrándose con las voces de sus amigos, quienes hablan en la sala de estar, habían regresado hace una hora de la cabaña y descansaba tranquilamente, hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que Rei fue traído desmayado por Kai.

-No puede ser que haya pasado ya tres días desde que Rei cayo inconsciente por la discusión con Kai- expreso pesadamente Tyson que tenia a Max abrazado.

-Si, estuvimos tan preocupados por su salud que tuvimos que llamar a un doctor- opino Max recordando lo sucedido.

_"Tanto tiempo tuve inconsciente"_- pensó Rei quien estaba escuchando desde el pasillo, al escuchar lo que dijo Tyson prefirió quedarse escondido para enterarse de lo que le había pasado esos tres días que no despertaba-"_hasta tuvieron que llamar un doctor, entonces lo que me paso fue grave, como siento haberlos preocuparlos amigos._"

-Sufrimos muchos esos días, pero el que mas sufrió fue Kai, no lo creen-dijo Hillary entrando a la conversación.

-Marahia y yo vimos a Kai, cuando regreso después de haber peleado con Rei, se veía sin vida, con una tristeza muy grande, la culpa lo carcomía por adentro- comentaba Lee, mirando a los demás.

-Tiene razón Hillary, el no ha descansado, ni comido bien desde que Rei cayo inconsciente, se ha quedado cuidándolo y no se ha separado de el ni un solo minuto- expreso Kenny.

-No debemos olvidar que el doctor nos pidió que también cuidáramos de Kai, ya que lo vio muy débil y podría enfermar- explico Max preocupado

-Kai es un testarudo, se negó que lo ayudáramos a cuidar de Rei, tuvimos que obligarlo a que descansara por lo menos unas horas, no se como se ha mantenido en pie- dijo Tyson enfadado por la actitud de Kai.

-No debe castigarse de esa manera -suspiro- lo conozco muy bien y será muy difícil que el mismo se perdone por el daño que le hizo a Rei- dijo Tala con una expresión entre preocupada y triste.

-No te preocupes Tala, ya veras que todo se solucionara, ellos se aman, y ese amor hará unirlos otra vez- expreso Dimitri tranquilizando a su novio.

-Yo se que Rei lo perdonara, pero toda la culpa de este desastre es de Hsien, si no se hubiera aparecido de nuevo esto no estaría pasando Kai y Rei serian felices- dijo Mariah con lagrimas en los ojos- nunca le perdonare lo que le hizo a Rei, nunca.

-Ningunos de nosotros perdonara a ese tipo, si se atreve a aparecer de nuevo se vera con nosotros, no dejaremos que lastimen a Rei de nuevo- prometió Tyson mirando seriamente a los chicos quienes asintieron igual de serio, seria una promesa para todos.

"_amigos, gracias, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi, debí confiar en ustedes, decirles que me pasaba, pero preferí callar por miedo, miedo a que me rechazaran, a que me vieran diferente, que ya no era el mismo que conocieron, que error cometí, los hice sufrir a todos y en especial a Kai, mi amor cuanto lo siento_"- Rei seguía escuchando cada palabra dicha por sus amigos, fue doloroso, nunca pensó todo lo que había pasado mientras el se encontraba inconsciente, en ese momento sintió que alguien lo abrazaba suavemente y lo agarraba por la cintura, sonrió levemente a sentir un aroma conocido.

-Gatito malo, por que te saliste de la habitación sin avisarme, no sabes el susto que tuve a no verte en la cama, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo- abrazo mas fuerte el cuerpo de su gatito sin lastimarlo, de verdad que se había llevado el susto de su vida, al despertar y no sentir el cuerpo de Rei a su lado, salio de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su amor, suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio en el pasillo - ya te sientes bien mi amor - susurro Kai sumamente preocupado.

-Si, me siento mejor- respondió Rei levemente, lo que no vio el bicolor fue que la cara de su gatito mostraba tristeza"_perdoname Kai, por favor perdóname por lastimarte_", se volteo para ver a su fénix de frente, alzo su mano para acariciar el rostro del bicolor- perdóname Kai no quise asustarte, pero es que te vi cansado y pensé que dormir te ayudaría-dijo viendo los ojos del bicolor que se veían casados.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, gatito- beso los labios de Rei amorosamente- me alegra que te sientas mejor- sonrió, su corazón se sentía tranquilo después de tres día de angustia, su cuerpo pedía un poco de descanso, pero al ver al chinito despierto su energía volvieron.

-Te amo Kai-ronroneo Rei, abrazando a Kai tiernamente, hundió su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor y comenzó a darle tiernos besos en su cuello.

-Yo también te amo gatito, veo que ya te sientes mejor- dijo sensualmente al sentir las acaricias que le daba su novio.

Rei a escuchar esas palabras se separo de Kai totalmente sonrojados, el bicolor solo se hecho a reír por la cara tan angelical que tenia.

-Ven, vamos a saludar a los chicos para decirle que me siento mejor-dijo Rei agarrando tiernamente la mano del bicolor con una dulce sonrisa.

-Por que no mejor nos quedamos aquí, y me sigues besando - susurro sensualmente el bicolor en el oído de Rei, haciendo que el chino se pusiera más rojo.

-Ehhh…este-Rei no sabia que decir, cuando Kai se comportaba así perdía el control de si mismo y comenzaba a tartamudear, escucho como Kai se reia, esto no le gusto para nada y le reclamo a su novio- por que te ríes, no es divertido- haciendo un puchero.

-Es que si te viera como te pones-expreso Kai todavía riéndose- te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas-le susurro en el oído-prefiero verte así que en cama-al decirle esas palabras su sonrisa desapareció y su voz se quebró no quería volver a ver a Rei en ese estado, sin poder contenerse lo abrazo con todo su amor, era como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca.

-No te preocupes mi amor, gracias a tu cuidado estoy bien-le susurró tratando de que Kai comprendiera que estaba mejor y que no volvería a recaer-vamos con los chicos-se soltó del abrazo de Kai, le agarro tiernamente la mano y el bicolor le regalo una sonrisa, lo dos fueron donde estaban los demás.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!-dijo Rei con toda la alegría y energía que tenia, sorprendiendo a los chicos, quienes los miraron con la boca abierta a verlo en pie y con una gran sonrisa.

-REII!-exclamaron todos corriendo donde estaba el chino, la primera en abrazarlo fue Marahia, aunque esto no le gusto para nada a Kai, que con un gruñido hizo que la chinita se separara de Rei un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes Marahiah, Kai deja tu celos, ella solo me abrazo como una amiga-dijo el chinito mirando seriamente a su novio.

-No estoy celoso-dijo Kai mirando a otro lado, no quiso aceptar que le hervía la sangre cuando alguien abrazaba a su gatito y más si esa persona anteriormente estaba enamorada de su Rei.

-Nos alegra verte de vuelta Rei- expreso el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa.

Rei sonrió como hace tiempo no lo había hecho-gracias amigos, muchas gracias-en su ojos se reflejaba una ternura única, le hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento-perdóneme por haber actuado con tanto egoísmo con mi problema, fui un tonto, creyendo que yo podía solo, que lo tenia todo bajo control, que error mas grande cometí, ya que tengo a los mejores amigos y puedo contar con ustedes para lo que sea y… –miro amorosamente a Kai-tengo a alguien que me ama con todo su corazón, debí confiar en ustedes así no hubiera pasado todo esto-bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-No debes disculparte Rei, tenia tu razones y nosotros te entendemos, ahora lo que importa que estas bien y con nosotros-dijo Hillary animando a su amigo.

-Es verdad, deja eso en el pasado gatito-susurro Kai amorosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla-deja esa tristeza y sonríe como siempre lo has hecho.

Rei sonrió por las palabras dichas por Kai, era tan reconfortante sus palabras, le agradeció al destino por haberlo puesto en su camino.

-Oigan ustedes no tienen hambre- pregunto Tyson de forma inocente y graciosa que hizo que los demás se cayeran hacia atrás.

-Tyson no puedes dejar de pensar por un momento en la comida-dijo su novio con una cara de cansancio.

-Pero si no es por mi, yo le preguntaba a Rei y Kai ya que no han comido en días y pensé que tenían hambre-expreso haciendo un puchero el moreno- otro día no me preocupo por nadie.

-Lo siento amor, es que como siempre piensas en comer, creí que esta vez no era la excepción –se disculpo el rubio con Tyson, en ese momento se escucho una risa que provenía de Rei que se veia con un brillo especial, esto puso feliz a Max."_Que bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad, espero que a Rei y Kai le guste nuestro regalo_"

-Esta bien te disculpo Maxie-dijo Tyson como un niño abrazando amorosamente a Max a tal punto de ahogarlo.

-Si no deja a Max te quedaras viudo ante de tiempo- expreso con una sonría Tala que veía la cara morada del americano.

-Por que lo dices Tala-pregunto Tyson sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahogando a su novio.

-Será por que estas dejando sin aire a Max-dijo desesperando Kenny, viendo asustado a Max que cambiaba de color

-QUE-expreso asustado Tyson soltando a Max quien callo arrodillado tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse-yo…yo lo siento Max no sabia que te abracé demasiado fuerte, por favor dime algo, dime que estas bien-empezó a zarandear al pobre rubio, quien no se recuperaba del todo, no pudo decir nada-no me perdonaría si te pasa algo malo.

-Tyson si piensa por un rato, si es que piensas, sabrás que Max no te puede hablar por que no se ha recuperado y si sigues zarandeando de esa manera lo terminaras mandándolo al hospital- dijo exasperada Hillary quien tenía gana de darle un golpe al moreno por ser tan brusco con el pobre de Max.

-Calmate Hillary,- expreso Marahiah viendo la cara de enojo que tenía Hillary

-Esto es un caos-dijeron al mismo tiempo Dimitri y Lee con una gota en la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro.

El que si se estaba riendo por todas las locuras que estaban haciendo sus amigos era Rei que no ha parado de reírse, Kai solo mostraba una leve sonrisa como era su costumbre, solo mostraba sus sentimientos cuando estaba a sola con su gatito.

Después que se recupero Max del abrazo amoroso de su moreno y decirle más de una vez que se encontraba bien, los chicos se fueron al comedor a comer un gran almuerzo, se la pasaron riendo y hablando cosas sin importancia hasta que cada uno se miraron misteriosamente y se retiraron con una excusa dejando a Kai y Rei a solas, no sin antes dejar una carta cerca de Rei.

-Le creíste las excusas de cada uno de ellos-pregunto Kai mirando a su gatito.

-No, pero no importa, nos dejaron solos y puedo darte esto- Rei se acerco lentamente a su koi para besarlo tiernamente- te amo.

-Yo también te amo neko-dijo Kai susurrando el los labios de Rei, se separo de su novio y vio una carta- y esa carta-pregunto un poco serio.

-Que carta-expreso extrañado por la pregunta de su fénix y poso su mirada hacia el lugar donde veía el bicolor, sin duda a lado suyo estaba una carta a su nombre- que extraño cuando me senté no estaba esto aquí- agarro la carta y la abrió, empezado a leerla:

_"hola Rei te preguntaras por esta carta, no es nada malo, así que no te preocupes, es que decidimos que mejor tu leyeras esta carta que Kai ya que no sabíamos como reaccionaria el gruñón, digo Kai, bueno para no hacer largo esto, nosotros les hicimos un regalo para que ustedes pasen un rato a solas, puedan hablar que falta le hace, puedan arreglar su relación y tenga una velada romántica…jejeje tu sabes, espero que les gustes"_

_atte_

_Tus amigos_

_P.D__: para encontrar su regalo sigan las flechas que hemos puesto._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Rei tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por las ultimas palabras de la carta, miro con una sonrisa a su fénix quien lo miraba seriamente y extrañado por la cara que tenia, quiera saber que decía la carta, pero el gatito no le dio tiempo a preguntar ya que agarro su mano y se lo llevo corriendo saliendo de la casa rápidamente.

-Rei me puedes decir que esta pasando por que corres- el bicolor no obtuvo respuesta ya que su gatito solo corría y el era arrastrado, lo que si se pudo dar cuenta que habían unas flechas y su koi corría hacia la dirección que daba esas flechas, sintió que Rei se detuvo y pudo ver donde habían llegado-esto es…

-Hermoso-dijo Rei ante que Kai terminara su frase, se encontraba enfrente de un hermoso sendero de rosas- nunca me imagine que existiera algo así, si caminamos por ese sendero encontraremos nuestro regalo.

Kai no entendía nada, el no iba decir hermoso, aunque debió asimilar que era un bello paisaje, ese bosque si tenia sorpresas guardadas-gatito dime que estamos haciendo aquí y que regalo esta diciendo-pregunto de nuevo el bicolor.

-Pronto lo sabrás, fénix, confía en mi- extendió su mano en espera que su koi hiciera lo mismo, el bicolor solo sonrió, le dio la mano, recorrieron juntos ese camino de rosas y su sorpresa fue ver una hermosa cabaña- este es nuestro regalo por parte de los chicos-dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creerlo-expreso sin entender nada, pero no le importo, quería saber que había en esa cabaña y así pasar un momento con su gatito que tanto le hacia falta.-entramos-pregunto al chinito recibiendo un si como respuesta.

Al entrar se llevaron otra sorpresa la cabaña estaba toda decorada con flores de distintos colores, dando un efecto hermoso, el aroma de las flores le daba un toque de tranquilidad única, Rei sonreía y recorría toda la cabaña, entrando a una habitación también decorada con flores, pero la diferencia era con rosas, la cama y el piso estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas-muchachos gracias por tan hermoso regalo-susurro el chino,

Mientras Rei estaba en la habitación Kai también inspeccionaba la cabaña se podía ver en su rostro una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, vio un papel en el suelo era la carta que tenia Rei en la mano, que con la emoción la dejo caer, la leyó y pudo comprender todo- así que este es nuestro regalo, bueno no lo desaprovechare- expreso el bicolor sin dejar su sonrisa, comenzó a caminar para ir donde su gatito, cuando en la mesa reconoció una cajita negra y sus ojos se abrieron-"_pero como rayo llego esto aquí"-_en eso vio una nota a lado de la cajita.

_"Yo se que me vas a matar por haber agarrado sin permiso el anillo, pero me lo vas a agradecer después, ya es momento que se lo pidas, ustedes se aman y deben estar juntos, Rei te necesita y tu necesitas de el, así que se valiente y declararte de una vez, este una oportunidad que te da la vida. Te deseo mucha suerte. "_

_atte_

_Tala_

Kai al terminar de leer la nota cerro los ojos en modo de disgusto-"_tienes razón Tala, cuando te vea voy a hacer que pagues por tu atrevimiento, solo reza que todo me salga bien o sino_…"- el bicolor dejo de pensar sobre la mejor venganza para el pelirrojo, cuando sintió los brazos de Rei abrazándolo tiernamente por la espalda, reposando levemente su cabeza en su hombro.

-Que tanto murmuras amor, desde hace un rato te estoy llamando y no me haces casos- dijo Rei como puchero.

-Discúlpame gatito es que me distraje-expreso Kai un poco nervioso, guardando rápidamente la cajita en su bolsillo y volteándose para abrazar por la cintura a su chico.

-No me gusta sentirme ignorado sabes- dijo el gatito como un niño chiquito, acurrucándose en el pecho de su fénix.

-Yo nunca podría ignorarte mi amor- lo beso en los labios- eres mi vida-le dedico una sonrisa que solo le mostraba a su amado y lo volvió a besar.

-Me gusta que me mimen-ronroneo Rei con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ya que eres un gatito mimado-dijo sarcásticamente para hacerlo enojar, le gustaba cuando se ponía furioso y sus ojos cambiaban como un gato, pero hace tiempo no se veía esa mirada y recordó por que había cambiado tanto su gatito, su cara reflejo la tristeza y la furia que sentía en su corazón y Rei se dio cuenta de inmediato del cambio de su novio.

-Kai que te sucede- pregunto preocupado el chinito tocando levemente su cara pero Kai no decía nada solo lo abrazo fuertemente como lo hizo en el pasillo_-"esto no esta bien algo le pasa a Kai, el ha cambiado y se que es por mi culpa, por mi silencio estoy arrastrando a mi fénix a la oscuridad, a esa oscuridad que quiero salir, solo seré libre de esa prisión diciéndole toda la verdad a Kai"-_ mi amor escúchame tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo suavemente esperando una respuesta,.

El bicolor dejo de abrazarlo para mirar fijamente a los ojos ambarinos de su chico, en ello reflejaba preocupación-que quieres decirme.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el octavo capitulo, como vieron ya Rei esta bien (por ahora) y esta con su bicolor, se descubrió cual es el nombre del sujeto que abuso del gatito y le adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá que paso realmente ese año y quien es este personaje, Kai tendrá el valor de pedirle matrimonio al gatito, todo se sabrás en el siguiente capitulo agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir. Ahora contestare los review que me mandaron.

**kote****-chan******me alegra tener una nueva lectora, espero que te guste este capitulo , si pobre gatito el no se merecía que le hicieran tal

cosa, no te preocupes que Kai lo cuidara como debe ser, cuídate y abrazos.

**Konoto****-chan : **gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este también sea de tu agrado, besos.

**Ashayan**** Anik : **como quisiera cumplir tu deseo de ya no hacer sufrir a Kai y Rei, pero todavía falta mucho para que ellos alcancen su felicidad y su sufrimiento acabe, ahora es que viene la prueba mas dura para los dos, bueno ya no diré mas(es un secreto), espero que te guste este capitulo. Abrazos.

**lucy**** kusnetzov : **espero que ya no te olvide de mi fic, haré todo lo posible por actualizar y terminar este fic que esta hecho para ustedes, ojala te guste este capitulo, cuídate****

**Alexa**** Hiwatari : **gracias por tu felicitaciones, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**lyry**** Ylonen Tomori : **waoo, si que quieres ver muerto al chico misterioso, yo también tengo lo mismo deseo(que estoy hablando si yo fui que cree ese personaje jijiiji ya veras como terminara) el fue muy malo en lastimar a ese hermoso ángel que es Rei pero ya veras que su delito lo pagara y eso se encargara el fénix, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Nos vemos.

Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	9. Chapter IX

**_My_****_ Soul Needs To You_**

**_(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)_**

****

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

**"" pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo IX**

El bicolor dejo de abrazarlo para mirar fijamente a los ojos ambarinos de su chico, en ello reflejaba preocupación-que quieres decirme.

-Algo que debí decirte desde que nos volvimos a ver pero por mi miedo no lo hice-dijo el chino separándose del bicolor su rostro había cambiado totalmente, se podía sentir el dolor en cada palabra, ya no había marcha atrás si quería ser feliz con su amor debía confesar lo que tanto lo atormentaba, aunque eso significara que Kai no lo comprendiera y su temor al rechazo se vuelva realidad "_no seas tan negativo, el te ama, claro que te comprenderá_"-se dijo a si mismo para animarse, sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo y la frustración que sentía en ese momentos.

Kai estaba absorto por el cambio de actitud de su gatito, en su interior podía sentir que lo que iba decirle Rei no era bueno, el que tanto quiso saber que le pasaba, ahora que estaba a punto de saberlo de la boca de su koi, no quería, no quería que el recordara cosas que lo lastimaría, estaba listo para detenerlo pero fallo, como si Rei leyera su mente no dejo que dijera ninguna palabra.

-Por favor te pido que no digas nada, ahora que he encontrado el valor, déjame decirte la verdad, de mi cambio, de esta inseguridad que ha traído que nuestra relación peligre y ha hecho que te lastime-dijo suavemente el chinito mirando con ojos sombríos a su fénix, tenia que usar todo su autocontrol no podía arrepentirse, el bicolor sintió una presión tremenda en su pecho debía detenerlo, se lo prometió al doctor, que el no sufriría otro ataque, lo mantendría tranquilo, el miedo se apodero de el, y eso no paso desapercibido por el oriental, quien se acerco a su oído y le susurro palabras tranquilizadoras, pero en el estado que se encontraba Kai no dieron mucho resultado pero tenia que disimular por el bien del pelinegro.

-No te preocupes mi amor, no voy a recaer, ya te lo dije, tranquilo mi lindo fénix- susurro regalándole su más linda sonrisa, después de unos minutos, respiro profundo-no se donde empezar, jure no volver a recordar, que no tendría que decir lo que me paso, pero es lo justo eres mi novio y espero que después que te cuente esto todavía me sigas amando-bajo su cabeza por unos instantes-ya que ese pasado me persigue-subió su mirada con suma tristeza-desee con toda mi alma que toda esta pesadilla se terminara-sonrió levemente-creo que me va hacer difícil decírtelo, solo te estoy dando rodeos, discúlpame-suspiró "_vamos Rei tu puedes, libérate de una vez_"-ha…ha…hace...un...año…yo…yo…fui...violado-por fin dijo las palabras que tanto daño le hacia, Kai palideció no quería escucharlo, pero no podía decir nada su gatito le había pedido su silencio hasta que terminara de contar y eso haría aunque eso le producirá dolor e ira en su alma-por una persona que creí era mi amigo, yo lo quería como si fuera mi hermano su nombre es Hsien Wong-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-crecimos juntos en la aldea de los white tigres, ambos éramos buenos en el beyblade, teníamos una sincronización perfecta, los dos éramos candidatos para heredar a Drigger, pero siempre los ancianos de la aldea me decían que me cuidara de el, pero nunca quise creerles, ya que se contaba que dentro de su familia guardaban un gran secreto y que ese secreto podía traer la desgracia a cualquiera que intentara descubrirla, tal vez por mi inocencia y por el gran cariño que tenia por Hsien seguí con nuestra amistad, en contra de los mismos ancianos pero nunca vi que dentro de el crecía un sentimiento mas que la amistad, era ingenuo, solo éramos unos niños hasta que llego el día que me escogieron como el líder de los white tigers y me dieron a Drigger, estaba emocionado nunca pensé ser escogido como líder pero no todo fue felicidad ese día me entere que Hsien no le permitieron pertenecer al equipo, me sentí muy triste fui a visitarlo y me lleve la sorpresa que el había escapado cuando supo que no fue escogido para se parte de el equipo y lo peor fue que se había robado lo que tanto su familia protegía, desde ese momento supe por que no dejaban que yo me acercara tanto a el-en ese momento saco su bley y se le quedo mirando-su familia protegía la parte oscura de Drigger, así como el ying y el yang, existe el Black Drigger, y el dueño de esa poderosa bestia bit es el, por eso esa sincronización, estábamos destinados a que cada uno estuviera la parte de Drigger, se podía decir que el es mi otra parte-sonriso irónicamente.

Esto era nuevo, Kai nunca había visto a Rei así, su furia se había desatado y si no se controlaba rompería el silencio-cuando supe la verdad quede confundido y fue cuando lo encontré cerca del bosque, algo dentro de el había cambiado y podía sentirlo, al verme me sonrió, yo le devolví el gesto, nunca pensé que el en ese momento me confesaría su sentimiento, yo quede sorprendido, en ese tiempo creí estar enamorado de Marahiah y no le pude corresponde, su reacción ante mi rechazo fue horrible, su ojos se volvieron rojos y una aura negra lo envolvió, me decía una y otra vez que nuestro destino era estar juntos y que no aceptaba que estuviera enamorado de otra persona que no fuera el, después me desafió a una beybatalla, yo no quería, sabia que su bestia bit era fuerte, pero al final pude vencerlo, ante de irse me juro que nos volveríamos a ver y que yo seria suyo, después de lo ocurrido decidí salir de mi aldea para mejorar mi técnica de beyblade, llegue a Japón y conocí al señor Dickenson y a Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hillary-miro a Kai quien lo miraba con angustia- y te conocí a ti-sonrió levemente-como pasamos tantas aventuras me olvide por completo de Hsien, hasta que volví a China, después de haber ganado el campeonato mundial, mi vida era normal, hasta hace un año que apareció el y mi pesadilla dio comienzo-sin quererlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el recuerdo, a esta altura Kai no soporto mas y lo abrazo era lo único que podía hacer, el gatito agradeció el gesto de su fénix con su alma, hundió levemente su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor y siguió con su historia, lo que venia era mas fuerte y necesitaba el apoyo de su koi.-todo sucedió dos semanas antes de viajar a Japón para la reunión.

-o-o-o-flash back-o-o-o-

-Oh no llegare tarde-dijo el neko arreglándose para ir a su trabajo-como me pude quedar dormido, nunca me había sucedido-se dio los últimos toques y se dirigió a la salida de su casa cuando al abrirla se encontró con alguien que pensó no volver a ver- eres tu.

-Veo que no me has olvidado, mi lindo Rei, eh venido por ti-dijo maléficamente dándole un golpe certero en el estomago, sacándole el aire y dejarlo inconciente-eres mió-el chinito no pudo defenderse solo sintió como todo se oscurecía a su alrededor.

-Do...donde estoy-dijo el minino al despertar, sentía un fuerte dolor en su estomago, cuando quiso moverse se dio cuenta que estaba amarado de manos y pies-pero que es esto-exclamo asustado todo síntoma de dolor se fue, solo dejando angustia en su corazón, se encontraba en lugar extraño, se veía lúgubre.

-Así que ya despertaste triguito-dijo Hsien con una sonrisa-bienvenido a tu hogar.

-QUEEE-exclamo sorprendido Rei-como que mi hogar, por que me ha traído aquí contra mi voluntad- pregunto rabioso el oji-ambarino.

-Como escúchate desde este momento este será tu hogar, y te tuve que traer así porque era la única forma de estar juntos, ahora que Marahia esta con Lee no hay obstáculos que se nos oponga.

-No puedes retenerme aquí, no quiero estar aquí, creí que estaba claro que lo que siento por ti es amor de hermano-dijo Rei serio, no le gustaba para nada como se expresaba Hsien, el aura negra que ante vio ahora era mas extensa, la bestia bit había dominado a Hsien.

-ES MENTIRA-grito furioso, no aceptaba que Rei no lo amara-tu me amaras ya lo veras, tu y yo estamos destinados a amarnos, por que no lo entiendes-dijo desquiciado, el chinito tenia temor a ese nuevo Hsien ni se parecía al que alguna vez conoció.

-En el amor no se manda y eso debes saberlo, yo no te amo y no podré llegar a amarte ya que yo…-callo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

-Cállate, no quiero escucharte, tu me amaras y punto-dijo terminado la discusión-ve acostumbradote a este lugar ya que nunca saldrá de aquí.

-Ya te dije que no me quedare aquí-expreso desafiante el gatito, con una agilidad característico de el, se pudo soltar de las cuerdas que lo ataba y se dispuso a escapar, pero nunca contó que Hsien utilizaría el poder de la bestia bit para detenerlo, sintió como una ráfaga golpeo su cuerpo mándalo a chocar contra la pared.

-Te dije que no escaparía y si no entiende a la buena será a la mala-expreso lleno de furia

Rei solo pudo gemir de dolor, todo su cuerpo dolía, se reincorporo, solo para ser golpeado por los poderes de Hsien quedando de nuevo en el suelo-

como pudiste aprender esos ataques, son prohibidos-dijo débilmente-solo el que recibió el entrenamiento de los ancianos puede hacer eso.

-Eso lo se, pero aprendí por mi cuenta, no sabes como se siente, tener el poder de la bestia bit y hacer lo que quieras, lastima que tu seas tan tonto para no usarla, conmigo aprenderás muchas cosas-se acerco donde estaba Rei y lo beso bruscamente hasta lastimarle los labios, el gatito quiso sepárese pero hacia que el beso fuera mas brusco, cuando la falta de aire se hizo notar lo soltó y lo miro con cara de lujuria-ya no puedo esperar tu serás mió ahora.

Rei se horrorizo al escucharlo, ese tipo quería hacerlo suyo, el no se lo permitiría, solo había una persona que seria dueño de su cuerpo y era su bicolor nadie mas, el era el dueño de su corazón desde que lo conoció, no se dejaría tocar por ese enfermo "_demonio, debo escapar, no dejare que me toque, el no será mi dueño_"-sintió como una mano comenzaba acariciar su cuerpo de una forma sucia, fue cuando reacciono y con toda su fuerza golpeo al otro chino, dando la oportunidad de correr hasta la puerta pero al abrirla se encontró que estaba cerrada por llave.

-Creías que se te haría fácil salir de aquí-se levanto, el golpe había sido fuerte, le haría pagar su atrevimiento-como ya te dije, te quedara aquí.

El pelinegro se estaba desesperando y estaba siendo presa del miedo, comenzó a buscar en su ropa su bley, palideció cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia a Drigger ahora si estaba perdido.

-Acaso te diste cuenta que tu adorable Drigger no esta contigo, tal vez lo dejaste caer cuando te deje inconciente-sonrió sarcásticamente el chino al saber que tendría al tigrito a su merced.

Al escuchar esas palabras Rei entro en pánico, gruesas lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos, seria su fin pensó cuando sintió como Hsien se apodera de su cuerpo con un agarre brusco, haciendo que gritara de dolor ya que su cuerpo estaba todo golpeado-pensé ser bueno contigo tigrito pero como fuiste malo ahora sufre las consecuencias-sonrió al sentir como el gatito temblaba en sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar-ya veras que te gustara, aprenderás amarme, eres mió para siempre-comenzó besar y morder los labios de Rei, el solo podía gritar y suplicar que lo dejara ir, en su mente imploraba por su amado pero sabia que no podría ayudarlo y se sintió desvastado "_Kai…perdóname ya no seré digno de ti_" esto era su pensamiento un gran dolor inundaba su pecho, volvió brutalmente a la realidad cuando sintió que Hsien mordía su cuello salvajemente dejándole marca, ya le estaba quitando la camisa china que siempre llevaba, en su subconsciente le decía que tenia que defenderse y así lo hizo pero fue en vano otro golpe lo hizo caer al suelo.

-No te resista o sera peor para ti-expreso furioso, agarro a Rei y lo llevo a la cama donde termino de desnudarlo, por un momento se quedo contemplando el cuerpo del minino- eres hermoso y todo mió- se desnudo rápidamente para sentir la piel calida de Rei, era un sueño para el tener a si al que siempre amo, ahora nadie podría quitárselo.

-Por….por…favor…no lo hagas-suplico Rei con lagrimas en los ojos, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y Hsien comenzó a besarlo por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, donde lamió y mordió a tal punto de lacerar la piel, Rei solo gritaba por el dolor producido, no podía hacer nada lo tenia agarrado fuertemente de las manos-eres delicioso-dijo Hsien extasiado por el sabor de Rei, siguió probando el cuerpo del gatito hasta llegar al lugar donde quería y deseaba llegar, el temor de Rei creció grandemente, comenzó a forcejear para que lo dejara pero era inútil, solo se pudo escuchar un grito garrafal que provenía de su ser.

-o-o-o-fin de flash back-o-o-o-

Rei se encontraba agarrado fuertemente en los brazos de Kai, por un momento sintió como su fuerza lo abandonaban, recordar lo sucedido le traía mucho dolor, el bicolor estaba destrozado, escuchar lo que el maldito ese hizo con su adoración hizo que se le hirviera la sangre juro a si mismo que si lo veía lo mataría por su propia mano esto no se quedaría así, sintió los espasmos de su gatito estaba llorando, acaricio suavemente los cabellos negros para tranquilizarlo.

-Me sentí morí cuando el abuso mi cuerpo… ante que terminara, yo perdí la conciencia ya que el dolor que sentí fue desgarrador sentía que me había partido en dos, cuando desperté de nuevo y me vi desnudo solo pude llorar, me sentía sucio, creí que con eso estaría satisfecho pero me equivoque el tiempo que estuve encerado me hizo suyo hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo mas, fue gracias a Lee y Marahiah que me salvaron con ayuda de Drigeer quien me encontró, yo para ese entonces estaba en shock, no recuerdo casi nada después que me rescataron, lo poco que se después de mi rescate fue por que ellos mismo me lo contaron-seguía contando el gatito pero esta vez su mirada estaba perdida, esto asusto al bicolor, no le importo si faltaba cosa por decir, ya no quería verlo así

-por favor mi amor ya no digas mas, te estas haciendo daño, deja eso en el pasado, te amo, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso-dijo el bicolor preocupado, su gatito no daba respuesta, se preocupo mas y se separo para mirar sus ojos- mírame Rei, vuelve mi amor, vuelve-tuvo que zarandéalo un poco para que reaccionara, para tranquilidad de Kai, el chinito reacciono, el brillo de sus ojos volvieron solo para ser empañado por lagrimas-ya todo paso estoy contigo, te amo Rei, te amo- necesitaba besarlo, debía transmitirle todo lo que sentía, así sin dudar mas unió su labios a los de su amor quien para sorpresa del bicolor fue correspondido.

-Yo también te amo Kai, con toda el alma-exclamo suavemente al separarse del beso, estaba feliz, por primera vez desde lo sucedido se sentía libre, pero algo hacia temer al neko, que hizo que se abrazara fuertemente del bicolor-como deseo que esta pesadilla se termine de una vez por todas, pero no es así el ha vuelto, ha regresado por mi, Kai, tengo mucho miedo, por eso me puse tan mal ese día, lo vi cerca de la casa, me dijo que me llevaría con el.

-Eso no pasara, el no te volverá tocar, de eso me encargo yo, lo matare con mi propia mano si es necesario, el pagara todo lo que te hizo, lo juro-

expreso lleno de furia, no se perdonaba a si mismo el no protegerlo.

-No quiero…no quiero que te enfrente a el, no quiero perderte, no lo soportaría-dijo desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos-por favor no lo hagas.

-No te preocupes por mi, jure protegerte y eso haré-expreso el bicolor con determinación, después de tranquilizarlo con dulces palabras hizo un movimiento rápido, cargando al gatito, lo que hizo que Rei se sonrojara.

-Que crees que haces -pregunto tímido y avergonzado, solo pudo ver como su fénix le daba una tierna sonrisa.

-Te llevo al cuarto para que descanses, te ves pálido, le prometí al doctor cuidarte y eso haré, por contarme lo que te paso te has debilitado y no quiero que te pase nada-respondió tranquilamente el bicolor, aunque estaba triste de no poderle decirle a su gatito lo que tanto quería, la salud de su amor era primero, cuando estaba apunto de entrar a la habitación la voz del neko lo detuvo.

- No quiero que me lleves a descansar, estoy bien, te lo juro, todavía es temprano y no tengo nada de sueño, por favor créeme-suplico Rei, el no quería arruinar lo que con tanto esmero hicieron sus amigos para que estuviera una velada especial solo ellos dos, apenas eran la 7 de la noche, el cielo nocturno brillaba gracias a la hermosa luna y las estrellas, espero por una respuesta de Kai quien se había quedado quieto meditando las palabras de su gatito.

-Esta bien-suspiro Kai, no podía decirle que no y si el decía que se sentía bien, le creería aunque estuviera muriéndose de la preocupación por dentro, en vez de llevarlo al cuarto lo acostó en el amplio sofá, acaricio levemente su mejilla y la sintió fría-acaso tienes frió gatito-pregunto ya que el ambiente en si estaba frió, para el era agradable sentir ese frió de la noche pero sabia que Rei era distinto.

-Un poco-dijo apenado, en verdad estaba sintiendo mucho frió, pero no quería decirle nada al bicolor.

-Voy a prender la chimenea, para que estés calientito-sonrió el bicolor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación fue envuelta de calor y un ambiente tranquilo, Kai se había recostado a lado de su gatito, quien reposaba su cabeza en su pecho, mientras era mimado como todo un gatito por las tiernas acaricias del bicolor, así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que la dulce voz de Rei llamo la atención del ruso-japonés.

-Kai, wo ai ni-ronroneo con los ojos cerrados, mientras se acurrucaba mas a su fénix, le encantaba sentir ese calor que tanto lo protegía.

-Que significas esas palabras-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Te amo en chino-respondió besando tiernamente a su koi, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, en sus ojos se mostraban todo el amor que tenían, el bicolor en ese momento opto por no decirle a su gatito que sabia anteriormente sobre su situación, no quería volver a tocar ese tema nunca mas, ya que solo traía dolor a su neko, el se encargaría de borrar todo esos recuerdos-pasa algo Kai, te veo pensativo-se quedo extrañado cuando vio que la mirada del bicolor cambio de repente.

-Nada gatito, solo que-lo abrazo con ternura, sintió que era el momento, decirle a Rei lo que no pudo decirle en la fiesta-yo también tengo algo que decirte-susurro suavemente en su oído, por alguna razón el gatito se tenso y se puso nervioso, ante esto el bicolor lo calmo de inmediato-no te preocupes no es nada malo es todo lo contrario-el pelinegro se separo del bicolor para mirarlo y en sus ojos vio un brillo que nunca había visto en el.

Con toda suavidad Kai se levanto del sillón, se dirigió hacia la mesa, agarro una rosa roja del florero y regreso donde lo esperaba su koi, el chinito veía cada movimiento y expresión de su fénix, sintió como acariciaba su rostro con la rosa que tenia en su mano, era tan suave y tierna, que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, estaba feliz que todas esas acaricias fueran para el y solo para el, estando solos, Kai se transformaba de un chico frió a uno romántico y lleno de amor-eres feliz a mi lado gatito-pregunto Kai sin dejar de acariciarlo con la rosa, al escuchar la pregunta el pelinegro abrió los ojos, no comprendía-claro que soy feliz, por que lo preguntas-dijo Rei desconcertado.

-Solo preguntaba- dijo sin importancia pero en verdad necesitaba escuchar su respuesta, ya que el paso que iba a tomar era importante. Vio que su gatito no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era como si quisiera ver dentro de su alma.

-Kai me estas preocupando, esa respuesta no me convence-expreso preocupado, levantándose del sillón, se acerco a su fénix para estar mas cerca de el y así saber que era lo que le pasaba-dime por que preguntaste eso.

-La curiosidad mato al gato, sabias-sonrió, quería jugar un poco con su neko ante de decirles esas palabras tan importante, se sentía nerviosos como aquella vez, su corazón latía muy fuerte.

-No estoy jugando, Kai estas actuando extraño y eso me preocupa, no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa-diciendo esto baja la cabeza apoyando su frente en el pecho del bicolor

-No te preocupes mi hermoso gatito, estoy bien solo un poco nervioso-finalmente dijo el bicolor con sus mejillas sonrojadas, no podía aguantar la expresión de tristeza de Rei, así que se dejo de rodeos, levanto levemente el rostro de su koi para besarlo tiernamente en la frente.

-¿Nervioso?-exclamo el felino sin comprender

-Si nervioso-solo pudo decir eso ante de suspirar-te acuerda que el día de la fiesta te iba decir algo importante pero Max nos interrumpió.

-Lo recuerdo, me dijiste que me lo dirías después pero como han ocurrido tantas cosas que no pude preguntarte sobre el tema nuevamente-dijo el gatito mirando fijamente a su fénix.

-No te lo pude decir en ese momento por que no me sentía preparado, pero ahora estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que voy a decirte, por eso

necesitaba esa respuesta mi dulce gatito, tu me ha dado el valor para pedírtelo-dejo que su corazón hablara, desde que dejo entrar a su gatito a su corazón aprendió a hablar de diferente forma y todo gracia a el, tomo la rosa que tenia en su mano, deposito un tierno beso y se lo entrego al dueño de su corazón, el gatito quedo fascinado por la demostración de amor que estaba presenciando por parte del bicolor, pero esto no era nada comparado a lo que iba a ver mas adelante.

Kai sonrió al ver la cara de su gatito"_llego la hora_" se dijo a si mismo, se arrodillo frente a su hermoso koi como todo un caballero, agarro tiernamente la mano de Rei y lo beso, el gatito se congelo, estaba sorprendido, su corazón latía con rapidez, con una emoción única, ver a si su fénix solo indicaba una cosa"_será que Kai quiere_" dejo de pensar cuando escucho a su amor hablar.

-Tu me has cambiado mi vida, me ha devuelto las ganas de vivir, de amar, de sentirme de nuevo como humano, agradezco al cielo por darme la oportunidad de amarte como te amo y ser correspondido por ti, no sabría que hubiera sido de mi sin tu amor, por eso quiero que estemos juntos por siempre, mejor no, por toda la eternidad- de su pantalón saco una cajita negra, la abrió al instante para mostrarle a su amado gatito el anillo que estaba dentro-me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo a tu lado-dijo amorosamente, ni el mismo podía creer que diría esas palabras, él, el gran Kai Hiwatari, diciendo cosas cursis y románticas, era cosa de asombrarse pero el había cambiado, ya no le interesaba nada, si Rei estaba a su lado, solo esperaba su respuesta a su declaración.

Continuara….

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el octavo capitulo, ya se supo que fue lo que realmente paso hace un año con Rei y el tal Hsien, el bicolor hizo la promesa de proteger a su gatito cueste lo que cueste, pero podrá cumplirla, se acerca la prueba final para nuestra querida pareja, por fin la propuesta de matrimonio, cual será la respuesta de Rei…tendrán que espera el siguiente capitulo. Agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir. Ahora contestare los review que me mandaron.

**Konoto****-chan: **que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu felicitaciones, nos vemos 

**Suzuko**** Nekoi: **hola estoy bien, gracias por preguntar no te preocupes por no haberme dejado review, lo bueno es que lo leíste y eso me basta, además sé como se siente cuando estas por mandar algo y alguien te quita la computadora --, gracias por tu comentarios, sip, al gatito no le paso nada grave y ya veras en escena a hsien pero eso será mas adelante, espero que este capitulo también te guste, te cuidas.

**Alexa**** Hiwatari**espero que este capitulo también te guste, saludos****

****

Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibido. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	10. Chapter x

**_My_** **_Soul Needs To You_**

_**(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)**_

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

"" **pensamientos de los personajes**

**-o-o-o-o-o-Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Quiero pedir disculpa por tárdame tanto con este capitulo, pero aquí esta, espero que sea de su agrado, lo hice de corazón para todos ustedes, Les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo ˆˆ.**

**Capitulo X**

Rei estaba anonadado, Kai le había propuesto matrimonio, no podía creerlo, las palabras dichas por su fénix le llegaron a su corazón como brisa fresca, el también le agradecía al cielo de haberlo conocido y amarlo con toda su fuerza, por el fue que pudo recuperarse después del horrible suceso que vivió, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero ya no había dolor sino pura felicidad.

Kai al ver que su gatito no le daba respuesta se preocupo, y un temor se apodero de el, tal vez se precipito, y las lagrimas que salían de esos ojos ambarinos no ayudaban muchos-Rei estas bien-susurro el bicolor con temor y como respuesta recibió el cuerpo de su gatito, ya que se había abalanzado a sus brazos cayendo ambos al suelo, sorprendido solo pudo abrazarlo, podía sentir las lagrimas mojando su camisa-Rei-volvió a decir.

-Acepto, Kai, acepto casarme contigo y estar juntos hasta la eternidad, te juro que te haré feliz, mi amor -dijo emocionado en los brazos de su fénix, estaba tan contento que se tiro a los brazos de su fénix en respuesta a sus palabras.

-Hablas en serio-ahora era Kai el sorprendido, por un momento pensó que fue una mala idea pedirle matrimonio, pero las palabras de su gatito le devolvió la tranquilidad.

-Si mi lindo fénix, me casare contigo, tu eres todo para mi, tu fuiste la razón por la que pude salir de ese estado de shock, de la depresión después haber sido abusado, tu fuiste mi luz en ese tenebroso camino, eres mi vida Kai, gracias a ti pude volver a vivir, reír y sobre todo amar, yo tampoco sabría como vivir si ti, mi amor, no sabría-volvió a llorar en los brazos de Kai mientras el lo acariciaba tiernamente-ashiteru Kai- susurro levemente.

-Ya tebya lyublyu! Koneko-dijo dulcemente atrayendo a Rei para besarlo con todo su amor, el beso se fue profundizando hasta que le falto el aire, se miraron fijamente hasta que Kai le pone el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular derecho- sabia que te iba a quedar hermoso esa sortija en tu mano-sonrió abiertamente.

-Kai que significa las primeras palabras que dijiste-pregunto sonrojado al ver su anillo, de verdad era hermoso.

-Te amo en ruso-dijo divertido al ver el sonrojo de su lindo prometido-te ves hermoso cuando te sonrojas.

-Lo se, me gusta cuando eres romántico conmigo-dijo ronroneando, se acerco a los labios de Kai, comenzó a darle pequeños besos y acariciarle el rostro, primero fueron inocente pero después fueron subiendo de tono, Kai estaba extasiado por las acaricias de su gatito, que el también comenzó acariciar su cabello y espalda, quería sentir el cuerpo de su koi, si Rei seguía así, no podrá controlarse-te amo Kai.

-Yo también Rei, te deseo, quiero demostrarte todo mi amor gatito, quiero que seas mió-esto ultimo, lo dijo sin pensar, estaba tan hundido en las sensaciones que le hacia sentir Rei que perdió por el momento el control, se dio cuenta de su error cuando ya no sintió las acaricias de su koi,-discúlpame Rei, no quise decir eso, yo-sus labios fueron sellado por el dedo índice del chinito, quien lo estaba mirando con ternura.

-Ven-fue lo que dijo Rei al levantarse del cuerpo de su koi y ayudarlo a levantarse, Kai no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar por su gatito y su sorpresa fue que lo había llevado al cuarto.

Rei lo hizo sentar en la orilla de la cama, sonriéndole lo beso y se separo de él, el bicolor no entendía nada, solo miraba, cuando sintió que Rei se alejaba se levanto inmediatamente-a donde vas-dijo preocupado, temió asustar a su gatito con sus palabras, pero de nuevo sus labios fueron callados pero esta vez por los labios de su gatito.

-Se un buen niño y quédate sentado por favor-susurro al oído, el bicolor obedeció y espero para ver que quería hacer Rei.

Por su parte el chinito, tenia algo planeado, cuando escucho las palabras llena de amor y deseo de su fénix decidió cumplirlo, el también tenia deseo de estar con el bicolor sentirse que era de Kai y solamente de el como debió ser-yo también quiero ser tuyo Kai, lo deseo con todo el corazón-dijo cuando estuvo unos pocos pasos lejos del bicolor. Sonrió como siempre lo hacia, comenzó a desatar la cinta que tenia amarada a su cabello, cayendo como una cascada negra sobre su cuerpo, también se desato la banda que siempre llevaba en la frente, volvió a sonríe cuando vio la cara de su koi, en unos cuantos minutos estuvo desnudo frente a Kai y este no podía creer lo que veía, la luz de la luna pegaba al cuerpo bien formado de su gatito, haciéndolo ver como todo un ángel, una ángel caído del cielo, con paso firme Rei se acerco a Kai.

-Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo-pregunto temeroso el bicolor lo menos que quería era lastimar a su gatito.

-Estoy muy seguro, quiero ser tuyo Kai, quiero que borres todo recuerdo, y pertenecerte solamente a ti-dijo tiernamente abrazando a Kai con su cuerpo desnudo, al hacer contacto un leve gemido salio de la garganta de ambos, kai no espero mas y el también se desnudo, así ambos cuerpos sin la molesta ropa, comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, al separarse, el bicolor llevo suavemente a Rei a la cama donde comenzó a darle suaves besos a su cuello-prométe…me…, que si siente dolor me lo dirás, no quiero lastimarte-dijo Kai con la respiración entrecortada.

-Se que no me harás daño, pero lo prometo-contesto con una sonrisa. Con esa respuesta Kai comenzó a dar pequeños besos al pecho de Rei y con las manos le acariciaba sus pezones , iba bajando poco a poco estaba extasiado por el sabor de su gatito, solo podía escuchar los gemidos de Rei, para el era una melodía que lo volvía loco, subió de nuevo para volver a besarlo, el gatito tampoco se quedaba atrás, tal vez seria su primera vez (la otra no se cuenta) pero quería que fuera especial así que empezó a acariciar la espalda de su fénix, sentía un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo cada vez que Kai lo besaba o acariciaba su cuerpo, eran muchas emociones nueva que estaba sintiendo era como tocar el cielo-Kai por favor tómame-dejo salir el chinito quería sentir al bicolor dentro de el.

-Espera gatito tenemos toda la noche por delante-sonrió al escuchar a su gatito decir tales palabras, el también tenia la necesidad de estar dentro de su gatito pero quería que fuera especial y única, ese seria su regalo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hasta mañana-dijeron los chicos después de cenar y hablar buen ratos sobre temas sin importancia, estaban contento por que Kai y Rei serian felices al fin, los dos habían sufridos demasiados, los últimos en dormirse fueron Tyson y Max quienes disfrutaban un momentos a solas en su cuarto, se estaban besando cuando Max recordó algo que debía decirle a su moreno, se separo suavemente dejando confundido a su koi. 

-Pasa algo Maxie-pregunto Tyson extrañado.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, como se pudo olvidar de la sorpresa que le tenia a Tyson, sonrió al ver la cara que tenia el moreno- solo recordé algo importante.

-Y que es-pregunto curioso, el moreno.

-Bueno, no se si te acuerdas pero en la carta que me enviaste me dijiste que desearías que yo volviera a vivir a Japón-comenzó a decir Max sonriendo cada vez mas la emoción crecía en su corazón, saber que no tenia que separarse de su moreno lo hacia saltar de alergia.

-Si me acuerdo, es lo que más deseo, que estés a mi lado y no separarme de ti- lo abrazo fuertemente sin lastimarlo, amaba demasiado a su rubio, no quería que se fuera, por eso rezaba que cada día pasara lento para si no tener que pensar que cuando terminen las vacaciones debe separarse de su adorable niño.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- miro con ternura al moreno- ante de venir a Japón hable con mi madre y me dio permiso de quedarme a vivir por tiempo indefinido en Japón.

Tyson abrió los ojos como plato, había escuchado bien, su Maxie se queda en Japón, de la alegría alzo a su rubio, dando vuelta como un loco.

-Tyson bájame, me estoy mareando, por favor- decía el rubio entre asombrado y asustado, el moreno lo bajo lentamente para después besarlo apasionadamente, no podía creerlo, su sueño hecho realidad.

-Te amo Maxie- susurro entre los labios del rubio.

-Yo también Ty chan ya no podía vivir lejos de ti-unió sus labios a los de Tyson

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-"si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar"_-veía delicadamente el anillo de su mano, no podía creerlo, debía ser un bello sueño, pero era cierto, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a su fénix, a su amor, podía sentir todavía ese calor que lo embargo cuando los dos llegaron al clímax, fue algo hermoso, sonrió levemente al recordarlo, estaba parado en la ventana admirando a la hermosa luna quien fue testigo de su entrega, su cuerpo era tapado por una delgada sabana, solo había pasado una hora de lo vivido, los dos se habían quedado dormidos, después de mirarse y decirse palabras de amor, el gatito había despertado poco después de cerrar los ojos, estaban tan feliz que no podía dormir, debía aceptar que estaba cansado y su cuerpo pedía descanso, pero no podía, por eso sin despertar a Kai se levanto de la cama para pensar , lo que no se dio cuenta que unos ojos rojos habían despertado a no sentir el calor de su gatito" _ya puedo decir que he vuelto a ser yo, he salido de esa oscuridad, gracias a mi lindo Kai, te prometo hacerte feliz _"- en ese momento en su mente llego una idea, pero así como vino la dejo ir "_el mejor regalo que le puedo dar a Kai es una familia, pero siendo hombre no podré cumplirlo, solo es sueño imposible"-_sonrió tristemente ante la idea, movió la cabeza en negación, no debía pensar cosas tristes, era un día para estar feliz, en ese momento sintió unos brazos rodear tiernamente su cintura.

-No puedes dormir gatito-dijo amorosamente besando el cuello de su koi, podía sentir ese aroma que lo volvía loco.

Rei se voltio para ver a su fénix, con una sonrisa se abrazo al cuerpo de su amor-solo quería pensar un poco-respondió tranquilamente.

-Y que pensabas-sonrió acariciando levemente los cabellos del chino.

-En muchas cosas y a la vez en nada-contesto el chinito levemente.

-vi, tristeza en tu ojos ante de abrazarte-levanto el rostro para mirarlo fijamente y perderse en esos ojos dorados como el sol.

El gatito sonrió al ver el rostro del bicolor, si que había cambiado, ahora el era el que veía dentro de su alma, no podía engañarlo, así que opto por decir la verdad-se me paso por la mente que serias feliz si yo pudiera darte una familia, pero es imposible-bajo la mirada.

Kai se le quedo mirando extrañado, una familia, no lo había pensando, para el no era tan importarte, pero sabia que Rei si le importaba y por sus palabras de verdad quería formar una familia, deseaba cumplir el sueño de su gatito, y eso haría.

-Seria lindo verte como papá- dejo salir Kai sonriendo, sorprendiendo a Rei, quien subió de inmediato su mirada al escuchar las palabras de su fénix- de verdad te vería hermoso con un niño(a)

-Los crees- sonrojado-pero es im…-Kai lo callo con un dedo, lo abrazo suavemente acariciándole dulcemente la espalda.

-Vamos despacio, gatito, después de nuestra boda podemos hablar de tener familia y pensar como la vamos a formar, no quiero que este triste, no llenes tu cabeza de preocupaciones, esta bien-dijo decidido el bicolor.

Rei dijo que si, beso sus labios como respuestas, el sueño ya estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, se recostó en el pecho de su fénix, el bicolor al verlo solo sonrió, lo cargo hasta la cama y le beso la frente cariñosamente-duerme mi dulce neko- se abrazo a su cuerpo y tapo ambos cuerpos con la sabana que tenia su chinito, cayendo el también en sueño profundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado una semana que Kai y Rei les habían informado a sus amigos que se iban a casar, las felicitaciones no se esperaron, todos estaban contentos por la noticia. Y ya pensaba en los preparativos de la boda ya que el bicolor no quería esperar para estar casado con su gatito.

Kai se encontraba practicando desde muy temprano en el bey estadio, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin entrenar con Dranzer, estaba a punto de lanzar su bley cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Pensé que éramos los primeros, pero el señor perfecto llego primero-dijo Tyson sarcásticos, le gustaba molestar al bicolor.

-Tyson no comience-regaño Max al moreno, no quería comenzar una pelea.

-Valla, veo que exciten milagro o es que te caíste de la cama para estar levantado a esta hora-dijo irónicamente con una pose de poco me importa.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-dijeron al mismo tiempo Hillary y Kenny

-Mira Kai no...-un codazo lo hizo callar, Max era el responsable, con una mirada seria lo hizo desistir de cualquier intención de discutir con el bicolor

-Kai, disculpa a Tyson-dijo suavemente Max-no esperábamos verte temprano aquí-sonrió.

-Hace tiempo que no entreno y decidí hacerlo hoy-respondió el bicolor.

-Eso mismo teníamos pensado nosotros, como ya se están acabando las vacaciones, pensamos aprovechar para entrenar un poco- cometo Kenny.

-Ya veo y donde están los demás- pregunto Kai

-Si pregunta por Marahiah y Lee, ellos fueron a recorrer el pueblo y comprar algunas cosas-respondió Hillary

-Tala y Dimitri fueron a acompañarlos, solo estamos nosotros en la casa- dijo Max.

-Solos estamos los bladebreakers y por cierto-miro el moreno por todo lados-donde esta Rei-dijo extrañado.

-Exacto, creí, que me habían olvidado-una voz conocida sonó en la entrada del gimnasio, Rei venia molesto por que el bicolor no lo había despertado como se lo pidió la noche anterior.

-Rei-dijeron los cuatros chicos, al voltearse y ver al gatito disgustado, Kai solamente sonrió levemente, sabia que se pondría asi.

-Kai por que no me levantaste como te dije-le pregunto, dirigiéndose donde estaba el bicolor.

-Por que te vi cansado y pensé que dejarte dormir un poco mas te serviría a reponer fuerzas-respondió sin darle importancia a la pregunta de su gatito, pero por dentro se estaba riendo, quería ver su reacción.

Rei se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del bicolor no esperaba una respuesta como esa-"_así que quieres jugar veremos quien gana_"-si estaba cansado es porque cierta persona me agoto la noche anterior, no lo recuerdas Kai-dijo sonriendo el neko al ver el fuerte sonrojo que tenia el bicolor.

-Si lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo que nunca me dijiste que parara sino, todo lo contrario, no te quejes-el bicolor miro al neko triunfante, había ganado, le gustaba esos juegos con su gatito, lo que no estaban contento con ese juego eran Max, Tyson, Kenny y Hillary que tenia una gotita en la cabeza, cuando Rei iba protestar, Kenny lo interrumpió.

-Pondrían dejar su pelea de pareja, cuando estén a solas, si se le olvido estamos nosotros aquí-expreso Kenny calmadamente.

-Lo siento Kenny-se disculpo el neko sonrojado, se le había olvidado de que sus amigos estaban presente, después de ese incidente, Max, Tyson,

Rei y Kai se pusieron a entrenar como en sus viejos tiempos, Kenny veía sus progresos en su lapto y decidió hacer un pequeño torneo para saber cuanto había mejorado en todo este tiempo.

-Para que vas a hacer un torneo si sabes que el mejor de los cuatros soy yo-dijo arrogante el moreno.

-Ni tu mismo te crees esa mentira-dejo salir Kai, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, Rei solo sonreía, hace tiempo que no veía esa actitud en Kai.

-Acaso quiere que te lo demuestre, señor perfecto-dijo bravo el moreno, le iba a demostrar al bicolor que el era mejor que el.

-Tyson tu no cambias-dijo Hilarry moviendo su cabeza negativamente

-Por que no comenzamos el torneo-expreso emocionado Max, quería beybatallar.

-Yo estoy con Max, hace tiempo que no tengo una beybatalla-dijo el neko sonriendo, en ese momento sintió un viento frió recorrerle la espalda, comenzó a temblar como si tuviera un mal presentimiento"_por que siento esto_", se llevo una mano a su pecho.

-Pasa, algo malo Rei-susurro Kai, lo había visto temblar por unos instantes y no le gusto para nada esa reacción

-No-expreso un poco desorientado el neko, no quería preocupar al bicolor con tonterías-estoy bien, no te preocupes-sonrió levemente, Kai iba a insistir cuando la voz de Kenny los interrumpió.

-Rei y Max serán los primeros en batallar-exclamo el chico de lente, Rei solamente miro tiernamente a Kai y se dirigió al plato de duelo donde lo esperaba Max.

-Listo Rei-le pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

-Si, espero una buena beybatalla -dijo el neko regresando la sonrisa.

-Eso no lo dudes, espero lo mismo de ti, 3, 2,1, Let It Rip-dijo Max lanzando su bley al plato.

-Let It Rip-grito Rei con energía, la pelea había comenzado, estaba empatada, cada uno habia ganado un duelo, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, pero como siempre debe haber un ganador, con un movimiento ágil de Drigger mando a volar a Dracil fuera del plato.

-El ganador es Rei-dijo Hillary, quien hacia de juez en el mini torneo.

-Veo que mejoraste mucho Rei-expreso Max satisfecho por el duelo.

-Tu tampoco te quedas a atrás, me diste problemas-sonrió el neko.

-Yo quería que mi Maxie ganara-dijo como un niño Tyson.

-No es para tanto es solo un juego-expreso el rubio con una gota.

-Mi gatito es el mejor-dejo salir Kai, solo para ver la cara de disgusto que pondría el moreno

-Kai-le llamo la atención Rei, no quería que se formara las típicas peleas de Tyson y Kai.

-Mejor sigamos con la siguiente pelea- sugirió Hillary al ver la discusión que tenia el bicolor y el moreno.

-Yo te enseñare quien es el mejor Kai te derrotare-dijo triunfal el moreno enseñando a su Dragoon.

-No te darás cuenta cuando ya hayas perdido-expreso Kai con una leve sonrisa.

-Para estos dos no hay remedio-suspiro Max casando por la situación.

-Digo lo mismo-expreso Rei con una sonrisa, los dos se encontraba viendo como Kai y Tyson se preparaban a tirar su bley.

-Listo-pregunto Hillary

-Siempre-exclamo Tyson mientras que Kai gruñó, cuando la chica dio la orden lanzaron su bley chocando con tremenda fuerza.

-Recuerden que esto solo es un juego, no se lo tomen a pecho-dijo Kenny a ver la intensidad con que se llevaba la beybatalla, los dos había llamado a sus bestia bit.

-Creo que no te escucharon Kenny-expreso el rubio con una gota en la cabeza.

El neko veía como batallaba su bicolor, podía sentir esa energía y determinación que siempre lo caracterizaba y que amaba, hace tiempo que no lo veía batallar de esa manera de verdad quería ganar, su corazón saltaba de emoción y de alegría pero todo se derrumbo cuando escucho una voz muy conocida para el.

_-"Espero que te haya divertido triguito por que ya es hora que vengas conmigo"_-se escucho un susurro que solo pudo escuchar el gatito.

A Rei se le paro el corazón, no podía ser el, no podía, comenzó a temblar, el miedo que creyó superado volvió a el con mayor fuerza, negaba con la cabeza, tenia que ser una broma de su imaginación-por favor que sea mi imaginación-susurro el gatito con horror, Max quien estaba a su lado, sintió el temblor de su amigo y escucho lo que susurraba, giro para ver que le pasaba y se preocupo al ver el estado del gatito.

-Santo cielo que te pasa Rei-dijo asustado al ver lo pálido que estaba el neko.

_-"Claro que no es tu imaginación triguito, he venido por ti como te dije, se que estuve ausente pero no volverá a suceder estaremos juntos como debió ser y tus amigos pagara tu mal comportamiento"_-se pudo escuchar una risa malvada y lo peor que solo lo escuchaba Rei.

-¡NOOOOOO, POR FAVOR DEJAME EN PAZ-grito Rei desesperado, agarradose fuertemente su cabeza, cayendo de rodillas.

-Rei-dijo Kai alarmado al escuchar de esa manera a su gatito, dejo de beybatallar y corrió donde estaba su amor.

-Rei que te pasa-pregunto asustado Max al ver como grito el pelinegro, Tyson se acerco preocupado, no sabia que pasaba.

-NO ME IRE CONTIGO, ALEJATE-seguía gritando el gatito quien ya estaba sollozando, el bicolor lo abrazo, no sabia que hacer.

-Rei reacciona, dime que te pasa, por favor mi amor-dijo abrazando a su koi, pero seguía temblando-REI responde-grito con desesperación, y como si despertara de un mal sueño el neko dejo de temblar y de gritar, solo hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su amor con miedo.

-Nunca podré escapar de el, nunca seré libre, el esta aquí, me llevara-susurro débilmente Rei levantado su rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-¿Quien?-pregunto el bicolor, secando tiernamente las mejillas del neko.

-Hsien-expreso con dolor el pelinegro.

-No puede ser-exclamaron los demás al escuchar lo que había dicho el chinito.

Por un momento Kai dejo de pensar, su sangre hervía, una rabia se apodero de el como nunca ante lo había hecho-MALDITO BASTARDO MUESTRATE-grito fuera de si el bicolor, el no dejaría que Hsien le quitara a su amor, primero muerto ante que ese tipo volviera tocarlo.

_-"Te dije muy claro triguito que tu desobediencia lo pagara la persona que quieres o mejor dicho a la que amas"_ ASÍ QUE DESPÍDETE DE EL- se escucho por todo el gimnasio la voz enojada de un chico, pero no se veía rastro de esa persona. Rei al escucharlo se tenso y su miedo creció, Kai se había separado de el para encarar al tipo que lo había dejado así, con toda su fuerza se levanto, miro donde estaba su bicolor, los otros chicos miraban por todos lados esperando que Hsien hiciera su aparición, pero lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta que una aura se estaba siendo mas fuerte, solo el se dio cuenta, al reconocer de donde provenía, también se dio cuenta que se estaba preparando para atacar, abrió los ojos en sorpresa, el ataque estaba dirigido hacia Kai, debía detenerlo a cualquier costo.

-No seas cobarde, sal maldita sea-seguía diciendo Kai furioso a no recibir respuesta de Hsien, presentía algo malo, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta, solo pudo escuchar el grito de su gatito y ver como recibía el ataque con su cuerpo para protegerlo.

-REI NO- grito a verlo caer con fuerza por el golpe recibido, corrió donde estaba y lo agarro suavemente-mi lindo gatito, que has hecho-susurro lastimeramente.

-Protegerte mi hermoso Fénix-dijo débilmente cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Kai.

Los demás chicos quedaron en shock al ver la escena, Tyson reacciono, se sentía impotente, apretó sus manos hasta que quedaron blanca, Max también se sentía igual, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando.

-Triguito malo, por que tuviste que entrometerte, el ataque no era para ti-se dejo escuchar la voz de la persona que había herido a Rei, todo voltearon a ver donde provenía la voz y por fin pudieron verlo, un chico de cabello chocolate oscuro largo hasta la cintura, su rostro parecido a Rei solo lo diferenciaban sus ojos, vestía un traje chino color negro con franjas rojas, su rostro se mostraba frío, sus ojos rojos como la sangre se fijaban en el cuerpo de Rei, y a la persona que lo tenia en brazos-tu no eres digno de tenerlo, yo soy su dueño, quita tu manos sobre su cuerpo-dijo decidido mirando furiosamente a Kai.

-No eres su dueño, no dejare que lo toque maldito, deberás enfrentarme primero-expreso rabioso, abrazando mas fuerte el cuerpo de su gatito.

-No te permitiremos que te lleves a Rei, escuchaste mal nacido-grito Tyson amenazando con su bley, lo mismo hizo Max y Kenny, mientras Hillary se puso a lado de Kai.

-Ustedes son insignificantes, no son problema para mi y mi bestia bit-sonrió sarcásticamente, formando una pequeña aura oscura, solo tuvo que mover levemente su mano para mandar a volar a los tres de un solo tiro.

-Hillary, alejate de aquí-dijo Kai seriamente.

-Pero...yo-Hillary iba oponerse pero al ver como el bicolor la miraba desitio y se fue corriendo hasta donde había caído su novio y sus amigos.

-No dejare que te lleve mi amor, te protegeré, con mi vida-expreso suavemente el bicolor, besando levemente la frente de su koi y dejándolo en el suelo-ni creas que saldrás vivo de aquí, esto me lo pagaras.

-Que lastima que no tengo tiempo para matarte-dijo sarcásticamente-tienes mucha suerte Hiwatari, pero quieras o no Rei vendrá conmigo-hizo un ademán con la mano haciendo una ráfaga de viento que golpeo a Kai fuertemente estrellándose en la pared por el impacto, Hsien sonrió al ver a su enemigo inconsciente-nunca debiste meterte con lo mío-comenzó a caminar donde estaba Rei, tomándolo entre sus brazos salio del gimnasio" _por fin juntos mi lindo Rei_" pero ante de salir completamente una voz lo detuvo.

-No te lo llevaras bastardo, sobre mi cadáver-grito el bicolor, recuperándose del golpe, listo para lanzarle a Dranzer.

-No me hagas reír, estas herido, no eres rival, así que adiós-formando un remolino desapareció antes los ojos del bicolor.

-REI-grito desesperado al ver que no pudo protegerlo como debía-te falle, maldita sea.

-Kai, no te rindas tenemos una oportunidad de encontrarlo-dijo Kenny que acababa de ver como se esfumaba Hsien con Rei.

-Nos puede explicar como es eso jefe-expreso Tyson quien ayudaba a su rubio a caminar.

-A los bley de ustedes le puse localizadores-explico Kenny.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos encontrar a Rei-expreso con ánimo el rubio.

-Si-movió la cabeza y saco de su bolsillo un localizador quien ya estaba mandando señales-y con esto podremos buscarlo.

-Dámelo-dijo Kai tan frió y serio que dejo sorprendido a los demás.

-En el estado que estas no es conveniente que vallas a buscarlo-dijo Hillary preocupada.

-No pedí tu opinión, Kenny dame eso o tendré que quitártelo-expreso fríamente que el mas pequeño de todos se lo dio sin oponerse.

-Kai, debemos estar unido para buscarlo-expreso el rubio igual de preocupado, ese Hsien tenia unos poderes sorprendentes.

-Yo le jure a Rei protegerlo y eso haré-apretó a Dranzer "_ayúdame amigo, ahora más que nunca"_ y sin decir más salio corriendo hacia el bosque donde la señal era más fuerte.

-Debemos detenerlo, el no se puede ir así-expreso alarmada Hillary al ver como el bicolor se iba.

-No podemos hacer nada, el esta renuente a buscar a Rei-suspiro Kenny

-Max y yo iremos detrás de el para ayudarlo y ustedes busquen a Marahia y a Lee ellos deben saber como derrotar a ese tipo.

-Esta bien, pero primero debemos ir a buscar el otro localizador que tengo en el cuarto-dijo serio Kenny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Esos tontos no podrán encontrarnos-expreso triunfante Hsien corriendo por el bosque con Rei todavía inconsciente, llego a un lugar donde ya no había árboles pero cual fue su sorpresa que ya no había camino sino un precipicio donde corría un río-rayos, esto no puede ser, que suerte la mía, tendré que regresarme- en ese momento sintió una punzada en su cabeza, que le hizo peder el equilibrio, dejando a Rei en el suelo se toco la cabeza para ver si se le pasaba

"_Esto no esta bien deja a Rei, ya le hicimos mucho daño"_

-Otra vez eres tu, pensé que no existías-comenzó hablar como si hablara con otra persona

"_por favor déjalo ir, por que tuviste que lastimarlo, pudiste haber parado el ataque"_

-Alégrate que pude minimizar el ataque ante que lo golpeara, además el necesita una lección, así aprenderá que con nosotros no se juega.

"_pero esa no es la manera yo no quiero que sufra mas, te detendré si es necesario_"

-No esta en derecho de decir nada, yo cumplí tu deseo de tener al lindo gatito además estas tan débil que ni puedes tomar control de tu propio cuerpo

"nunca _desee violarlo, solo deseaba que me amara como yo lo amo pero tu lo ultrajaste y no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo, no me subestimes, por que yo soy el verdadero Hsien"_

_-_no lo hagas dañara todo mi plan…ahhhh-comenzó a gritar como loco, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, callo de rodillas agarrándose fuertemente su cabeza, una voz hizo que abriera sus ojos que ahora estaban dorados elevo su rostro para mirar a la persona que lo llamo-Rei -susurro levemente.

-Hsien, eres tu -dijo sorprendido, todavía estaba mareado por el golpe, no mucho había despertado cuando escucho como Hsien hablaba consigo mismo, al ver sus ojos dorados supo que su amigo había vuelto, se acerco para tocarlo pero el otro chinito lo detuvo.

-Que gusto verte, por favor perdóname –sonrió tristemente, todavía estaba de rodillas- no tengo tiempo, no puedo controlarlo, por favor vete de aquí, busca a Kai, no te quedes aquí, el te hará daño.

-¿Quien?-pregunto extrañado el gatito

-Mi otro yo, ahhhhhhhhhh-sintió que perdía el control de su cuerpo-por favor vete, aléjate de mi.

El neko miro con horror como su antiguo amigo era envuelto por una aura oscura, cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde-debiste escapar cuando ese tonto te lo dijo-sus ojos volvieron hacer rojos lleno de maldad.

-Quien eres tú en verdad-expreso con temor el gatito.

-Quien soy yo, ja, es una pregunta estupida-miro con rencor a Rei-soy Hsien, su parte oscura-sonrió sarcásticamente- todo la rabia, dolor, tristeza y odio que sintió cuando era un niño me crearon y adivina quien me libero, tu, al rechazarlo el pobre no pudo sopórtalo y me dejo salio, teniendo ha Black Drigger fue fácil tomar el control total de su cuerpo.

-Eso no puede ser-exclamo dolido el chinito al saber que su amigo fue controlado por su parte mala por su culpa.

-Claro que puede ser, así se cumple la leyenda de nuestro pueblo, cuando los dos tigres se encuentre serán uno solo, y yo lo estoy cumpliendo, Rei ven conmigo, unamos nuestras bestia bit para que sean uno solo-le extendió su mano para que la agarrara pero Rei se alejo de el.

-Tu usa la leyenda como pretexto, los ancianos decían que si los dos tigres se unían traerían desgracias por eso encerraron a Black Drigger-dijo serio Rei- y si tengo que detenerte lo haré.

-No me hagas reír, no puedes conmigo, o es que se te olvido lo que ocurrió el año pasado-sonrió cínicamente al ver la cara pálida del chinito-este es mi ultima oferta te vienes conmigo o te mato, prefiero verte muerto que alado de otro-exclamo serio y lleno de furia.

-Entonces tendrás que matarme ya que no pienso ir contigo-respondió decidido el gatito

-Lastimas, sufrirás ante de morir-una aura se formo en sus manos lazándosela al neko que difícilmente pudo esquivar-te arrepentirás por lo que escogiste, muere-se preparaba para darle el ultimo golpe cuando se escucho una voz.

-NI LO INTENTES MALDITO, DRANZER-grito Kai lazando su bley contra Hsien dándole un certero golpe en su cuerpo.

-Kai-susurro débilmente el gatito quien estaba en el suelo, totalmente herido.

-Mi lindo gatito-dijo suavemente Kai al verlo en ese estado, se maldijo por no haber llegado ante-estas bien, puedes caminar-pregunto preocupado el bicolor.

-Creo que si-respondió el chinito, pero ante que pudiera dar un paso Hsien volvió a atacarlo, solo que esta vez el golpe lo recibió Kai protegiendo el cuerpo de su amor-Kai, Kai, amor, háblame -decía Rei al ver a su fénix encima suyo inconsciente, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se levanto poniendo al bicolor en su regazo- por favor dime algo.

-Rei-susurro levemente

-El maldito bastardo se atrevió a seguirnos y a atacarme, me harte morirán los dos-dijo fieramente Hsien fuera de si, formo una esfera mas grande y sin mas lanzo el ataque

Rei no podía hacer nada con su cuerpo herido y teniendo a Kai en sus brazos, no tenia otra que recibir el impacto- te amo mi fénix – susurro abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su amor cerrando sus ojos para espera el ataque que nunca llego ya que unas bestias bit muy conocidas por el, detuvieron el ataque.

-Dragoon, Draciel-dijieron Max y Tyson al mismo tiempo liberando su bestia bit para que sorpotaran el ataque y salvar a Kai y a Rei, lo lograron pero salieron volando por la intensidad del impacto llevándose lo peor chocando en el suelo no muy lejos donde estaba el gatito.

-Tyson, Max-grito Rei desesperando al ver a sus amigos tirados en el suelo, sus lagrimas salieron por tanto dolor.

-Veo que todos tus seres queridos quieren morir por ti, y yo no lo haré esperar, todos morirán-rió maléficamente al ver los cuerpos de los supuestos chicos que iban a rescatar al chinito.

-¡Basta!-grito Rei con angustia- no le hagas daño, haré lo que sea, pero no los mates.

-No lo permitiré-dijo levemente Kai abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a su neko-tu no te sacrificaras por nosotros, jure protegerte y eso haré-se levanto como pudo dándole la cara a Hsien-tu no te lo llevaras.

-Kai no lo hagas estas herido-dijo con miedo el gatito.

-El no esta solo Rei, estamos nosotros-dijo Tyson quien ayudaba a su koi a levantarse- estas bien amor- pregunto tiernamente a su rubio.

-Eso creo- como todavía no se recuperaba estaba débil, caminaron hasta llegar donde estaba Rei y Kai.

-Esta no es su pelea-dijo Kai seriamente.

-Claro que es nuestra pelea, Rei es nuestro amigo lo defenderemos, quieras o no- expreso el dueño de Dragoon decidido- Max quédate con Rei y protegerlo.

-Lo haré-el rubio se puso alado de su amigo oriental y le regalo una tierna sonrisa-todo saldrá bien.- Rei no podía creerlo sus amigos estaban allí para protegerlo, pero el no quería perderlos no lo soportaría.

-Me dan asco, tanto compañerismo, amor, eso lo hace vulnerable y débiles si quieren morir, le cumpliré sus deseos –expreso Hsien harto de ellos

-No nos vencerás, listo Kai-pregunto el moreno-vamos a demostrarle quienes somos-Kai solo sonrió.

-Dragoon, Dranzer-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, comenzando así la batalla contra Hsien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Te ocurre algo Marahiah-pregunto Lee preocupado al ver que de repente la pelirosa palideció, ellos se encontraba en un almacén del pueblo comprando algunas cosas de recuerdo. 

-Sentí algo extraño, como un mal presentimiento-dijo con angustia la chinita, salieron del almacén encontrándose a Dimitri y Tala hablando en la plaza.

-Hasta que por fin salen creímos que se quedarían allí eternamente, miren que ya van hacer las doce-sonrió divertido, pero al ver el rostro de la chica su rostro se mostró serio-pasa algo.

-Marahiah tiene un mal presentimiento-dijo Lee seriamente, en ese momento Hillary y Kenny venia corriendo hacia ellos.

-Marahiah, Lee-grito Hillary al ver los chinitos.

-Hillary, Kenny que hacen aquí-pregunto Marahiah a ver a los dos agitados.

-Deben ayudarnos, es Rei-dijo con angustia Kenny.

-Que pasa con el-expreso preocupado el líder de los Whitetiger.

-Hsien ha vuelto y se lo ha llevado-expreso Hillary con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No puede ser-dijo la pelirosa asustada.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, Tyson, Max y Kai fueron a buscarlo, pero no están en condiciones para una batalla-dijo Kenny preocupado por los chicos.

-Como que no estan en condiciones-pregunto Tala extrañado.

-Cuando apareció Hsien nos ataco con una extraña aura que nos dejo fuera de combate-explico Kenny.

-No perdamos tiempo los chicos nos necesitas-expreso Dimitri preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ahhhh-gritaron Tyson y Kai al ser impactados por un tremendo ataque por parte de Hsien que no daba tiempo para que ellos pudieran defenderse.

-Son unas basuras, se arrepentirán por atreverse a desafiarme-dijo triunfante Hsein a ver a los dos tirados en el suelo con graves heridas en sus cuerpos

-Kai-susurro Rei al ver a su fénix en el suelo- no dejare que mueras-dijo con desesperación corriendo donde estaba el cuerpo de su amor, Max estaba paralizado al ver a su moreno en el suelo pero al ver a Rei ir donde estaban los chicos, el también lo siguió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tychan-dijo llorando el rubio teniendo a Tyson en su brazos- por favor resiste, no me dejes-abrazo su cuerpo con miedo a que se fuera. El gatito al ver a sus amigos en ese estado su corazón se partió.

_-"No puedo permitir que sacrifiquen sus vidas por la mía"-_miro a su bicolor quien estaba en sus brazos- "_menos la tuya mi amor"_-lagrimas salían de sus ojos-"_no podría vivir sin ti, no estoy dispuesto a perderte"- _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Hsien le lanzaba un nuevo ataque, el gatito cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar-no lo permitiré, DRIGGER- grito con toda su fuerza, atendiendo el llamo su fiel amigo salio interponiéndose al ataque, lo que dejo sorprendido a Hsien.

-No puede ser-susurro para si Hsien al ver la aura de Rei.

-Ya lo he decidido, perdóname mi hermoso fénix, perdóname por lo que voy hacer-dijo dulcemente el gatito besando tiernamente la frente de su bicolor, miro a Max quien estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver-Max me puede hacer un favor-sonrió dulcemente dejando a Kai en el suelo.

-Que favor-pregunto dudoso, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

El gatito se quito la banda que siempre llevaba en la frente, mirándola sonrió con melancolía-por lo menos tendrás un recuerdo mío-susurro débilmente y quitándose el anillo de compromiso lo envolvió con la banda del ying y yang y se lo dio a su rubio amigo-cuando despierte Kai quiero que les des esto y le digas que me perdone por no cumplir mi promesa, que siempre lo amare aunque el no me vea-diciendo estas palabras se levanto dispuesto a pelear con Hsien.

-Rei que pretendes hacer, por que dices esas palabras-dijo angustiado el rubio, pero el gatito no dijo nada solo sonrió y se alejo lo mas que pudo de sus amigos para que no salieran lastimado del ataque que iba hacer.

_-"Solo tengo una oportunidad, para destruirlo, no me importa que mi cuerpo desaparezca"_- miro seriamente a Hsien quien estaba cerca del precipicio.

-Hasta que por fin te atreves a pelear conmigo, viste que tus amigos no son nada-dijo desafiante Hsien con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos, escuchaste-dijo furiosos.

-Y que vas a hacer matarme, no tienes las agallas-expreso sarcásticamente.

-No me subestime-exclamo Rei llamando su bestia bit, quien se puso a lado del gatito.

-Entonces las cosas van en serio entonces yo también llamare a mi bestia bit- una aura negra se formo en el centro dándole origen a Black Drigger.

-Que esta pasando-pregunto Tyson abriendo lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo le dolía pero hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse un poco.

-Tychan-exclamo Max al ver a su koi despierto- estas bien.

-Mas o menos-sonrió débilmente-dime que esta pasando, donde esta Rei-pregunto a ver el cuerpo de Kai en suelo.

-El esta luchando contra Hsien-dijo el rubio con voz apagada, señalando donde estaba el gatito.

-¿Que? Como se lo permitiste-expreso asustado al ver como el aura de Rei se unía con la Hsien.

-No pude, fue su decisión-fue la respuesta que pudo dar antes de echarse a llorar en el pecho de su koi- el se va sacrificar, tychan, se sacrificara por nosotros-dijo entre lagrimas.

-Que Rei se va a sacrificar-tyson quedo paralizado antes las palabras del rubio y pudo ver que su koi tenia entre sus manos la banda que llevababa Rei en su frente.

-Es mentira-una voz hizo que los dos chicos se estremeciera, vieron donde provenía la voz y no pudieron mas que bajar las cabezas, Kai al ver el gesto comprendió que era verdad su gatito iba dar su vida a cambio de los demás, recién se reponía del golpe cuando escucho las palabras del rubio, su corazón latió rápidamente, no podía permitirlo, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió estaba muy herido, y no le quedaba fuerzas solo pudo gritar desesperadamente –REI, NO LO HAGAS.

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos del chinito que solo pudo voltear hacia atrás para ver a su fénix que tenia temor, le regalo una tierna sonrisa, su ultima sonrisa -Kai-susurro-lo lamento, te amo, nunca me olvides-cerro los ojos y regreso su mirada hacia donde estaba Hsien.

-De verdad te sacrificaras por ellos, eres un tono-dijo el chino con rabia elevando mas su aura maligna-ni creas que me dejare destruir por ti.

-Demasiado tarde Hsien por que lo haré, DRIGGER TOMA MI VIDA, MI ENERGIA PARA EL ATAQUE FINAL, SEAMOS UNO SOLO-grito Rei con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo se volvió luz y se unió al tigre blanco quien hizo un tornado blanco dirigido a Hsien.

-Black Drigger toma mi vida y destruye a Rei-grito fuertemente Hsien siendo envuelto por una áurea negra, volviéndose uno con la bestia bit, y como hizo Drigger el también formo un tornado negro.

Los dos tornados iban a gran velocidad al encontrarse chocaron fuertemente haciendo una gran explosión y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido una luz envolvió el lugar, todo era blanco, no podía verse nada, todo era silencio, solo se pudo escuchar un grito desagarrador de un bicolor que llamaba con dolor a su amor perdido-¡REIII!.

Continuara….

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el décimo capitulo. Una propuesta de matrimonio empañada por la muerte, ahora que pasara, todo se ha vuelto tinieblas, podrá Kai reponerse a la perdida de Rei (no me maten por hacer desaparecer al gatito, yo lo quiero mucho pero el fic es así TT no fue mi intención matarlo). Solo esperen esto no termina aquí siempre hay luz en medio de la oscuridad, para saberlo tendrá que ver el siguiente capitulo que puede ser el último o penúltimo no se todavía, tenga paciencia, les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas de fin de año, Agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic en especial a:

**Konoto-chan**

**Alexa** **Hiwatari**

**Suzuko** **Nekoi**

**Celen Marinaiden**

**Shawan** **Krisvett**

**Nekot**

**zeneka**

Muchas gracias por su reviews son muy lindos los comentarios, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir, esta historia que es para ustedes, Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibidos. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	11. Chapter XI

_**My Soul Needs To You**_

_**(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)**_

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

"" **pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo XI **

"_No puedo creer que de nuevo este en Kyoto, se me había olvidado lo hermoso que era, tengo tantos recuerdos"_-suspiro tristemente-"_aquí conocí el amor y por mi cobardía lo perdí como me arrepiento no haber peleado por el"_-pensó Hitori, le era muy difícil volver al lugar donde había jurado nunca volver, pero un presentimiento lo hizo regresar, su mente divagaba en su pasado mientras iba en dirección a la casa de campo del Señor Dickenson, su mirada se perdía en el paisaje que estaba viendo y recuerdos llegaron a su mente que lo hizo sonreír con melancolía-"_como quisiera volver el tiempo y vivir de nuevo esos momentos tan hermosos que pase contigo, aunque al principio nunca pensé que llegaría amarte tanto"_

Flash back

(POV de Hitori)

_Yo tenia 23 años cuando lo conocí, trabaja como jefe de seguridad en una prestigiada casa de campo, yo me moría del aburrimiento ya que no pasaba nada emocionante, solo una vez hubo emoción y casi me cuesta la vida, que irónico, bueno, un día me escape de mi puesto para pasear un poco y despejar mi mente, camine por el extenso bosque hasta que escuche un ruido como de un rió, me dio curiosidad y camine hasta llegar a un pequeño precipicio y fue cuando lo vi, mi ángel, estaba parado con su mirada perdida como viendo mas allá del horizonte, me quede impactado por su belleza y asombrado por la expresión que tenia su rostro, que era de tristeza y como si fuera cámara lenta mis ojos vieron como su débil cuerpo se arrojaba directo al rió, reaccione instantáneamente no podía permitir que una persona se matara enfrente mió, gracias a mis reflejos pude detener la muerte de ese chico._

-Oye niño si te vas matar hazlo en otra parte_-le dije fríamente, me asombre por el tono que le hable, pero mi corazón estaba acelerado y preocupado por ese chico que no conocía._

-Nadie te pidió que me salvaras_-me respondió de igual forma, me quede con la boca abierta como un chico que se veía tan tierno podía hablar así, lo mire y pude ver que me miraba con rencor, sus ojos eran grisáceos no tenían brillo._

-Lo se-_me levante del suelo y le brinde mi mano para que se levantara pero la rechazo-_pero no quería cargo de conciencia por no haber salvado a una persona teniéndola en frente mió.

-Acaso eres héroe para que este salvando gente que no conoces, es mi vida, si quiero acabarla es mi problema no el tuyo, ja cargo de conciencia no creo en eso-_me quedaba mas asombrado por su carácter tan sombrío, se paro enfrente mió, me miro como si quisiera descubrir por que lo salve, ni yo se por que reaccione así, ni por que me atraía ese chico que a simple vista eran un adolescente que apenas comenzaba a vivir-_se puede saber por que me salvaste.

-Ya te lo dije, ni pienses que lo volveré a repetir y para que sepas no soy un héroe, niñito- _lo mire fríamente, me estaba colmado la paciencia, su actitud de chico rebelde no le quedaba ya que se podía ver en sus ojos que tenia problemas demasiado grande y que su actitud era su escudo_-tienes razón es tu vida, así que si te quieres matar allá tu, no te detendré, pero de nada vale que escojas la salida fácil, no resolverás nada matándote- _me disponía a irme cuando su voz me detuvo._

-Tu no sabes nada, como te atreves a hablarme así y decirme esas estupideces, no sabes nada de mi, de mis problemas, no tienes derecho a decirme esas palabras¡DESCONOCIDO!_-me grito furioso, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su cabello chocolate claro le tapaba sus ojos pero pude ver claramente sus lagrimas, me sentí culpable por lo que había dicho._

-Tal vez te parezca extraño, pero te pido disculpas, no quise herirte, soy un extraño para ti, pero si necesitas que te escuchen o no puedes con tu problemas puedes confiar en mi, si me das la oportunidad, te ayudare-_no se como pude decir tales palabras, en mi trabajo era conocido por ser frió y sin sentimiento, eran pocas las personas que le enseñaba como era realmente, pero ver sus lagrimas me hicieron escoger mi corazón, no quería verlo así, me acerque a el y le seque las lagrimas, lo mire con ternura, sabia que necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara, ya que yo sabia que se sentía estar así._

-Yo…yo_- de su labios salían esas palabras, y de un momento a otro, me abrazo fuertemente, me quede paralizado, no sabia que iba a reaccionar así, entonces escuche unos sollozos y supe que estaba llorando, yo lo abrasé y le acaricie la espalda para tranquilizarlo, mi mente no podía creer que estaba en esa situación, después de unos minutos se tranquilizo, se separo de mi con la mirada baja, yo solo lo miraba-_lo siento no debí comportarme así, espero que me disculpe.

-Yo también actué mal así que estamos a mano, creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, me llamo Hitori Yamaoka-_le extendí mi mano y esta vez no me la rechazo, su mirada había cambiado un poco ya no se veía el rencor de hace un momento, le sonreí y pode ver que se sonrojo por mi gesto, me sonrió de igual manera, se veía tan desprotegido que me prometí ser su amigo y protector_.

-Mi nombre es Kouji Akisawa- _lo dijo en susurro, como si tuviera miedo de que descubriera algo, su apellido se me hacia muy familiar, abrí grandemente mis ojos a recordar donde pertenecía ese apellido, era un socio de mi jefe, lo mire asombrado y el solo bajo la cabeza_- creo que reconociste mi apellido, algunas veces deseo no tenerlo, ya que las personas que lo saben cambian y se vuelve hipócritas-_dijo con tristeza y angustia._

-Pues te equivocas conmigo si crees que por conocer tu apellido cambiare, solo conozco tu apellido por mera coincidencia, por mi trabajo.

-Y de que trabajas-_me pregunto con curiosidad, se veía mas tranquilo, los dos estábamos sentados en el suelo mirándonos las caras._

-Soy el jefe de seguridad de la casa de campo del señor Yamida Setsui.

-Valla te ves muy joven para tener ese cargo-_me dijo sonriendo y con asombro, me quede extrañado, se que para el trabajo donde estoy se necesita experiencia y yo tenia de sobra._

-Por que dices que soy muy joven, tengo 23 años y puedo con el cargo, no soy un niño como tu-_le dije bromeando, en mi vida me había comportado de esa manera y se me hacia gracioso, ya que su rostro se formo un puchero por haberlo llamado niño. _

-Oye para que sepas tengo 16 años, digo que eres joven por que el encargado de mi seguridad es un viejo y me asombro solo eso_-me sacaste la lengua como todo un niño chiquito, yo me reír, no había reído tanto desde que mi vida cambio drásticamente, tu también reíste conmigo, pero recordaste algo que hizo que tu sonrisa se borrara y la curiosidad por saber que te llevo a tomar la decisión de matarte me embargo._

-Kouji…he te puedo llamar así verdad-_espere que me dieras tu permiso y así fue_-bueno quería saber por que tomaste la decisión de terminar tu vida_- te mire a los ojos, los tenias nublados, las lagrimas querían salir de tus ojos, por eso bajaste tu mirada._

-No los entenderías-_me respondiste con voz lastimera, no sabia que hacer, no era bueno en esas cosas, nunca me intereso los problemas de las demás personas solo los míos_.

-Si no me cuentas no entenderé, pero no te voy a presionar para que me digas, es tu decisión, solo quiero ayudar-_le levante tiernamente su rostro para que me viera y fui sincero con el, quise mostrarme como era, no el chico que todos creían que era, un ser insensible sino un chico normal, y aunque en ese momento no lo conocía del todo me hacia sentir de esa manera._

-Mi padre me odia, por que mate a mi hermano y me culpa por la enfermedad de mi madre, soy la oveja negra de la familia-_rompió a llorar cuando dijo esas palabras, me quede atónito, mato a su hermano no podía ser cierto, no sabia que decir y el lo sabia ya que al ver mi rostro, bajo la mirada, llorando amargamente, reaccione y lo abrace le dije palabras tranquilizadora, lo arrolle como si fuera un bebe-_mi…mi…hermano murió salvándome, yo caí en este mismo lugar por accidente mientras estaba jugando con el, no se como pero me resbale y caí al río, el se lanzo y me abrazo con toda su fuerzas me protegió de las rocas, no recuerdos muchos de ese accidente yo apenas tenia 6 años, y mi hermano 12, el era todo para mi, lo quería demasiado, no quería que muriera, después del accidente mi padre me culpo por su muerte me dijo que mejor hubiera muerto yo, ya que no sirvo para nada, mi madre no soporto la muerte de mi hermano y se enfermo, desde ese entonces no se a recuperado del todo, algunas veces esta mal y otras esta bien, mi padre ya no se preocupa por ella, dice que ya no le sirve que solo es una carga, me enfurecí cuando dijo eso que discutí fuertemente con el yo tenia 12 años cuando me envió aquí y desde entonces vivo como prisionero en mi propia casa, se llevo a mi madre con el a Tokio como castigo para que aprendiera a respetarlo, pero lo que el no sabia es que mi madre hacia lo posible para verme, arriesgaba su salud, solo para estar conmigo..Hasta que-_no le había interrumpido porque sabia que necesitaba desahogarse pero su cuerpo comenzó a templar, te abrace mas fuerte para darte confianza para que siguiera y sacaras todos lo que tenias, te acurrucaste a mi cuerpo, buscando protección-_hasta que mi padre descubrió a mi madre en la casa, se puso como bestia, me dio un golpe en el estomago por haber desobedecido, mi madre se interpuso pero como se encontraba débil se desmayo, mi padre llamo a los guardaespaldas para que se la llevaran, el solo se rió en mi cara cuando quise detenerlo, me juro que nunca saldría de aquí, que nunca vería a mi madre y que me preparaba por que me iba a educar para dirigir los negocios de la familia, no estando contento me golpeó hasta que quede inconciente y de eso pasaron 4 días, ya no podía vivir en ese lugar con la angustia de no saber nada de mi madre, por eso vine a este lugar donde todo comenzó quiero reunirme con mi hermano y por fin descansar.

-Y crees que tu hermano se va a poner contento que desperdiciaste tu vida, cuando el dio la suya, vas a deshonrar la memoria de tu hermano matándote también piensa en tu madre, ella no podrá soportar otra perdida y solo le dará la satisfacción a tu padre- _te dije esas palabras con tono serio, quería que entendieras que esa no es la soluciona a tu problema, pero me malinterpretaste, ya que te separaste de mi bruscamente y me miraste con reproche._

-Lo sabia, no lo entiendes, como pude creer que tú me comprenderías, fue un error habértelo contado, me largo_- te secaste tus lágrimas y te levantaste para irte, yo hice lo mismo y te detuve, no quería que te fueras de esa manera, y si confiaste en mí para contar tu historia yo haría lo mismo._

-No malinterpretes lo que te dije, si te comprendo, te comprendo muy bien ya que se como se siente, porque a mi me paso algo igual.-_ahora fui yo quien bajo la mirada, no había tocado ese tema en años, lo quise borrar de mi memoria, pero nunca pude, por eso me convertir en una persona solitaria, ahora que escucho su historia se que cometí un error en tener rencor, por eso no quiero que el termine como yo, sentí su mano en mi hombro, subí la mirada y me perdí en los grisáceo de sus ojos, se veía desconcertado y supe que debía contarte mi historia_-tu historia y la mía son parecida y a la vez tan distintas, los dos caminamos en el mismo camino del dolor, pero hay una diferencia tu puedes echar para atrás y sanar, pero yo no, hace tiempo estoy hundido, los que ves ante ti es el resultado de una vida de maltrato por parte de mi padre, quien debía velar por mi-_no pude evitar sonreí con sarcasmo, Kouji, se sorprendió mas a verme en ese estado, como yo el no me conocía, yo podía ser mas sombrío que el, yo era un caso perdido, solo un milagro me haría salir del hueco donde estaba._

-Que te hizo tu padre, por que dices que no puedes sanar-_tu tonos de voz era de preocupación, no quería que te preocuparas por mi, ya tienes muchos problemas, pero en ese momento me sentía reconfortado por tus brazos que no se cuando me abrazaste, creo que cambiaron los papeles, sentía una paz, tal vez el cielo se compadeció de mi y me mando a un ángel._

-Mi padre me odiaba, desde que nací, cuando estaba enojado o estaba borracho siempre me decía que yo era un accidente que nunca debí nacer, que solo había traído desgracias a la casa, siempre terminaba golpeándome o golpeando a mi madre cuando me defendía, siempre deseaba morir por esos golpes para no sufrir tales tratos, no comprendía por que mi madre todavía seguía con el, pero mi martirio seguía hasta que cumplí los dieciséis, mi corazón estaba lleno de rencor y odio hacia mi padre, no conocía la alegría, ya que cada cosa buena que llegaba a mi vida, mi padre se encargaba de destrozarla, un día cuando llegaba del colegio encontré a mi padre golpeando a mi madre, me llene de ira, no iba a permitir que la matara a golpes , así que con toda mi fuerza lo estrelle contra la pared, y comenzamos a pelear fuertemente, yo estaba decidido a matarlo, pero mi madre llamo a la policía para detenernos y acabamos en el hospital por múltiples heridas las mayorías graves, tarde mucho en despertar, cuando lo hice mi madre me comento que había puesto una denuncia a mi padre por maltrato e intento de asesinato, que ya no me preocupara que iba dejarlo y nos mudaríamos a Kyoto a la casa de mi tío, yo no dije nada, por fin se acababa mi pesadilla, pero el daño estaba hecho, como dijo mi madre nos mudamos y comenzamos una nueva vida en la casa de mi tío-_ quede callado por unos minutos, me sentía liberado de una carga que nunca pensé liberarme, pero a la vez me sentía descubierto como si mi mascara que siempre he había llevado desapareciera. _

-Que paso con tu padre, nunca lo volviste a ver_-pregunto mirándome fijamente, como queriendo saber todo de mi._

-No, nunca quise saber que fue de su vida después que salio de la cárcel, para mi esta muerto, como todo lo de mi pasado, tengo una nueva vida por fin aunque no como quise ya que una parte de mi desapareció o nunca la tuve que es el amor-_mire mi reloj ya era muy tarde, hace dos hora se había terminado mi hora de descanso mis compañero debían buscarme para matarme por ser tan fresco en mi trabajo, con mucho pesar tenia que irme, suspire fuertemente para quitarme ese dolor que era recordar í- _ya es tarde debo regresar a mi puesto ante que mis compañero me maten-sonreí ante el pensamiento.

-Que lastima, quería seguir hablando contigo-_me dijo con tristeza, yo mire al cielo, yo también quería quedarme pero mi obligación era primero, entonces surgió una idea_-

-Que te parece si este es nuestro lugar para vernos y hablar, yo podría venir en mi hora de almuerzo o descanso como hoy, que te parece-_al escuchar mis palabras su rostro se ilumino, me sonrió grandemente y se arrojo a mis brazos._

Fin del flash back

"_Desde ese día siempre nos veíamos, siempre me preocupaba cuando llegaba tarde, como vivía encerado en su casa, tenía que ingéniasela para escapar, el siempre me decía que no me preocupara, que para el era pan comido escapar para estar conmigo, nos volvimos grandes amigos, algunas veces lo llevaba a otros lugares cuando tenia días libres, cada día que pasaba me iba enamorando de el sin yo saberlo y pensé nunca decir nada sobre el sentimiento que estaba naciendo en mi hasta que un día…"_

-Hemos llegado señor-la voz del chofer rompió sus pensamientos volviéndolo a la realidad, el hombre lo vio extraño- se encuentra bien-pregunto a no ver reacción a sus palabras.

-Si-murmuro, bajo lentamente del auto y ver la hermosa casa, pero algo estaba mal, se sentía extraño como si pasara algo, sin perder mas tiempo entro a la casa, fue recibido por una sirvienta quien no tenia buena cara- hola, esta el señor Dickenson, soy Hitori Yamaoka.

-El señor Dickenson esta ocupado, pero pase-la sirvienta le dio paso para que entrara, en eso se ve venir a Hillary y Kenny, quienes iban de salida para el hospital.

-Joven Kenny, Hillary, que bueno es ver…-noto que los ojos de la chica estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado toda la noche y eso lo preocupo más que tuvo que preguntar-paso algo malo por que tienen esas caras.

-Hola joven Yamaoka-saludo Kenny cansadamente no había descansado desde que los chicos fueron llevados al hospital en estado crítico y la fatídica realidad que uno de su amigo ya no estaba, se quedo pensativo por un momento, hasta que escucho la pregunta de Yamaoka y bajo la cabeza, era duro aceptar las cosas-ha pasado algo horrible- al decirle estas palabras Hillary rompió a llorar sin consuelo y el solo pudo abrazarla.

Hitori quedo paralizado a escuchar las pocas palabras del chico de lente y mas cuando vio a Hillary llorar de tal manera-por favor digan que ha pasado, debo saberlo-en eso llega el señor Dickenson que tenia su cara seria y lo miraba con tristeza-Señor Dickenson usted me lo dirá-ya no aguantaba tanta incertidumbre, comenzaba a sentirse culpable por no estar allí, a sabiendas que su trabajo era velar por la seguridad de esos chicos.

-Me duele informarle que los jóvenes Kai, Max y Tyson estan en el hospital con graves heridas y desde ayer no han recobrado la conciencia, el joven Rei-por un momento se quedo callado lo que tenia que decir era aun mas duro-Rei esta muerto-una pequeña lagrima se le salio al señor de tanto dolor.

-No puede ser-dijo en shock Hitori que callo en rodilla, era su culpa, toda su culpa, de nuevo había fallado, puso su sentimiento ante de lo que era importante-como paso-tenia que saber quien había sido el causante de la muerte de Rei y que los otros chicos estuvieran en el hospital.

Se lo explicaremos-expreso Kenny a levantarlo y le tocaba el hombro para reconfórtalo-vamos al hospital en el camino le digo como paso-Hitori solo asintió esto era una pesadilla.

* * *

-Donde me encuentro, me duele todo el cuerpo-pensaba Tyson a abrir los ojos lentamente, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, estaba desorientado-como llegue aquí-su vista estaba aun nublada pero una voz lo llamo. 

-Ty chan-susurro débilmente el rubio, el fue el primero en despertar, algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban llenas de vendas, de los tres, el, era el que estaba menos herido, al despertar se asusto, no sabia donde estaba, todo era confuso, al mirar el cuarto vio a su koi, estaba en una cama a lado de el, se veía muy mal, podía ver su cuerpo vendado, reuniendo toda su fuerzas se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su chico, le agarro tiernamente la mano y se puso a llorar con temor a que su lindo dragón lo dejara solo, rezaba para que abriera sus ojos y cual fue su alegría a ver esos lindos ojos azules tormenta- como te sientes-pregunto con lagrimas tenia tanta ganas de abrazarlo pero es su estado era imposible.

-No puedo decir que bien, siento como si un tractor paso por mi cuerpo-sonrió levemente, no quería ver mas lagrimas es los ojos de su niño-y tu como te sientes.

-Más o menos, me preocupa mas tu estado amor-dijo tiernamente besando la mano de su koi.

-Donde están los demás-pregunto Tyson, quería saber como habían llegado allí, lo último que recordó fue una fuerte explosión.

-Bueno Kai debe estar en otro cuarto, no se cuantas horas o días hemos estado aquí, apenas he despertado hace unas horas.

-Y Rei, que pasó con el-a preguntar, vio al rubio bajar la cabeza, un sentimiento embargo su pecho, ahora que recordaba su amigo se había sacrificado, solo significaba una cosa.

-El esta muerto, Tychan-su voz se quebró, las lagrimas volvieron ser presente en el rubio, aunque su cuerpo le doliera abrazo tiernamente a su rubio-no se como se lo voy a decir a Kai, no se como-dijo a recordar la promesa que hizo ante Rei.

-Entre los dos se los diremos no estas solo-susurro suavemente, esto seria demasiado fuerte para Kai, perder al ser que ama, era muy doloroso, pasaron un buen tiempo abrazados hasta que el peliazul le dio un tierno beso y lo miro con decisión-Max vamos a salir de este cuarto para ver a Kai, tal vez nos encontremos a los otros chicos y no digan como está, que te parece.

-Pero Tyson no estás en condiciones de levantarte, debes reposar y-su labios fueron sellaron por otro beso.

-Por favor Max no me quedare aquí sin saber como esta el, además nos necesita, yo me siento bien, solo necesito tu ayuda-suplico el moreno para convencer al rubio.

-Esta bien-respondió el rubio, se levanto de la cama y con poco de dificultada ayudo a su koi a levantarse y salir de la habitación, pero no había dando ni cinco pasos cuando un grito los asusto.

-Tyson, Max que rayos hacen levantado de la cama, vuelvan a su habitación-grito histérica Hillary al ver a los dos chicos levantados, le daba alegría que haya despertado, pero no debían estar levantado, no en su estado.

-Hillary, deja de gritar, por amor a Dios, tus gritos nos van a matar de un susto-expreso Tyson asustado, por los gritos de su amiga.

-No debes gritar de esa manera Hillary recuerda que es un hospital, no queremos que nos saquen-dijo Kenny con una gota en la cabeza, el también estaba alterado por ver a los dos levantados pero se contuvo de gritar

-Lo siento-susurro Hillary-pero dile que se vallan a su cuarto ellos no deben estar levantados, casi mueren en esa batalla-nuevas lagrimas amenazaban por salir, estaba muy preocupada.

-La señorita Hillary tiene razón, por favor joven Kinomiya, Mizuhara deben descansar-exclamo Hitori.

-Joven Yamaoka,-el rubio se había mantenido callado, como niño regañado, sabia que no debía salir de la habitación, por complacer a su moreno, recibieron tal regaño, aunque no toda la culpa era de su koi ya que el también tenia deseo de saber como estaba su amigo bicolor-discúlpenos por nuestra imprudencia pero debemos saber como esta Kai, prometemos regresar a la habitación, pero primero debo cumplir lo que le prometí a Rei y no puedo esperar, por favor comprenda-bajo su mirada, no podía con la carga de decirle las ultimas palabras de su amigo a Kai.

-Por favor esto es importante, en este momentos debemos estar con Kai-suplico el moreno a ver como su rubio se entristecía.

-Comprendemos su preocupación, pero Kai no ha despertado, igual que ustedes ingreso con heridas graves, en este momento Tala y Dimitri están es su habitación esperando a que despierte, además no seria bueno que le dijeran algo sobre Rei, su salud es muy delicada, no sabemos como va ha reaccionar-expreso Kenny con melancolía.

-Disculpe que me meta, pero donde están los amigos del joven Kon- pregunto Yamaoka a no ver a los miembros de los Whitetiger.

-Maraiah sufro un shock muy fuerte a saber que Rei había muerto, que tuvieron que darle tranquilizantes ya que no paraba de gritar su nombre y llorar fuertemente, fue un golpe duro para ella, Lee esta con ella en una habitación del hospital, el tampoco puede aceptar la muerte de Rei-dijo débilmente Hillary, todo era un caos.

Kenny se metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando la banda de Rei que siempre usaba y su bley fue lo único que pudo encontrar en el lugar de la batalla -solo pudimos encontrar su bley, no hay rastro de su cuerpo, tal vez por el impacto de la explosión su cuerpo debio caer al rio, el señor Dickenson, ha organizado una búsqueda, y esto lo tenias tu Max-mostró la banda del jing y jang – el rubio tomo la banda con sumo cuidado, era el unico recuerdo que tenia de su amigo, sus ojos se posaron en el bley igual que el moreno y se llevaron una gran sorpresa-pasa algo-pregunto con curiosidad.

-El Drigger de Rei se ve borroso, no ha desaparecido como siempre lo hace cuando Rei expulsa su poder-expreso Tyson con sorpresa, era extraño, miro a Max quien le devolvió la mirada de asombro.

* * *

Todo era oscuridad, no se podía mover, se sentía perdido, como si flotara en un abismo, pero una luz se hizo presente era débil, se podía escuchar una dulce voz-**_ "perdóname mi hermoso fénix, perdóname por lo que voy hacer"_**-reconocía esa voz, sabia de quien pertenecía, no entendía sus palabras quiso hablar pero no podía, sintió algo calido en la frente su desesperación creció quería moverse estar con la persona que le estaba hablando, escuchaba a los lejos voces, era de sus amigos, algo no estaba bien 

"**_Dime que esta pasando, donde esta Rei"_** -esa voz, era Tyson, se oía preocupado, se sentía frustrado quería saber que pasaba.

"**_El esta luchando contra Hsien"_**-ahora era su rubio amigo el que hablaba, no podía creer que su gatito estaba luchando con ese loco, seguía escuchando las voces, sentía algo malo, debía salir de su estado pero las palabras de Max hizo que su deseo fuera mas fuerte

"**_El se va sacrificar, tychan, se sacrificara por nosotros"_**-su interior se estremeció, debía recuperarse para salvar a su amor

"**_Es mentira"_**-por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, de sus labios salieron esas palabras no quería creer lo que había escuchado, al ver los rostros de sus amigos, supo que era verdad su corazón latió rápidamente, debía detenerlo, no podía vivir sin su amado gatito, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió, solo pudo gritar desesperadamente _–"**REI, NO LO HAGAS".**_ Pudo verlo su rostro mostraba sorpresa, le había regalo una tierna sonrisa como siempre lo hacia, solo que esta vez era diferente, sentía que era su ultima sonrisa "_por favor no lo hagas_"-pensó con lagrimas en los ojos_ "_**-_Kai"_**-al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su gatito su corazón se detuvo-**_"lo lamento, te amo, nunca me olvides"_**- negó con la cabeza, su koi no pudo decir esas palabras, la angustia y la desesperación se apoderaron de el, ya no tenia fuerza, quería correr y detenerlo, de nuevo se sintió perdido, una luz cegadora, una explosión, sabia que ya no volvería a ver esos ojos ámbar que tanto amaba, tomado su ultima fuerza solo pudo gritar su nombre….

-REIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito Kai, levantándose agitadamente de su cama, su corazón latía rápidamente, respiraba con dificultad, puso una mano en su frente, tenia sus ojos cerrados estaba desorientado.

-Kai tranquilizaste, por favor-expreso Tala asustado, se había quedado dormido junto con Dimitri, no quería moverse, hasta que su amigo despertara, el grito desgarrador que dio el bicolor hizo que despertara rápidamente.

El bicolor al escuchar una voz, abrió lentamente sus ojos, tuvo problema para visualizar, cuando pudo ver bien reconoció al pelirrojo que en su rostro se notaba su preocupación-Ta…Tala-susurro levemente-Rei…donde esta Rei-vio como Tala bajaba lentamente su cabeza, sintió una presión en su pecho, en ese momento había entrado preocupados Yamaoka, Kenny, Hillary, Tyson y Max al escuchar el grito de Kai

-Que ha pasado-pregunto Hitori alarmado a ver el estado que estaba el bicolor.

-El joven Kai ha despertado alterado-respondió Dimitri con preocupación.

Kai solo miraba a los chicos, tenía que saber donde estaba su gatito, por que no estaba con el, sus ojos vieron que Max tenia algo familiar en su mano.

-Donde esta Rei-volvió a preguntar, se estaba desesperando ninguno de lo que estaba presente no le decía nada solo bajaban sus miradas-por favor dígame que pasa, por que no me contestan-suplico, no se sentía con fuerza para discutir solo quería saber donde estaba Rei.

-Kai-llamo el rubio para que le pusiera atención, no le iba ocultar nada a su amigo, ya sabia que no decir nada, solo traería problemas, así que reuniendo todo su valor se atrevió a hablar-si quieres saber sobre Rei yo te lo diré-los demás abrieron sus ojos, tenían que detenerlo pero Tyson los miro serios, agarro la mano del rubio para que siguiera-es muy duro decírtelo pero debe saberlo, Rei ya no esta con nosotros, el dio la vida por ti, al verte en mal estado, decidió sacrificarse-lagrimas salía de sus ojos- el me pidió que te diera esto-se acerco a Kai lentamente, el bicolor estaba paralizado, no decía nada, solo miraba como Max le entregaba la banda de su gatito y su bley, apretó fuertemente la banda que estaba delicadamente doblada, pudo sentir algo, desdoblo la cinta y pudo ver el anillo de compromiso de su gatito, lagrimas amenazaba por salir- me dijo que te dijera que lo perdonaras por no cumplir su promesa, que siempre te amaría aunque tu no lo pudiera ver-el ambiente se torno pesado un silencio sepulcral reina en ese momento.

Tala que había escuchado todo, sentía un dolor en su pecho, pensó que nunca se volvería a repetir la historia, no quería que Kai sufriera lo que el sufrió a perder a su amado halcón, solo recordar el día que comenzó su martirio lo atormentaba-Brian-susurro con melancolía.

Flash back

-Donde me llevas Brian, me voy a caer-decía Tala sonriendo, quien tenía los ojos tapados.

-Solo confía en mi Yuriy no te vas a caer, ya estamos cerca-susurro suavemente en el oído de su koi, pudo sentir como temblaba al sentir su calido aliento, estaba en el bosque detrás de la abadía, era invierno y todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

-No juegues conmigo Brian, no me gusta estar así, dime donde estamos-no tardo mucho cuando las manos de su halcón lo dejaban ver de nuevo, al ver el lugar se llevo una sorpresa, estaban en su lugar secreto, no habían vuelto estar allí desde que Boris lo separara para sus entrenamientos especiales.

-Recuerdas este lugar-pregunto mirando el rostro de su lobo, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que fueron bloqueados por Boris para convertirlos en maquinas que solo servia para beybatallar, pero gracias a la BBA, volvieron a ser las mismas personas que eran antes.

-Si me acuerdo, desde que llegue a la abadía y te conocí, este fue el primer lugar donde me llevaste a conocer, siempre nos escapábamos para pasar el tiempo y conversar-sonrió al recordad todas las locuras que hacia para poder escapar de ese horrible lugar para llegar a ese lugar que guardaba un secreto-además aquí fue don…-no pudo terminar la oración ya que una bola de nieve le pego en la cara-oye como te atreves a arrojarme eso.

-Jajaja…si no estuvieras en la nebulosa, la hubiera esquivado, debiste ver tu cara-rió con sorna, cuando estaba a solas con Yuriy se permitía comportarse de otro forma.

-Eres un ton…-otra bola de nieve le pego en el rostro, cansado de esa situación, formo una gran bola de nieve mientras el pelilavanda se reía, le arrojo la bola con toda su fuerza, lo que no previno fue que Brian cayera por el impacto, al no verlo levantarse se dirigió donde estaba su halcón preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo-Brian amor estas bien-pregunto con preocupación, pero unos brazos los hicieron caer encima del ojilavanda, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa-me engañaste

-Caíste en mi trampa lobito-dijo Brian viendo los ojos azul hielo de su koi, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo, al no resistir el deseo de probar esos dulce labios, se acerco a su lobo robándole un apasionado beso que los dejo sin aire a los dos-te amo Yuriy.

-Y yo a ti Brian-se recargo en su pecho, sintiendo la respiración pausada de su Halcón, le gustaba que fuera así con el, todo el mundo lo consideraban frió y malvado, pero el ya no era así, lo volvió ha besar pero esta vez tiernamente, hasta que una voz muy familiar y hizo separarse inmediatamente.

-Quien lo iba a imaginar los dos grande beyluchadores de demolition boy son ahora pareja, dan vergüenza-dijo la voz sarcásticamente.

-No puede ser-exclamo Tala levantándose y ver el tipo que tanta desgracia le había causado, Brian se levanto rápidamente no podía cree lo que veía.

-Boris-rugió Brian con enfado, juro que si volvía el maltito lo iba a matar-que demonio haces aquí.

-Así reciben a la persona que lo crió y le enseño todo lo que saben-expreso con ironía.

-Verte al infierno Boris-grito Tala furioso.

-Veo que el lobo enseño sus colmillos-se rió al ver como están los chicos, todo estaba saliendo según el plan, pronto tendría su venganza y los primeros en la lista era esos dos traidores.

-Por que has venido Boris, ya nada de esto te pertenece, la BBA te esta buscando-expresó seriamente el pelilavanda, tenia un mal presentimiento con la aparición de ese tipo en sus vidas.

-Lo se solo quiero recuperar a mi dos creaciones ósea a ustedes-dijo con malicia Boris

-En tu sueños mal nacidos, no volveremos contigo-exclamo Tala fuera de control no regresaría a esa vida.

-Claro que volverán, esto te hará pensar mejor-de su bolsillo saco un pequeño control al presionar un botón, Tala comenzó a sentir una fuerte descarga en todo su cuerpo, era como si lo quemara desde adentro.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-grito con desesperación Tala a sentir tal horrible dolor, sentía que iba morir en ese momento, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo que cayo de rodillas.

-Yuriy que te pasa-exclamo horrorizado al ver como se retorcía su novio de dolor, solo pudo abrazarlo, mientras su lindo lobo lloraba del dolor-que le has hecho maldito bastardo.

-Lo que se merece eso le enseñara que conmigo se hace lo que digo, que creían que por que la BBA lo haya vuelto a la normalidad no tenia algo en la manga, tu noviecito tiene un dispositivo que le da descargas eléctricas al oprimir este control, se lo pose por si acaso llegaba a traicionarme y ahora me esta sirviendo de maravilla-comenzó a reírse al ver como sufría el pelirrojo.

Brian veía con frustración como su pobre novio gritaba de dolor y el no podía ser nada-ya basta Boris déjalo en paz maldito-grito lleno de furia, sentio como el cuerpo de Tala dejaba de agitarse hasta quedar tranquilo-Yuriy amor estas bien-pregunto preocupado.

-Bri…Brian…me…due..le, to…to…todo el cuerpo..cofff…coff-comenzó a toser sacando un poco de sangre por la boca, esto horrorizo al pelilavanda, lo que hizo tomar una decisión.

-Tranquilo mi lindo lobo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, solo perdóname, te amo-le susurro levemente para que solo el pudiera escuchar, lo abrazo con ternura y lo beso-Boris hagamos un trato-miro con fiereza a Boris, esto se lo iba pagar.

-Que clase de trato-pregunto con curiosidad el viejo.

-Yo me ofrezco voluntariamente a volver contigo, seré tu conejillo de india de nuevo, mi cuerpo te pertenecerá para que haga lo que quieras, a cambio me das ese maldito control y me diras como desactivar ese dispositivo que tiene Tala dentro en su cuerpo-dijo el pelilavanda seriamente, su tono era frió y lleno de seguridad, tenia en su brazos a su koibito que respira con dificultad, el se iba sacrificar por su lindo lobo, no resistiría volver a vivir el martirio que era expuesto Tala y no poder hacer nada, por eso, el mejor eligió llevar esa carga.

-No…no…lo…lo haa…gas…Brian-susurro débilmente Tala con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no se la voy a poner fácil, seré yo el que le haga la vida de cuadrito, por favor no me busque cuando ya no este a tu lado, siempre te amare-sonrió levemente para darle seguridad a su pequeño lobo, lo dejo suavemente en el suelo cubriéndolo con su chaleco-que dice aceptas o no-se dirigió a Boris.

-Es muy tentadora tu propuesta, como se que no te arrepentirás-dijo con desconfianza al ver a Brian con su mirada fría.

-Deberás confiar en mí-fue su respuesta.

-Esta bien, toma-le lanzo el control-dentro de ese objeto hay un pequeño compartimiento encontraras como desactivar el dispositivo.-sonrió al saber que tendría a ese chico de nuevo a su merced, después se encargaría de llevarse al otro.

-Como sabré que no me engañaras con esto-no le gustaba para nada, era muy fácil.

-Deberás confiar en mi-dijo irónicamente usando las misma palabras del pelivanda.

Tala se levanto del suelo para detener la locura que iba a cometer su Halcón, pero estaba débil y solo pudo ver a su koi despidiéndose de el mientras el caía en la inconciencia.

Fin de flash Back.

Tala sintió que le tocaba el hombro giro su rostro para ver la cara de preocupación de Dimitri, quien le acaricio levemente la mejilla que la tenia llenas de lagrimas, no se había dado cuentas que lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar lo sucedido con Brian.

-Te siente bien Yuriy-pregunto Dimitri, el sabia muy bien por que lloraba su koi, solo tuvo que escuchar como nombraba a su antiguo amigo para saber que estaba recordando. Tala iba a contestar cuando la voz de Kai se escucho.

-Lárguese-dijo el bicolor en tono seco, todos se quedaron quietos, no sabia como reaccionar, kai se mantenía con la cabeza abajo no quería que lo viera en ese estado, al saber que no le hacían caso, alzo la cabeza –DIJE QUE SE LARGARAN, QUIERO ESTAR SOLOS, QUE NO ME ENTIENDEN QUIERO ESTAR SOLO-grito con toda sus fuerzas, todos saltaron asustados por tal reacción y no tardaron en irse, pensando que así se iba tranquilizar. Cuando vio que no había nadie, se permitió llorar libremente, el dolor que sentía en ese momento a causa de sus heridas no era nada comparado al dolor de su alma destrozada, la persona que mas amaba no estaba a su lado-por que, por que tuviste que dejarme, sin ti yo no puedo vivir, no puedo, no quiero creer que estas muerto por favor vuelve a mi-abrazo mas fuerte los objetos que tenia de su amado gatito, rompiendo a llorar amargamente.

* * *

-Que día mas hermoso no lo crees así tenshi-dijo un chico de 20 años de cuerpo esbelto, ya no era el debilucho que todos creían, tenia un buen físico de ojos grisáceos sereno y su cabello de color chocolate claro corto, de tez blanca, vestía saco negro con camisa blanca sin abotonar el cuello y pantalón de igual color del saco, había llegado hace poco a Kyoto y se encontraba en un lugar especial para el, quería descansar de su empresa, sus problemas, de El, sonrió levemente, al recordar que en ese lugar fue donde lo conoció y lo amo con locura, o mejor dicho lo ama, no importaba cuanto tiempo haya pasado el lo seguía amando como cuando tenia 16 años, recordó como lo conoció, nunca pensó que un intento de suicidio llegara a conocer al amor de su vida, con el pasar de lo días lo iba amando en secreto, no sabia como decirle sus sentimientos, en ese tiempo su estado de animo no era estable aunque el estuviera allí se sentía solo hasta que volvió a cometer la misma estupidez que le prometió a su amor no volver hacer-Hito san-cerro los ojos para que su mente volara a es día. 

Flash back

(POV de Kouji)

_Ese día mi mente no reaccionaba, estaba desesperado, de nuevo la zozobra, el deseo de estar muerto se apoderaron de mi, yo sabia que le había prometido a Hitori no hacerlo de nuevo pero no podía lo que había hecho mi padre, sus palabras fueron una bomba para mi, corrí como desquiciado, todavía era temprano para encontrarme con el así que fui a nuestro lugar, me puse a recordar los pocos momentos que había vivido con el y que pronto iban a acabar, ante de llegar a ese lugar me había tomado un frasco de tranquilizante esta vez si llevaría mi objetivo acabo, saque de mi bolsillo la navaja que terminaría con mi agonía solo me entristecía el no poder verlo de nuevo, me sentía mareado, tal vez las pastillas estaban surgiendo efecto debía apurarme, lleve la navaja en una de mis muñecas, intente hacerlo lo mas profundo que podía pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía bien, al momento de hacerme el otro corte en la otra muñeca tu llegaste, me mirabas con horror, estabas pálido, yo solo susurre tu nombre y me desvanecí, no supe de mi, creí que estaba muerto pero tu voz me hizo reaccionar y para mi mala suerte estaba vivo, quise abrir mis ojos y saber donde estaba, pero no podía me sentía débil, tu estabas hablando con alguien y tan solo escuchar esa conversación supe que había cometido un error._

-Como esta Takeshi y quiero la verdad-_pude sentir como me agarraba la mano tiernamente eso hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente._

-Tan directo como siempre, nunca cambias, el chico casi se muere, pero gracias a ti, pudimos salvarlo, tuvimos que hacerle una limpieza estomacal, y la cortada en su muñeca no llego hacer tan profunda pero si perdió mucha sangre, es un milagro que este vivo-_no reconocía la voz de la persona que estaba hablando con Hitori, por como hablaba era el doctor que me salvo la vida_. -Ahora me vas a decir que tienes con este niño, es muy extraño que salves gente así por así, te conozco Hitori así que no mientas.-en ese momento quise abrir mis ojos pero lo sentía tan pesado.

-No te interesa, Takeshi, es privado-_fue lo que contesto Hitori por su tono estaba enfadado. _

-Sabes quien es el padre de ese niño, te estas buscando un gran problema.

-Claro que se quien es su padre un bastardo que le ha hecho daño, y que mas nunca dejare que se le acerque-su mano se apretó mas fuerte a la mía, podía sentir que con su otra mano me acariciaba la mejilla, mi pecho se comprimió, había sido un egoísta.

-Te desconozco Hitori, el padre de ese chico es uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón, no puedes estar con el, si se enteras que estas con su hijo eres hombre muerto.-_esas palabras me dolieron, era verdad, si mi padre se daba cuenta que estaba con alguien haría cualquier cosa para desaparecerlo, y yo no quería eso._

-Ya terminaste tu sermón, no me importa quien sea su padre, es mi amigo y protegido, si tengo que luchar con medio mundo para salvarlo del infierno que esta lo haré, así que por favor deja de decir estupideces y hacerte del celoso conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo y solo eso, así que por favor no acabes con la poca paciencia que tengo, no quiero decir palabras que después me arrepentiré-_se escuchaba tan frió que me dio miedo escucharlo, nunca lo había escuchado de esa manera, cada palabra lo decía con un tono cortante._

-No diré mas, siento haberte incomodado, solo velo por tu seguridad, no te preocupes he tomado medida para que tu niño no sea descubierto, quédate tranquilo, solo te pido que vallas a comer algo que te vez cansado, yo me quedare un rato cuidándolo.-_el agarre de mi mano desaparecían, al parecer iba tomar el consejo que supuestamente su amigo le dio, me dio celos como le hablaba, tan confiado. Escuche como se cerraba la puerta, imagine que Hitori había salido, me sentía incomodo como si alguien me miraba fijamente, hasta que escuche las voz de el hombre llamado Takechi_- tienes mucha suerte niño, has conseguido romper esa muralla que tiene Hitori es su corazón, muchos han intentado conquistar su corazón sin éxito, pero tu lo has conseguido, has hecho lo que yo no pude hacer, cuídalo bien-_esas palabras me hicieron estremecer, serian cierta, no quería ilusionarme y saber que el no me corresponda. Pasaron unos minutos cuando supe que estaba solo, por fin pude abrir mis ojos, viendo el lugar donde estaba, vi mi muñeca vendada me dolía un poco, me senté como pude en mi cama, necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho y lo que escuche tan solo unos momentos, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, lleve mi mano a mi pecho debía tranquilizarme, cuando por fin lo lograba, se abrió la puerta mostrándome a la persona responsable de mi actual estado, sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa, de la vergüenza baje mi cabeza, no podía verlo, no después de la estupidez que había cometido, no se como, pero te acercaste a mi cama y te sentaste viéndome de frente, yo seguía cabizbajo unas de tu mano me agarro suavemente la barbilla para que te viera, yo mire a otro lado._

-Por que lo hiciste, rompiste tu promesa-_su voz era tan suave y a la vez triste, no pude contenerme y me puse a llorar, fui un idiota_.

-Lo…lo...siento -_solo pude decir, me sentía culpable, mis lagrimas salían si control._

-No sabes el susto que me lleve al verte así, lleno de sangre, temí en perderte, tuve miedo de no volverte a verte-_susurro levemente, pude ver que en sus ojos se asomaban lagrimas, no quería que sufriera por mi_-por favor no lo vuelvas hacer-_me abrazos con ternura, como si no quisiera que me fuera, yo me recosté en su pecho, no quería separarme de el, me sentía tan protegido en sus brazos-_te amo mi ángel, te amo mucho_-me susurro, yo no podía creerlo, mi corazón latía rápidamente, me separe de el para verlo._

-Es…es verdad, lo que dijiste-_pregunte con temor a que aya sido mi imaginación, tenia mis mejilla sonrojadas_

-Te he amado en secreto desde que te conocí, ya no podía callarlo y pensar que te perdería, me dio el valor a decírtelo- _al decir esas palabras, se fue acercando lentamente hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos y unirlo en un dulce beso, mi primer beso, me sentía en las nubes, no se cuanto tiempo tuvimos unidos, pero la falta de aire se hacia presente y al separarnos le dijes esas palabras que tenia guardada en el corazón_- te amo Hito san- _el me sonrió como el solo lo hacia conmigo y me volvió a abrazar. Pasaron los días y me recuperaba rápidamente, le conté a Hitori por que había tomado la decisión de matarme, mi padre había llegado ese día con su nueva amante, solo para decirme que mi madre estaba grave en el hospital de Kyoto, posiblemente se moriría, y para el era una suerte por que le estorbaba y con su muerte podría casarse con la zorra que tenia por amante, no pude resistir tales palabras dicha por mi padre que le di un golpe, a consecuencia mi padre me golpeo con toda su fuerzas diciéndome que no servia y que era igual que mi madre, me prohibió ir a visitarla, por eso perdí el control, al terminar de contar lo sucedido, el estaba que estallaba de rabia, el odiaba a mi padre tanto como yo, me juro que mas nunca dejaría que mi padre me tocara, al salir del hospital, me llevo a vivir con el, yo estaba feliz, ya que a mi padre le importaba muy poco donde estaba, además se encontraba lejos, gracias a Takeshi, que al final nos hicimos amigos, me ayudo a poder estar con mi madre en sus ultimos días, si no fuera por Hitori nunca hubiera superado el dolor de haber perdido a mi madre._

Fin flash back.

-Por que tuviste que dejarme Hito san, si yo te amaba, no lo comprendo-unos ladridos de perro hicieron que salieran de sus pensamientos-que pasa Tenshi-pregunto un poco entrañado a escuchar a su labrador con tanta persistencia, se dirigió donde estaba su perro-por que ladras tanto, acaso en…-no pudo terminar su frase, ante sus ojos estaban dos chicos en la orilla del río, se veía que estaban muy mal, uno de los chicos tenia el cabello chocolate oscuro quien tenia abrazando al otro chico de pelo negro, era como si lo protegiera de algo, al acercase para poder ver si estaba vivo o muerto, vio que el chico de cabello chocolate abría lentamente sus ojos que eran dorados.

-Por…por…fa…fa…vor…sal…ven…lo-susurro débilmente, cayendo de nuevo a la inconciencia, Kouji asustado, tomo su celular y marco a su casa para que lo vinieran ayudar, no permitiría que el Río que le arrebato a su hermano tenga otra victima, la ayuda no tardo y los dos chicos ingresaron a emergencia en estado critico, Takeshi quien estaba de turno fue el que le toco salvar las vidas de esos dos chicos, Kouji, esperaba afuera con mucha preocupación, tenia fe en que su amigo lo salvaría, que manera de volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo, los minutos pasaban y no tenia noticia, solo veía como los doctores iban y venían, se estaba desesperando cuando vio a su amigo venir a el, no había cambiado, mantenía su cabello negro corto y esos ojos verde oscuro mostraba preocupación.-hola Takeshi, tiempo sin verte-sonrió levemente.

-Lo mismo digo, estas hecho un hombre-le respondió el saludo, fue una sorpresa volverlo a ver.

-Dime como estas esos chicos-pregunto preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, pero solo pudo sobrevivir uno, presentaba hipotermia, sus ropas estaban mojada, así que eso indica que tuvieron todo el día de ayer mojados y tenían heridas muy graves en todos su cuerpo, además de fractura de consideración es un milagro que uno haya sobrevivido, lo siento mucho-dijo frustrado Takeshi, al no poder salvar al otro chico, se sentía culpable ya que su misión era salvar vida y había fallado.

-No te sientas culpable, Takeshi, se que diste todo de ti por salvarlo, pero siéntete feliz que uno esta vivo-trato de darle animo a su amigo.

Quisiera pensar lo mismo que tu pero-suspiro-el que sobrevivo ahora esta estable pero muy débil sus signos vitales bajan demasiado rápido, nos cuesta mantenerlo vivo, no tengo esperanza que viva-exclamo triste.

-La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y eso me lo enseñaste tu-sonrió levemente

-Es cierto, después de todo, esos chicos son conocido tuyos-ahora que se ponía a pensar no tenia dato de ninguno de los dos.

-Lamentablemente no-dijo tristemente-hacia poco que había llegado a Kyoto, fui a pasear un poco, tu sabes a que lugar-miro al medico que respondió levemente con su cabeza-mi perro comenzó a ladrar y fue cuando los encontré en la orilla del río.

-Ya veo, entonces ya te puedes ir a tu casa, nosotros nos encargaremos del chico-expreso el galeno.

-No puedo, uno de ellos me confió la vida del otro, no me iré hasta saber quien fue que sobrevivo, y estar con el hasta que despierte-dijo Kouji con determinación.

-Veo que sigues con ese carácter-suspiro- ya me temía esas palabras, ven, te llevare a su habitación, tal vez la compañía de alguien le haga bien-lo condujo al tercer piso donde se encontraban las habitación especiales de recuperación-si no me equivoco, tu correrás con los gastos o me equivoco.

-No te responderé esa pregunta, ya que sabes muy bien la respuesta-el doctor solo sonrió, entraron a la habitación 350 donde mostraban a un chico de piel acanelada, cabellos negro como la noche, conectado a aparatos que lo ayudaban a respirar, todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, Kouji al verlo, sintió una presión en su pecho, el que sobrevivo era que el otro chico le encargo salvarlo.

-Te dejare solo con el, tengo paciente que atender, debo decirte que esta prohibido las visitas para pacientes tan delicados como el, pero como eres mi amigo, te dejare estar aquí-le susurro Takeshi a su amigo.

-Te lo agradezco, no haré nada para que no tengas problemas, por mi culpa-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas-se marcho el galeno dejando solo al castaño, quien se acerco al chico de cabello negro, se le quedo viendo, aunque tuviera todo herido, su rostro mostraba serenidad-que fue lo que te paso, debes vivir, tu amigo te dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, no la desperdicie, lucha por favor, alguien debe estar preocupado por ti-susurro, tomando levemente la mano al chico.

Continuara……

Notas de la autora: espero que le haya gustado el decimoprimero capitulo, quiero disculparme por el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada y de falta de inspiración, tenia pensado que este capitulo fuera el final, pero como es largo lo he dividido en dos, como ya han leído, el gatito esta vivito, y todos creen que esta muerto, pobre de Kai, por fin se aclara una parte sobre lo que le paso a Brian, en este capitulo aparece un nuevo personaje, hojala les haya sido de su gusto la historia de Hitori y kouji, para saber mas deben espera el siguiente capitulo tenga paciencia. Agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic y espero que ya no quieran matarme

Muchas gracias por su reviews son muy lindos los comentarios, me dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir, esta historia que es para ustedes, Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibidos. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	12. Chapter XII

_**My Soul Needs To You**_

_**(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)**_

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana y a hikari-chan15, espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

"" **pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo XII**

Kai, no había parado de llorar, su dolor crecía a cada momento, no encontraba consuelo, todos sus sueños se destruyeron con la muerte de su gatito, no tenía sentido vivir si no estaba a su lado, una idea cruzo por su cabeza-esa es la única solución de que estemos juntos Rei, no quiero vivir ni un minuto sin ti-su mirada estaba nublada por sus lagrimas, no había brillo, no quedaba nada del antiguo Kai Hiwatari, su vista se enfoco, en una jarra de vidrio llena de agua , se levanto con dificultad, tambaleándose llego donde estaba la jarra y la estrello contra la suelo-pronto estaré contigo mi amor-dijo el bicolor agarrado un trozo de vidrio dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

-Kai nooooooooooo-grito Tala quien entro al escuchar el ruido de la jarra romperse, se abalanzo contra Kai quitándole el pedazo de vidrio-que demonio pensabas hacer-pregunto furioso agarrando al bicolor por la pijama que tenia.

-Por Dios, Tala estas sangrando-grito Hillary al ver sangre en la mano del taheño, que por quitarle el vidrio se corto y no se dio cuenta.

Kenny al ver la escena, pidió que todo entrara a la habitación y así por lo menos no despertaría la sospecha de que algo ocurría allí adentro, aunque ya se esperaba que vinieran los doctores a sacarlos por tanto alboroto.

-Todos estaban sorprendido por lo que intentaba hacer el bicolor, nunca debieron dejarlo solo, fue una suerte que ninguno se había movido de la puerta por si acaso se presentaba algo.

-Respóndeme, maldición, Kai, que estupidez pensabas hacer-rugió Tala con rabia, el bicolor no lo miraba, estaba como ido, solo lagrimas rodeaba su rostro-crees que con eso estarás con Rei, así le pagas el sacrificio que hizo por ti-al escuchar esas palabras, algo despertó en Kai, sus ojos mostraron furia y dolor, con rudeza se deshizo del agarre del Ruso.

-Ustedes no saben como me siento, ninguno siente mi dolor, NADIE…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que Tala le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara para que reaccionar.

-Yuriy, Tranquilízate, golpeándolo no ganaras nada-le dijo Dimitri serio quien separo a Tala de Kai, el sabia como se ponía cuando perdía el control de su emociones

-Dimitri, tiene razón, Tala contrólate-expreso Tyson con preocupación, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, Tala no hizo caso a ningunas de las palabras de Dimitri y Tyson, se acerco de nuevo a Kai.

-Asi que nadie te entiende-cerro los ojos, dejando salir las lagrimas que tanto había reprimido- quien fue que me dijo que no lograba nada haciendo una estupidez, como quitándome la vida, que eso no me devolvería a Brian, si no recuerdas esas fueron tus palabras Kai, yo si se como se siente peder a alguien que amas, con todo el corazón, que dio su vida para que siga viviendo-cerro sus ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlo dejando caer lagrimas de dolor- que estas viviendo, lo mismo que viví yo, así que no te atrevas a decir que nadie te entiende-lloraba de rabia, de angustia, ver a Kai en ese estado le recordó como estaba el cuando perdió a Brian, fue el dolor mas grande que había vivido.

Flash Back

Ya había pasado ochos meses de la desaparición del pelilavanda, no había rastro de el o de Boris, era como si lo hubieran tragado la tierra, Tala estaba desesperado y deprimido, se sentía culpable de la desaparición de su koi, Kai hacia todo lo posible de encontrar a Brian pero era inútil, se acaban las esperanzas de encontrarlo, pero por su amigo no renunciaría, ya que casi tuvo apunto de perderlo al intentarse quitar la vida, en medio de un ataque de depresión, mientras revisaba unos papeles unos de los investigadores contratados por el bicolor le dio la noticia que había encontrado Brian a las afueras de Rusia en un escondiste secreto, no tardaron en llegar al lugar indicado y llevar el plan de rescate, la entrada fue un existo, ya no se encontraba quien cuidara el lugar todos habían sido derrotados, por los guardias del bicolor, Tala al ver el lugar seguro, corrió a buscar a su halcón, paso por pasillo y corredores interminable hasta que llego a una especie de mazmorra, con cuidado recorrió el lugar, su corazón se paro, cuando vio a su lindo koi amarado de pies y manos todo golpeados y ensangrentado en el piso, corrió a su lado, los desamarro con delicadeza y lo abrazo llorando de felicidad-Brian

-Te dije lobito, que no me buscara-susurro débilmente Brian en su regazo-pero sabes tenia esperanza de volver a verte amor, aunque sea por ultima vez.

-No digas eso Brian, ya estas a salvo, te llevare a un hospital y yo te cuidare, ya lo veras-le sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos, comenzó a limpiar el rostro lleno de sangre de su amor, le puso su chaqueta para que se tapara mejor del frió, ya que solo llevaba pantalon.

-Es demasiado tarde, para mi, no aguantare mucho, solo seguía viviendo por ti, con el deseo de volverte a ver-comenzó a toser sangre, su cuerpo había sido maltratado sin consideración.

-No Brian tu vivirás, ya veras, te amo, no dejare que me dejes-dijo con angustia al ver el mal estado de su halcón.

-Yo también te amo, Yuriy, me duele dejarte-ya no tenia fuerza para hablar, sentía que en cualquier momento su vida se escaparía. En ese momento se escucho una risa.

-Así que el tonto de Ivanov vino a rescatarte, te lo dije Brian, tarde o temprano tendría a los dos-sonrió sarcásticamente-no me importa que me hayas arruinado los planes me llevare la satisfacción que mate a los dos-de su bolsillo saco un arma dispuesto a matar a Tala-muere maldito-el pelirrojo no pudo reaccionar, cuando el sonido del disparo se escucho, había cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos vio al pelilavanda enfrente de el recibiendo el disparo, su corazón se detuvo en ese momento, el cuerpo de Brian callo en su brazos.

-Brian, que has hecho-murmuro ido al ver el cuerpo herido de su halcon-no me dejes-lagrimas salían sin control mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de su amor.

-Maldito mocoso, siempre arruinado mi diversión, pero ahora que estas muerto, nadie te salvara Tala, nadie-volvió a apuntar al ruso, quien tenia fuertemente agarrado el cuerpo de Brian protegiéndolo de otro impacto, por segunda vez se escucho un disparo, Tala se extraño a no sentir el impacto, levanto la mirada para ver que había sucedido, abrió grandemente los ojos al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Boris en el suelo, busco al responsable y vio la silueta de una persona, se fijo bien y se sorprendió a ver a Dimitri con un arma, el había disparado primero matando a Boris, su rostro mostraba frialdad y rencor, pero todo cambio a ver la cara llena de lagrimas del Tala.

-Tala estas bien-pregunto preocupado, pero el ruso no respondió sus ojos estaban oscuro, voltio a ver el cuerpo de Brian quería ayudarlo, pero la mano del bicolor lo detuvo, el sabia que el pelilavanda no sobreviviría y solo le quedaba despedirse.

-Brian amor, abre los ojos, no me dejes-decía con desesperación el ojiazul.

-Yu…yuriy, te amo recuérdalo siempre-agarro levemente la mano de su lobo- pro…prome…prométeme que seguirás…con tu vida-su voz se apaga a cada momento, miro por un momento a Dimitri, queriendo decirle que cuidara a su amor, con mucho esfuerzo lo pudo expresar en palabras susurrándola suavemente, Dimitri quedo paralizado a escuchar como Brian pedía tal cosa, lagrimas amenazaba a salir, sentía una horrible presión a ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado.

-No me pida eso, Brian, si tu me dejas me muero-dijo con desesperación al escuchar las palabras del Halcón

-Por…por…favor…prométemelo…no…quiero ver…te triste-pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Brian, le dolía dejar a su lobo.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor, siempre te amare-susurro levemente con lagrimas en los ojos, se acerco a su rostro y lo beso con ternura, era su despedida, se alejo para ver por ultima vez los ojos lavanda de su amor que se fue cerrando levemente hasta que dar cerrado para siempre-BRIANNNNNN-grito Tala al sentir el cuerpo sin vida de su amor.

Fin flash back

Tala se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, su mente había viajado a ese momento en que perdió lo más valioso de su vida, los chicos lo miraba con pena, sabían como había sufrido el ruso con la perdida de Brian, el bicolor tenia la mirada perdida, era un muerto en vida, Dimitri no soporto ver a Tala llorar de esa manera, iba a consolar a su koi cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un doctor con mirada seria, venia acompañada por 3 enfermeras, quienes le avisaron al galeno que sucedía algo inusual en esa habitación.

-Se puede saber que pasa en esta habitación-dijo sorprendido al ver vidrios rotos en el suelo, sus ojos verdes miraba a cada persona que esta en la habitación y vio a dos chicos que no debían estar de pie-ustedes dos, que hacen levantados, quien le dio permiso de levantarse, no ven que sus heridas son de cuidar es peligroso que este fueran de la cama, por favor enfermera Kinta lleve a estos dos jóvenes a su habitación y que los revisen-expreso con autoridad y seriedad, debía poner orden en ese lugar.

-Discúlpenos-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos que no pudieron hacer nada que obedecer al galeno.

-Por favor, discúlpenos por hacer tanto ruido, no quisimos molestar Doctor…-hablo seriamente Kenny sabiendo que estaban en problemas

-Doctor Takeshi Hashiba-se presento el doctor de ojos verdes oscuro-es mi deber poner orden, ya que soy el doctor en turno y…-dejo de hablar cuando se percató que un chico de cabellos rojos tenia su mano ensangrentada y que el paciente de esa habitación se encontraba en shock y con el labio sangrando, se acerco al bicolor y con preocupación se dirigió a una de las enfermeras que estaban en la puerta-enfermera Haizawa por favor traiga un tranquilizante rápidamente este chico esta en shock, debemos estabilizarlo-miro furioso al chico que estaba herido de la mano sospechando que el era el culpable del estado del chico bicolor-quiero una explicación, como se atreve a golpear a un paciente en este estado, llamare a seguridad, esto no puede quedarse así.

-Por favor no haga eso Doctor Takeshi, yo me hago responsable de todo lo que ha pasado dentro de esta habitación, le daré una explicación, pero no llame a seguridad-dijo Hitori mirado seriamente al doctor que era su amigo.

El galeno casi le da algo a escuchar y ver a su mejor amigo y a quien amo con su alma, no podía cree que lo vería de nuevo después de tanto tiempo y menos en esa situación, pero actuó como no lo conociera-esta bien no llamare a seguridad, pero espero una buena explicación-miro con enfado a Hitori-por favor enfermera Sashiko lleve al chico a curación, tiene una cortada profunda-se dirigió a la enferma que quedaba y esta condujo al pelirrojo quien no se opuso, ya se estaba mareando por la perdida de sangre, Dimitri lo ayudaba a caminar ya que sus piernas no le respondía correctamente.

La enfermera Haizawa no había tardado en trae lo que el doctor le había pedido, suministrándole el tranquilizante al bicolor y dejarlo en su cama totalmente dormido, le pidió a lo que quedaban en la habitación que salieran, viendo a la pareja de jóvenes, suavizo su rostro y le pidió que fueran a descansar, mas Hillary y Kenny no querían dejar solos a los chicos, pero el doctor le prometió que los mantendría al tanto de cualquier cambio, además les dijo que si no se cuidaban ellos dos también terminarían en el hospital, Kenny le dio las gracias al galeno por su preocupación y llevo a su novia a descansar a la casa, después vendría a visitar a sus amigos. Solo quedaron Hitori y el doctor, el castaño no sabia que hacer, la última vez que estuvo enfrente del galeno término en discusión.

-Sígueme-dijo seriamente el de ojos verde, condujo a Hitori a su consultorio para hablar mejor, tenia dos temas de que hablar con su amigo, pero el mas importante era sobre lo sucedido en esa habitación, su ética de doctor no dejaba combinar sentimiento con su trabajo, los minutos pasaban y el castaño no decía nada y eso estaba desesperando a Takeshi-espero una explicación Hitori y que sea la verdad, ya que he pasado en alto algo que no debía y me puede costar mi trabajo-se puso a pensar que ese día había desobedecido mas reglas que en todo el tiempo que llevaba de doctor y los culpable eran su dos grandes amigos, claro esta en situaciones diferente _"no debí levantarme hoy de mi cama_" se dijo a si mismo.

Hitori lo miro por unos momentos, no sabia como comenzar a explicar-bueno no se si estas informado de lo sucedido con esos chicos-pauso unos minuto para saber la respuesta del galeno.

-El Doctor que atendió a esos chicos me informo de lo sucedido y por eso de mi sorpresa de encontrar a los tres chicos que tan solo ayer fueron ingresados en estado grave, en una habitación, en una situación extraña, dos de ellos de pie fuera de su habitación y el tercero en estado de shock con una herida en su boca, provocada por un chico con una herida en la mano-resumió lo que vio al momento de entrar a esa habitación-lo que quiero saber es por que estaban así cuando entre.

Suspiro hondamente el de ojos café para explicarle la causa de tanto alborto en ese cuarto-todos estaban preocupados por el chico de cabello bicolor, llamado Kai, el intento acabar con su vida y el chico de cabello rojo lo detuvo, lo que condujo a este chico acabar con su vida fue…-comenzó a contar todo lo que sabia, el galeno escuchaba con atención lo que decía y comprendió del por que del estado de ese chico, se sintió triste al saber la razón del por que llego a ese extremo, lo que le hizo recordar a un chico que intento algo similar- espero que esta explicación te aclare todo.

-Si-suspiro cansado- pero no quiero que valla a suceder de nuevo-dijo calmadamente, hubo un minuto de silencio, debía asimilar todo lo que había pasado, la llegada sorpresiva de Kouji con dos paciente graves y la repentina aparición de Hitori que no sabia nada después de su fuerte discusión hace cuatro años.

-Me dio gusto volver a verte Takeshi-exclamo suavemente, veía a su mejor amigo, que mantenía la cabeza agachada, como lo había extrañado, pero sabia que el nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho y siempre se lo reprocharía.

El de ojos verde oscuro levanto el rostro para mirar al castaño, sonrió sarcásticamente conteniéndose la rabia que sentía a verlo-no creí que fueras tan cínico para decirme esas palabras, no después de lo que paso hace cuatro años-lo miraba con furia

-Sabia que me reprocharía lo que hice, no pierdes el tiempo verdad-le devolvió la mirada a Takeshi, creía que esta vez iba ser diferente pero estaba sucediendo lo mismo que hace cuatro años-por que no me comprendes.

-Comprenderte, ja, no hay nada que comprender, fuiste egoísta y un desconsiderado, podía pensar cualquier cosa de ti, pero que destruyeras tu vida y a la persona que decías amar, eso no tiene explicación lógica- comenzaba alterarse, su paciencia se había acabado.

-No tenia elección, debía hacerlo por el bien de Kouji, por que no lo entiendes-grito Hitori levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, sabia que ese tema iba a salir, se sentía presionado por el recuerdo y estar en ese lugar no le ayudaba para nada.

-Claro que tenias elección, pero fuiste un cobarde, no peleaste por el-grito de igual manera Takeshi, tenia que sacarse la rabia que tenia desde hace tiempo, no le perdonaba que dejara a su amor por un obstáculo.

-Debía dejarlo, Takeshi por que no lo entiendes no fue mi decisión-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, por el dolor contenido- no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber sido cobarde, de renunciar a el, todo este tiempo he estado muerto sin el.

-Eso debiste pensarlo hace cuatro años atrás, cuando dejaste a Kouji así por así, desapareciéndote de su vida-miro con rudeza al castaño-no sabes cuanto sufrió el a no saber por que lo dejaste, echándose la culpa de que tu lo dejaras, sabes lo que mas me da rabia, es que lo devolviste a las manos de ese mal nacido que se hacia llamar su padre, mataste lo poco que tenia de alma, ese era el bien que pensabas hacerle-dijo con tono irónico.

-yo…yo…no quise hacerle un mal, lo amo, renuncie a el por amor, soy un imbecil, nunca debí estar con el, mate a mi ángel, si la vida me diera una oportunidad lo arreglaría –rompió a llorar, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, las palabras dichas por el pelinegro fueron como dagas en su corazón, sabia que cometía un error dejando a su ángel, pero temía por su vida, pero nadie sabia eso, sintió unos brazos rodeándolo en un abrazos tierno, abrió sus ojos y vio su amigo que lo veía con suavidad.

-Perdóname, Hitori, no debí hablar así, me descontrole, por favor perdóname-susurro con dolor Takeshi al ver como sus palabras habían puesto a su amigo y esa no era su intención, abrazo con mayor intensidad al escuchar los sollozos de Hitori.

-No tengo nada de que perdonarte, tienes razón fui un cobarde, pero en ese momento no sabia que hacer, todo el valor se me fue, y solo encontré esa solución, aunque no fue la correcta y me pesa, como quisiera verlo de nuevo pedirle perdón y volver con el, si eso es posible-exclamo tristemente el de ojos café.

-"_Tal vez si tengas esa oportunidad_"-pensó Takeshi, se separo levemente de su amigo, agarro suavemente su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos-crees en el destino-pregunto dejando a Hitori desubicado.

-Si, por que lo preguntas-respondió confundido.

-Si su destino es estar juntos, ten por seguro que se volverán a ver, se que tu deseo se hará realidad, estarás de nuevo con tu ángel que tanto amas-susurro besando levemente la frente de su amigo-ya no llores, sonríe que la vida te va a dar otra oportunidad, solo que esta vez pelea por estar con el-Hitori no comprendía las palabras dichas por Takeshi.

-Crees que lo de Kouji y yo todavía tenga arreglo-expreso con tristeza.

-Claro cuando dos personas se aman en realidad, pueden contra cualquier obstáculo-sonríe levemente, levantado al castaño suavemente del piso-será mejor que descanse un rato, te vez cansado-una idea surgió en su cabeza, tenia un presentimiento -por que no vas a la terraza, ese lugar siempre te ha relajado, te acuerdas cuando estuviste internado, siempre te escapabas y te encontrábamos allá arriba-su sonrisa se agrando al recordar esos momentos.

-No me lo recuerdes, tú me orillabas a escaparme, me tenías ahogado por tanto cuidado-su expresión cambio de triste a una sonriente, su amigo sabia como sacarle una sonrisa en lo momento malo, como agradecimiento lo abrazos fuertemente-gracias Takeshi, necesitaba desahogarme, espero que tu palabras se hagan realidad-expreso levemente mientras se recostaba en el hombro del pelinegro.

-De nada, Hitori, siempre estaré aquí para ti, si vas a la terraza como te dije tal vez se cumpla-se separo lentamente de su amigo con una sonrisa-me tengo que ir, ya se ha pasado mi turno y no he acabo de revisar mis pacientes, tendré que trabajar tiempo extra para recompensar las horas perdidas.

-Los siento Takeshi, no quise quitarte tanto tiempo-agacho la cabeza como si fuera un niño regañado.

- No fue tu culpa Hitori, yo quise tener esta conversación, me lo debías desde hace cuatro años atrás, además yo siempre trabajo tiempo extras-expreso calmadamente el galeno saliendo de su consultorio, dejando a un pensativo Hitori.

-Tal vez el tenga razón, necesito despejar mi mente-susurro saliendo del consultorio rumbo a la terraza del hospital a respirar aire fresco.

-Donde me encuentro-dijo Kouji al despertar, recordando súbitamente donde ese encontraba-rayos me quede dormido.

-Jovencito mas respecto, esto es un hospital-se escucho una voz suave de una mujer vestida de blanco quien revisaba al chico de cabellos negro.

-Dis…disculpe, señorita no me di cuenta que usted estaba aquí-se disculpo, estaba pálido, ahora si que estaba en problema la enfermera lo había visto, y el no debía estar en ese cuarto.

La enfermera al ver lo pálido que estaba el chico, solo sonrió levemente comprendiendo por que estaba así-no se preocupe joven ya el doctor Takeshi me informo de que usted podía estar aquí-Kouji suspiro aliviado, se levanto del asiento para estirarse como si fuera un gatito, esto hizo sonreír a la enfermara, quien lo veía divertido, el chico solo se sonrojo por comportase así.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, si viene el Doctor Takeshi le puede decir que salí un momento-expreso el chico mirando a la enfermera.

-Se lo diré, valla con cuidado-respondió la enfermera volviendo a su labor de revisar los signos vitales del paciente.

-"_Como pude quedarme dormido, soy un tonto"-_se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde podía aclarar su mente y respirar aire fresco-"_estar en este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos"_-sus pies lo llevaba automáticamente al único lugar del hospital donde se sentía seguro, como estaba distraído es su pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía desde que salio de la habitación del chico a su cuidado, subió unas escaleras y llego a la terraza del hospital, pudo sentir una brisa fría recorrer todo su cuerpo, en el cielo reinaba la oscuridad, solo la luna y las estrella daban luz a ese paisaje-ya es de noche, el tiempo paso volando y ni me di de cuenta-volvió a sentir frió, al abrazarse para darse calor se dio de cuenta que había dejado su chaleco en la habitación-genial, se me ocurre salir sin mi chaqueta, en esta noche fría-en ese momento pudo sentir que alguien lo cubría con una gabardina.

-Si no te abrigas bien pescaras un resfriado-susurro una voz, detrás de Kouji-mi querido ángel.

-Es…esa voz-dijo el chico de ojos grises, temblando al reconocer la voz, se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta mirar a la persona que tenia enfrente suyo-Hi…Hitori- sentía que su corazón se le iba salir.

-Si, soy yo, he vuelto-Hitori, no cabía de la emoción al ver a su dulce niño, bueno ni tan niño, ante el estaba un hermoso joven, al que amaba con toda su alma.

-Esto no puede ser, debe de ser una broma-ante sus ojos estaba la persona dueña de su corazón y sus lagrimas, su ojos comenzaron a ser acuoso, sentía su pecho presionado, las emociones que creía haber desaparecido salían sin control de su interior.

-No es una broma, Kouji, soy yo Hitori por favor per…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, mandándolo al suelo, no se esperaba ese golpe, pero no hizo nada, solo se levanto y se quedo mirando fijamente a su ex amante.

-Como…como te atreves a aparecer después de cuatro años, y decirme esas palabras, eres un bastardo-estallo de furia, todo el sufrimiento que había guardado en su corazón lo orillo a darle un golpe en la cara.

-Comprendo tu dolor, no tengo perdón por lo que te hice, pero quiero que me escuches-suplico Hitori acercándose a Kouji quien retrocedió, su rostro estaba bañado de lagrimas.

-No quiero escucharte, desde que me dejaste, moriste para mi, ya no existe amor por ti solo odio y rencor, así que llévate tus palabras a otra parte-dijo dolido y lleno de rencor.

-Lo siento Kouji, pero tendrás que escucharme, quieras o no, una vez fui cobarde y te deje ir, no lo haré de nuevo, debes saber el motivo de mi acto-agarro los brazos del menor sin lastimarlo para que no se fuera.

-Suéltame, no cambiara nada, lo que me digas no me importa-intento zafarse, pero era inútil, siempre Hitori seria mas fuerte que el.

-No fue mi decisión dejarte, pero tuve que hacerlo por tu seguridad, tu padre fue el que me obligo a separarme de ti-dijo seriamente, pero abrió los ojos grandemente a ver como Kouji se reía sarcásticamente, lo soltó de inmediato.

-Así que mi padre fue el que te dijo que me dejara, que bajo has caído Yamaoka, crees que soy un estupido, no te creo-dijo con burla.

-Es la verdad, después de cumplir nuestro primer año juntos, no se como tu padre supo de lo nuestro, pero un día, unos hombres me llevaron a un lugar solitario donde se encontraba ese mal nacido, me golpeo la parte del abdomen y tórax, me grito e insulto, me amenazo que te mataría si no te dejaba, ya que deseaba verte muerto que conmigo, que si de verdad te amaba te dejaría libre, recuerdas que ese día me preguntaste por unos moretones que tenia en mi cuerpo y yo te respondí que había tenido un accidente en el trabajo fue mentira, no quería que te preocupara, no le di importancia a esas amenazas, ese fue mi gran error y lo pague-se desabotono la camisa azul oscura que traía y le mostró la cicatriz en su pecho muy cerca de su corazón-ese día que me dispararon no era yo el blanco, sino eras tu mi ángel, era a ti a que querían matar, pero yo me interpuse, me di cuenta que tu padre cumpliría su palabra por eso me marche, fui un cobarde, por favor perdóname-se quedo quieto, sentía un temor a que Kouji no le creyera.

Kouji estaba confundido, las palabras de Hitori eran tan reales, no sabia si creerle o no, todavía estaba dolido, vio la cicatriz recordando ese día, la angustia que sufrió al verlo inconciente en su brazos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que en el cuello llevada el dije de angelito que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, en ese momento recordó el diario de su padre fallecido, tan solo unos días atrás lo había encontrado, al leerlo se dio cuenta que clase de hombre era su padre y toda la maldad que había cometido después de la muerte su hermano, lo dejo impactado fueron las ultimas líneas de ese diario, su mente era un revoltijo, cerro los ojos y esas líneas vinieron a la mente _"por fin, lo he logrado, te he vengado Yukihiro, tu hermano, el que te quito la vida nunca será feliz, el te robo la vida, yo le he robado lo único que le quedaba, su amor, será un muerto en vida ese será su castigo"-_esas palabras lo perturbaban desde que lo leyó, su padre se había vuelto loco desde la muerte de su hermano, tanto que lo quería ver destruido-"_esas palabras, ya tienen sentidos, el me quito mi amor, me quito a Hitori, me hizo odiarlo, como el quería, no puede ser , todo fue una trampa"-_abrió los ojos dejando salir lagrimas, estaba pálido y respiraba agitadamente, al ver de nuevo a Hitori su pierna se pusieron débiles, cayendo de rodillas.

-Por dios Kouji-expreso Hitori al ver a su amor en ese estado-estas bien, dime algo, amor- preocupado estaba hincado, viendo al menor quien estaba abrazándose a si mismo.

-Perdóname –grito Kouji abrazándose a Hitori con toda su fuerza tumbándolo al suelo-por favor Hito san perdóname, fui un idiota, mi padre causo todo esto, y no te crei, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, no me dejes-comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su amor.

-Yo soy el que necesita tu perdón mi ángel-susurro suavemente- yo te amo, nunca te dejare y esta vez lo cumpliré- se separo de su niño para mirarlo tiernamente, dándole un beso tan suave que se volvió uno apasionado demostrando todo los sentimientos que habían guardado desde que se separaron, al separarse se quedaron viéndose fijamente, ya no necesitaba las palabras sus corazones estaban nuevamente conectado- no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste Kouji, no había día que pensara en ti-acaricio suavemente la mejilla del castaño.

-Tú también me hiciste falta, te necesitó para sentirme vivo-lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero esta vez de felicidad, por fin estaba con su amor, por quien tanto sufrió, se acurruco a los brazos de Hitori, sintiendo ese calor tan característico de su koi, sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacia- te amo Hito san.

Hitori se sentía completo nuevamente, tenia nuevamente a su ángel y no lo iba soltar por nada en el mundo, pudo sentir como su niño se acurrucaba en sus brazos, sonrió al escuchar el susurro que salio de su tierna boca, miro al cielo y se dio cuenta que pronto iba a amanecer, cuanto tiempo había pasado en la azotea, no lo sabia, tampoco le importaba, solo le interesaba estar así con su ángel-así como este amanecer, te juro que estaremos juntos por siempre, ya que en la oscuridad ha renacido nuestro amor para nunca morir y ser eterno-le dijo al oído a Kouji, había hecho un nuevo juramento para jamás romperlos.

-Que hermosas palabras-sonrió complacido al escuchar las palabras de su amor, vio el cielo y tal como había dicho Hitori el sol salía para dar vida a un nuevo día, en ese momento recordó algo que había olvidado por completo-santos cielo olvide al muchacho-grito exaltado, como pudo olvidarlo, que clase de guardián era, había prometido cuidar al chico de cabellos negros hasta que despertara, se separo de Hitori quien lo miraba extrañado por el cambio repentino de su amor.

-Me podías decir a que muchacho te refieres-estaba molesto por la drástica separación, además estaba comenzando a sentir celos, por el chico que menciono su niño.

-El es la razón por que estoy en el hospital, prometí cuidarlo y falte a mi palabra-callo de repente al ver el rostro a su koi, que no cabía en los celos, se le había olvidado lo celoso que era-mira no es lo que estas pensando, el no es nada mió, solo estoy haciendo un favor-no vio cambio alguno, eso quería decir que no le creía, la desesperación se apodero de Kouji y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarlo donde estaba el chico-acompáñame a la habitación donde esta el , en el camino te explico por que estoy aquí-se le quedo viéndolo esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Hitori no entendía por que su niño le ponía tanta atención al supuesto chico a su cuidado, solo tenia que ver la expresión de su rostro y su tono de voz para saber cuanto estaba preocupado por ese chico y eso lo hacia estallar en celos, el quería toda la atención de su ángel, se quedo pensado en lo que había dicho kouji y acepto no muy convencido-esta bien, pero espero una buena explicación- los dos salieron rumbo a la habitación.

Kai seguía dormido por el efecto de los sedantes que le administrara el doctor, su respiración era pausada y tranquila, paso el tiempo y el bicolor comenzó abrir lentamente sus ojos, se sentía pesado y desorientado, estaba incomodo por sentirse de esa manera, al saber donde estaba los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente-Rei-susurro dolorosamente-que voy a seguir sin ti.

_-Yo siempre estaré contigo mi fénix-_se dejo escuchar una sutil voz muy conocida.

El bicolor al escuchar esa voz, su corazón se acelero, movió su cabeza hacia la dirección donde había escuchado esas palabras, y pudo ver a su gatito a su lado vestido con su traje chino que siempre llevaba con la diferencia que era totalmente blanco, tenia una pequeña sonrisa y su ojos mostraban tristeza-Rei...Rei…eres tu-no podía creerlo, acerco su mano para tocarlo pero no pudo, esto lo dejo helado.

_-Ya no pertenezco a este mundo Kai, el tiempo se acaba para mi, solo he venido a despedirme mi amor, no quiero dejarte, pero nada puedo hacer, pronto desapareceré para siempre y me da tanto miedo, no sabes cuanto, ya no podré verte mas_.-susurro Rei con angustia y melancolía sus ojos estaban opacos.

-Rei, no me dejes, por que dices que pronto desaparecerás, como puedo recuperarte, no quiero perderte, por favor-expreso suplicante Kai

_-Aunque halla una solución, ya es tarde para mi, solo he venido a decirte que te amo y siempre lo haré, por favor ya no llores por mi, me duele hacerte sufrir-_la imagen del gatito comenzó a desaparecer_-adiós mi hermosos fénix_-le dio un beso en los labios ante de desaparecer por completo.

-Rei…no…no…te vallas-grito Kai al ver desaparecer a su gatito esta vez para siempre.

-Mira esta es la habitación, solo espero que no haya pasado nada mientras estuve ausente- dijo Kouji al abrir la puerta, pero es detenido por Hitori.

-Mi ángel, ante de entrar, quiero que me disculpes, mis celos me estaban cegando hace un rato, ahora que se la situación de ese chico me siento como un idiota-dijo bajando la cabeza apenado.

-No te preocupes, eso esta olvidado, ahora vamos que quiero saber, si hay mejoría o no-dijo dulcemente Kouji.

-Bonita hora de llegar, jovencito-la voz del doctor se escuchaba molesta

-!Takeshi¡¡-dijeron los dos a la vez al ver al galeno en la puerta con cara de poco amigos

-Valla, valla, así que los dos se encontraron me alegro por ustedes, por fin están juntos-sonrío por un momento pero inmediatamente cambio la cara a una seria-pero esto no quiere decir que se me fue el enfado-miro a Kouji-sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperadote.

-Lo siento Takeshi, pero perdí la noción del tiempo al estar con Hito san, acaso le paso algo al chico-pregunto con temor

-El paciente ha empeorado, sus signos vitales están decayendo lentamente, nos es difícil mantenerlo estable-suspiro-no quiero decirlo, pero hay que estar preparando para lo peor-su voz salio como susurro al decir lo ultimo no le gustaba cuando uno de su paciente moría

Hitori se había mantenido cerca de la puerta, camino hacia la cama del chico quería verlo de cerca y al verlo casi le da un infarto-no puede ser-exclamo sorprendido y asustado.

-Que pasa Hitori-dijo exaltado Takeshi al escuchar el grito de su amigo

-Yo lo conozco-expreso en trance, no podía creerlo antes sus ojos se encontraba, Rei Kon, vivo, herido, pero vivo, y su ángel lo había rescatado, como era el destino tan misterioso-es Rei

- Y de donde lo conoces Hito san-pregunto Kouji extrañado y a la vez curioso, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Hitori estaba ido viendo fijamente al chico de cabello azabache, esto preocupo al menor- Hitori, respóndeme

-Ahh-dijo regresando a la realidad, una alegría lo embargo y miro a su ángel, lo alzo en brazos- esta vivo, esta vivo, los chicos deben saberlo, estarán felices.

-Hito san bájame- no comprendía nada, su koi se estaba comportando extraño, y lo peor es que Takeshi tenia una venita en la cabeza.

-Acaso se le han olvidado que este un hospital y que están en una habitación de un paciente en estado grave-alzo la voz el galeno a ver a Hitori gritar como loco "esta vivo", al escuchar a su amigo el de ojos chocolate oscuro bajo inmediatamente a su ángel y agacho la cabeza como niño chiquito.

-Discúlpame Takeshi-susurro apenado.

-Ahora vas a decirnos como conociste a este chico y por que tu reacción-dijo mas tranquilo Takeshi, no podía perder la calma no ahora.

-Recuerdas a los chicos que regañaste en la mañana-comenzó diciendo Hitori.

-Claro que lo recuerdo casi me da algo ver a esos chicos levantados y caminado como si no estuvieran heridos.

-Bueno ya te conté su situación-mirando fijamente a su amigo- el es el integrante del grupo que ellos creen que esta muerto-dijo señalando al Rei que mantenía sus ojos cerrados- ellos deben saber que su amigo…-no pude seguir hablando ya que Takeshi lo interrumpió

-No creo que sea buena idea decírselos-expreso serio el galeno.

-Como puedes decir esos Takeshi-dijo Kouji a enterarse en parte de la situación.

-Ellos deben descansar, una noticia como esta podía ser contraproducente, y lo digo por el paciente de nombre Kai, debemos espera por lo menos unas horas mas para que descanse lo suficiente apenas esta amaneciendo.

-No lo había pensado así-susurro Takeshi su amigo tenia razón, debía tener paciencia.

La casa de campo estaba en penumbra, se podía sentir la tristeza que había, Hillary veía el amanecer, en la sala, no había podido dormir bien, con la preocupación de sus amigos.

-Tu tampoco puedes dormir- se escucho una voz débil, por lo cansada que estaba.

-Maraiah -exclamo asustada la castaña al ver a la pelirrosa, de pie-que haces levantada, debes estar descansando.

-No lo creo, aunque deba estar en cama, no puedo, por eso le pedí a Lee me trajera a casa, no soporto estar en el hospital, me recuerda que….-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Rei-gimió de dolor a recordar que su amigo ya no estaba.

-Tranquila Maraiah, no te hace bien ponerte así, debemos ser fuerte por los muchachos que también sufren-dijo tiernamente Hillary abrazando a su amiga.

-Así que aquí están, nos dieron un susto-expreso preocupado Kenny al ver a las dos chicas abrazadas en medio de la sala

-Maraiah por que te saliste de la habitación me tenias preocupado-dijo Lee dulcemente, y abrazándola-no lo vuelvas hacer

-Lo siento, necesitaba aire, no te quise preocupar-dijo la chinita mirando fijamente a su koi.

-Yo también me levante para tomar aire, la preocupación no me deja dormir-cerro sus ojos cansadamente, sintiendo los brazos de kenny rodeándola tiernamente, sonrio al gesto de su novio.

-Te comprendo pero avísame, para no preocuparme-susurro el chico de lente con amor, después de decir esas palabras los cuatros se sentaron a meditar todo lo que habia pasado que no se dieron cuentan cuando se quedaron dormidos, hasta que el sonido del teléfono despertó a Kenny ya que estaba mas cerca del aparato.

-Pero que…-dijo medio dormido al escuchar el sonar del teléfono-pero que hora es, vio su reloj y marca las 9:00 de la mañana-ya es de mañana-el teléfono no dejaba de sonar-alo-dijo por fin contestando la llamada-a joven Yamaoka, buenos días-respondió al reconocer la voz de quien había llamado-si, estaba dormido, bueno todos los que estamos aquí estábamos dormido-miro a su novia quien dormida acurrucada a su cuerpo y los chinitos abrazados dormidos placidamente- no se preocupe, pasa algo lo escucho extraño-sentía un presentimiento, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al escuchar lo que le dijo Hitori-QUEEEEEEEEE-de la impresión se levanto bruscamente despertando a Hillary por el movimiento y a los chinitos por el grito que había pegado.

-Que pasa-dijo Lee alerta por el grito que escucho.

-Kenny que tienes-exclamo Hillary al ver el rostro de su novio pálido y sus ojos abiertos, no obtuvo respuesta, el chico estaba en shock, así que agarro el teléfono para saber quien lo había dejado así-quien habla-dijo un poco molesta y preocupa-joven Yamaoka, si aquí esta pero en shock, que le dijo- ahora la que grito fue la chica al escuchar-dígame que no es mentira-su corazón estaba acelerado y las lagrimas comenzaron a salirse, lo que preocupo mas a Lee y a Maraiah que no sabían que ocurría-gracias por la noticia nos vemos en el hospital- colgó el teléfono quedándose pensativa.

-Hillary que te dijo Yamaoka, por que Kenny se quedo así y tu por que lloras, paso algo malo en el hospital-exclamo la pelirosa desesperada por el silencio que tenían esos dos.

-Marariah, Lee-comenzó a decir Kenny después de salir de su estado- no se como decirlo, ha sucedido un milagro.

-De que hablas Kenny-pregunto Lee

-Es sobre Rei-dijo Hillary su voz salía entrecorta- el esta…-de la emoción no pudo terminar la oración.

-El esta vivo-termino Kenny mirando a los chinitos- Rei esta vivo- esto impacto a Lee y Maraiah.

Kai estaba mirando fijamente la ventana, había pasado toda la madrugada despierto y mirando hacia la nada, sus ojos estaban hinchado y rojos de tanto llorar, se sentía a morir, entres sus manos tenia las únicas pertenecía de su amado gatito- no me rendiré Rei, aunque te despediste de mi, no lo acepto, encontrare la manera de volverte a ver y estar contigo, no me importa si tengo que vender mi alma, no te perderé, te amo gatito-de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se sentían tan perdido sin su amor, sintio como la puerta se abria de repente mostrando a Dimitri y a Tala con una cara que no pudo descifrar-acaso no le enseñaron a tocar ante de abrir, váyanse no quiero a nadie en mi habitación, déjeme solo.

-Pues aunque no te guste no nos vamos, tenemos algo importante que decirte, quieras o no me escuchara-dijo Tala decidido.

-Veo que ya te recuperaste, bien por ti, me sentía culpable por haberte recordado lo que paso con Brian, lo siento-susurro levemente Kai bajando la cabeza.

Tala estaba mas que sorprendido, que había pasado, donde estaba el Kai que conocía, movió la cabeza para no pensar, debía decirle la gran noticia que le había dicho Yamaoka, eso iba hacer que el Kai de ante regrese- no tienes que disculparte, en parte fue mi culpa-miro por un momento a su koi y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, pidiendo disculpa por como se había comportado, después se acerco a su amigo y le levanto la cabeza para que le mirara- el cielo te ha escuchado Kai, debe sentirte feliz-susurro suavemente, solo se comportaba asi con su amigo y su koi.

-Por que lo dice-lo miro serio, el destino lo odiaba, le había quitado lo único bueno que tenia.

-Tu gatito…tu gatito, no esta muerto-dijo pasiblemente esperando la reacción del bicolor.

-Que rayos dijiste- sus ojos se abrieron, que locura había dicho el taheño.

-Lo que dice Yuriv es verdad, Rei esta vivo-dijo Dimitri.

Continuara…………

Notas de la autora: Agradezco de todo corazón a los que están siguiendo mi fic y espero que me disculpe por la tardaza jijiji, aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, ya se que había dicho que este seria el final pero mientras escribía se me hacia mas largo así que lo volví a dividirlo, para ya no tárdame con el capitulo, espero y me comprenda y que le haya gustado el capitulo, tendrá que esperar para el final que llevara una sorpresa, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Les mando muchos saludos a todos lo que me mandaron review. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentariosme dan el apoyo suficiente para seguir, esta historia que es para ustedes, Comentarios, critican, abucheo, halago, consejos serán bien recibidos. Espero su review. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la próxima


	13. Chapter 13

_**My Soul Needs To You**_

_**(MI ALMA TE NECESITA)**_

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de beyblades no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Kai x Rei, Tyson x Max y otras parejas.**

**Yaoi**

**Este fic esta dedicada a mi hermana espero que te guste, tu opinión es muy valiosa para mi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

"" **pensamientos de los personajes**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**() Comentarios de la autora**

**Capitulo XIII**

Nadie lo podría creer, todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, una combinación de tristeza y de alegría embargaba cada corazón, pero había uno que estaba más impactado, tenia miedo que estuviera en un sueño.

-Rei-susurro débilmente el bicolor al ver a su gatito en ese estado, no estaba tranquilo, el doctor ya le había dicho a todos la situación en que se encontraba Rei, solo un milagro podía hacerlo regresar, no era justo, ahora que sabían que estaba vivo, le decía que iba morir en cualquier momento por lo débil que se encontraba su cuerpo.

-Kai puedes acercaste al el, no es un sueño, es Rei y ahora te necesita-le dijo suavemente Max, al ver como Kai no se había movido desde que llegaron a la habitación del chinito.

El bicolor miro a Max quien lo miraba suavemente, tenia tanto miedo que fuera una ilusión, pero era verdad, su gatito lo necesitaba, el lo haría regresar, todavía había tiempo. Se acerco lentamente a la cama de su koi, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin el desearlo, sus corazón latía a gran velocidad, tomo su mano, le dio un beso y la acerco a su mejilla, podía sentir levemente ese calor característico de Rei-mi amor, ya estoy aquí, abre los ojos, regresa a mi-susurro débilmente.

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos-susurro Kouji a los chicos, aunque querían quedarse mas tiempo con su amigo chino sabían que Kai necesitaba estar solos con el, con gran pesar se fueron retirando los últimos fueron los chinos.

-Marahia, Lee no se vallan debo hablar con ustedes-dijo el bicolor sin despegar su vista de Rei, los chinitos se miraron, no entendía la actitud de Kai pero no se opusieron en quedarse.

-Que desea hablar con nosotros-pregunto Lee.

-Díganme como puedo salvar a Rei-respondió Kai mirando fijamente a los chinos, tenía un presentimiento, debía salvar a su gatito y eso era lo que iba hacer.- Marahia, tú me dijiste cuando Rei estaba inconciente por la discusión que tuve con el, que yo era el único que podía hacerlo regresar y curarlo, que debo hacer -la gata se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por el bicolor, suspiro levemente, ella sabia tan bien como Lee que había un método de salvarlo pero en su estado ya no se podía ser nada.

-Lo siento Kai pero no hay ningún medio para salvar a Rei, lo siento mucho-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente.

-Es mentira ustedes saben como salvarlo, con un demonio, díganme como hacerlo, no me importa arriesgar mi vida, no aceptare las palabras que me dijo Rei hace unos momento en mi habitación, se que puedo sacarlo del lugar donde esta, no voy a renunciar tan fácilmente a el, me escuchan-expreso furioso Kai, sentía una presión horrible en su pecho.

-Rei…Rei…te hablo-pregunto sorprendida Marahia, no podía creerlo, el bicolor solo asintió, la pelirosa miro a su koi con esperanza-si hay una oportunidad.

-Creo que si-dijo suavemente, no estaba seguro, para salvar a Rei, Kai debía sacrificar su alma y en la condiciones que estaba era un riesgo-Kai existe una forma de que Rei regrese del lugar donde esta, pero no será fácil.

-No me importa lo que deba hacer-respondió fríamente.

-Rei utilizo un poder antiguo de nuestro pueblo, el se unió con su bestia bit para derrotar a Hsien, y destruir por una vez por todas a black drigger, pero como el mal esta unido al bien, tanto Rei como Drigger debían estar encerrado en una dimensión para que se mantenga el equilibrio, muchos de nuestros antepasados, invocaron tal ataque-miro a Rei con suavidad-todos murieron, sus cuerpos desaparecieron, Rei es el primero que sobrevive a tal poder-bajo levemente la cabeza-pero su alma esta atrapada en esa dimensión que no sabemos cual es, y solo es cuestión de tiempo que el cuerpo de Rei desaparezca y cumpla el pacto que ha hecho, por eso el te ha dicho esas palabras, ya no hay tiempo-desvió su miraba del bicolor quien lo miraba con furia.

-Lee-exclamo Marahia, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acerco a su koi, ella no dejaría que su mejor amigo muriera-si tu no se lo dices lo hago yo-no obtuvo respuesta de pelinegro-entonces lo haré yo, Kai si quieres salvar a Rei deberás convertirte en el fénix que eres para que Rei pueda regresar, estas poniendo en riesgo tu alma y dos almas mas para que te puedan brindar la energía que te falta, estas dispuesto hacerlo.

-No tienes que preguntarlo, yo estoy dispuesto a vender mi alma al demonio si es necesario-dijo decidido el bicolor.

-Marahia estas locas, es suicidio lo que estas llevando acabo, Kai esta débil, no podrá terminar su misión en el estado que esta-dijo Lee preocupado.

-Y que quiere que haga que deje a Rei morir, si el esta aquí es un milagro una oportunidad de salvarlo y Kai esta dispuesto a correr el riesgo y yo también.

-Sabes bien que ni tu, ni yo podemos ofrecernos debemos estar juntos para ayudar a mantener abierto el portal para que tanto Kai como Rei puedan volver, los chicos están muy débiles para ser candidatos.

-Te olvidas de nosotros dos-dijo Hitori mirando seriamente a Lee a su lado estaba Kouji que tenia la misma mirada que su koi.

-Discúlpenos por meternos es su conversación pero sus gritos se escuchan claramente detrás de la puerta, y nos enteramos de lo que piensan hacer, Hitori y yo nos ofrecemos a ser las almas que faltan.

-Están seguro- expreso Lee

-Yo soy responsable de ustedes y he fallado, si esta en mis manos salvar al joven Kon lo haré-respondió Hitori.

-El chico que acompañaba al joven Rei me encargo salvarlo y eso lo que haré-dijo Kouji mirando desafiantemente.

-Buenos chicos, cualquier cosa que tenga en mente, hágala pronto, ya que el paciente no resistirá-expreso preocupado el galeno al ver como los signos vitales del minino descendía drásticamente.

-Nosotros también queremos ayudar-pidió Max

-Para lo que vamos hacer necesitaremos de todos ustedes-dijo Marahia seriamente-Kai ponte a lado de Rei, ponles su cinta y anillo, eso demuestra la unión que ustedes tienes-el bicolor hizo lo que le pidió Marahia-ahora toma su bley y el tuyo, llama a Dranzer, Max, Tyson ustedes también llamen a sus bestia bit- el rubio y el moreno obedecieron y llamaron a Dragoon y Dracil, la habitación se lleno de luz mostrando a la tres bestias bit, Takeshi que veía las majestuosa bestias no podía creerlo.

-Esto no puede ser cierto-dijo asombrado el ojiverde.

-Kai recuerdas las palabras que Rei dijo al fusionarse-pregunto Lee

-No exactamente, esa parte esta borrosa en mi mente-respondió Kai cabizbajo

-No te preocupes debes decir el nombre de tu bestia bit y decir "toma mi vida, mi energía seamos uno solo" después debe pedir a Drigger que sea tu guía el es único que te puede guiar donde esta Rei-explico Lee al bicolor- Yamaoka y Kouji al momento que Kai digas esas palabras deben ofrecer su alma a Kai para ayudarlo a entrar, los demás le brindaremos nuestra energía al portal para que se mantenga abierto, todo deben ser sincronizado, entendieron

-Síiii-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora hazlo Kai-exclamo Marahia

-Ayúdame amigo en esto momento te necesito más que nunca. Dranzer toma mi vida, mi energía seamos uno solo-al decir estas palabra la majestuosa ave envolvió a Kai en sus alas.

-Ahora Yamaoka, Kouji- expreso Lee

-Kouji Akisawa, Hitori Yamoka, ofrecemos nuestras almas a Kai Hiwatari y su bestia bit para que cumpla su misión-los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, de sus cuerpos salieron unos rayos que se unieron a Dranzer, y después cayeron inconciente, todo estaba en luz y un portal se abrió lentamente, el fénix no tardo en entrar en busca de su amor.

* * *

-Que pasa Drigger, por que te detienes-pregunto Rei extrañado, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no se podía ver nada, el gatito estaba muerto de miedo por el lugar donde estaba, al gastar la poca de energía que tenia despidiéndose de su koi cayo en una oscuridad total, solo la luz de su bestia bit era su guía, en ese momento escucho una voz muy conocida para el.

"_**mi amor, ya estoy aquí, abre los ojos, regresa a mi"**_

-Kai eres tu-dijo esperanzado al escuchar la voz su fénix-cuanto deseo que este conmigo, quiero regresar a ti como lo pides, por favor alguien me ayude-y como si su ruego lo escuchara el lugar se lleno de luz y el gatito ya no se encontraba en la oscuridad sino en un extenso bosque. Drigger ronroneo levemente acariciando la mano de su amo

-Así que por esto te detuviste, acaso lo hiciste tu mi felino amigo-dijo con una sonrisa el neko.

-En eso te equivoca mi triguito, yo fui el que te trajo aquí-se escucho una suave voz

-No puede ser-dijo con temor el gatito a reconocer la voz, Drigger se puso enfrente de su amo para defenderlo-Hsien

-No te preocupes Drigger no le haré nada, solo lo quiero ayudar, por favor Rei no me tengas miedo, perdóname todo el daño que te he hecho-dijo Hsien quien vestía de blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos había vuelto hacer dorado- el mal en mi ha desaparecido gracias a ti, por eso he venido, a devolverte el favor que me hiciste.

-Hsien has vuelto hacer tu, me alegro mucho-el neko no aguanto la emoción y abrazo al su antiguo amigo, te perdono Hsien, se que nunca quisiste dañarme que fue la bestia bit quien te domino.

-Tú siempre has tenido un buen corazón y eres un ángel Rei, tu amor ha purificado mi alma, por eso no puedo permitir que mueras, tú merece ser feliz con la persona que amas.

-Que quieres decir Hsien, invoque el poder antiguo de Drigger ahora pertenezco a este mundo, renuncie a Kai para salvar a los que mas quiero, y no me arrepiento-lagrimas salían de sus tiernos ojos.

-No Rei, yo si pertenezco a este mundo, yo he tomado tu lugar, con mis ultimas energía pude separarte de tu bestia bit, tu cuerpo esta en un hospital, tienes oportunidad de regresar, por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte, aunque hay una persona que esta arriesgando su vida para que regreses solo es cuestión que llegue por ti-sonrió levemente secando dulcemente las lagrimas del minino, a los lejos se escucho el sonido de una ave-creo que ha llegado.

Rei fijo su mirada donde venia el extraño sonido y sus ojos se abrieron a ver un fénix resplandeciendo fuertemente, volaba en su dirección-Dranzer- pregunto sorprendido.

-Míralo bien gatito, la esencia de Drigger lo ha guiado ante ti, eres el único que puede transformar a esa bella ave en la persona que amas.

El neko no podía creerlo al ver al fénix tan cerca pudo ver unos ojos amatista que conocía bien-por Dios Kai-grito asombrado-la ave extendió sus alas y un torbellino de fuego rodeo al fénix mostrando a Kai vestido de rojo de pie a cabeza (la vestimenta del bicolor se lo dejo a su imaginación ), su miraba mostraba alegría al ver a su gatito.

-Por fin te encontré mi amado Rei-dijo Kai acercándose a su minino-te dije que no me separaría de ti.

-KAI-exclamo con alegría al ver a su bicolor abrazándolo fuertemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Te amo Rei-dijo abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de su lindo neko, pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho hizo que soltara a chinito y cayera de rodilla por el dolor

-Amor que te pasa-dijo preocupado el gatito al ver como Kai se torcía del dolor.

-Deben irse ahora, a Kai ya no le queda fuerza, está en su limite por eso siente dolor, no pierdan mas el tiempo, yo le brindare un poco de mi brillo a tu fénix – se acerco al bicolor y le toco la frente transmitiendo un poco de su energía-espero que tu también me perdones Kai, ahora es el momento para que abras tu alas y te lleves a tu amado neko de este lugar, tu amigos no resistirá por muchos tiempo.

Kai se quedo sorprendido a ver a su enemigo todo de blanco y ayudándolo-gracias-susurro levantándose, cerro sus ojos y de su espalda salieron dos hermosas alas rojas como el fuego-Rei debemos irnos.

-Espero que seas muy feliz mi amado Rei, ahora entiendo que es el amor en verdad, lastima que lo supe demasiado tarde-sonrió tristemente-este mi regalo para ti -se acerco al gatito beso su frente con ternura y con su mano toco su vientre que se ilumino por unos segundos-cumpliré tu deseo mas profundo minino ese será mi regalo, adiós Rei- se separo de su amigo con una sonrisa.

El bicolor agarro en sus brazos a su amado neko y alzo vuelo para dirigirse a la salida de ese lugar, Rei miraba a Kai como todo un ángel, un ángel de fuego-te amo Kai-el gatito cerro sus ojos y todo volvió a tonarse oscuro.

* * *

Takeshi veía asustado como todas las personas que estaban en esa habitación estaban inconciente, si alguien le hubiera dicho que existía tales bestias no le hubiera creído, le diría que eran alucinaciones, ahora creía y si algún supervisor entrara y viera este desastre, el seria un hombre muerto.

-Ahora que hago-susurro intranquilo el galeno, cuando vio moverse el chico de cabellos negro-esto es un milagro.

Rei abría levemente sus ojos dorado, y lo primero que vio fue a todos sus amigos en el suelo inconciente, quiso levantarse pero un peso sobre su cuerpo no lo dejo moverse, miro y era su bicolor que lo abrazaba tiernamente mientras estaba inconciente, esto preocupo grandemente al minino-Kai amor, despierta, Kai…-llamo al bicolor con preocupación, pero sonrió alegremente cuando vio esos ojos amatista que tanto amaba.

-Rei-susurro Kai al abrir los ojos y ver la mirada ambarina de su gatito, su corazón salto de alegría, su gatito estaba vivo y despierto-mi hermoso gatito-acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su amor-no vuelva a asustarme así, no podría vivir sin ti amor.

-Ni yo podría, mi fénix, te amo demasiado-el chinito no aguanto las lagrimas de felicidad, le había dado una segunda oportunidad, por fin su alma había encontrado refugio en el corazón de su fénix, sintió como Kai acercaba sus labios con los suyos, besándolos tiernamente con todo el amor que sentía.

-Te amo Rei-susurro el bicolor entre los labios del minino.

* * *

3 meses después….Mansión Hiwatari, Japón

-Kai puedes quedarte tranquilo, le abrirás un hueco a la habitación-decía Tala que miraba impaciente al bicolor que parecía un tigre enjaulado.

-Yuriv, tu también estaría así si te casaría hoy y tu novio no ha llegado faltando cinco minuto para la boda-expreso Dimitri con una gota en la cabeza.

Los tres estaban en la habitación del bicolor, los rusos tranquilizaba al ruso-japonés que estaba que lo llevaba el demonio no había visto a su minino en un mes, después de estar casi dos meses en el hospital recuperándose de todas sus heridas ya que al rescatar a su amor las heridas se volvieron graves ocasionando que se quedara mas tiempo internado igual le pasaron a Max y a Tyson, después de darle de alta, el bicolor llevo a su gatito a su nueva casa, o mejor dicho mansión, pensó que podría estar con el y recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando sus queridos amigos llegaban a su casa a preparar todo para la boda, no dejaban a Rei tranquilo, lo tenían como un yo-yo de un lugar para otro y si aportamos el acumulo de trabajo en los distintos negocios que tenia el bicolor eran pocas las horas que podía brindarle a su chinito, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando el pelirrojo dijo una brillante idea en unas de las tantas reuniones que tenían, que Rei fuera a su pueblo hacer su traje y lo que faltara para la boda, Marahia apoyo la gran idea ya que así el novio no verían a su futuro esposo ante de la boda, al escuchar eso, el bicolor casi mata al ruso por el disparate que había dicho, el no dejaría que alejaran a Rei de su lado, el neko tampoco aceptaba la idea pero el poder de convicción de su linda amiga hicieron que después de una semana agarrara un avión directo a su pueblo en compañía de los dos chinitos.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa Yuriv-grito el bicolor ya desesperado al ver que ya era la hora de su boda y Rei no llegaba

-Ah no, no me eches todo el muerto a mi, recuerda que fue la gata rosa la que convención a tu gatito, yo solo sugerir el viaje-dijo con enfado el pelirrojo.

-Pero tu empezaste sino hubieras abierto la boca ahora mismo estuviera casándome con Rei-expreso alterado el ruso-japonés agarrado por el cuello al ruso.

-Tranquilo Kai, no me dejes viudo ante de mi boda-dijo preocupado Dimitri, al ver como Kai tenia agarrado a su koibito.

-Valla quien lo iba imaginar el novio matando a su padrino-dijo sarcásticamente Hitori quien entraba a la habitación acompañado de Kouji.

-No seas así Hitori no ves que Hiwatari tiene una crisis nerviosa-regaño el castaño a su koi.

-Kai soltó a Tala, tenia que controlarse, los nervios lo estaban volviéndolo loco, estaba preocupado por su gatito, ya que el era puntual y su demora no era normal-Rei por que no llegas-susurro.

-Casi me matas, y no tendrías padrino para la boda-se toco su cuello adolorido-estas tan alterado que ni te reconozco, sabes que Rei llegara, ni que al ultimo minuto se haya arrepentido de casarse contigo-dejo salir el rusos, alterando tanto a Kai como a los otros presentes.

-Yuirv, amor, será mejor que cierre tu hermosa boquita ante que Kai te mate de verdad por lo que has dicho-dijo seriamente, algunas veces su koi se comportaba como un niño, miro al bicolor que se encontraba pálido-no le hagas caso a lo que dijo Yuriv, Rei te ama, han tenido que enfrentar muchas cosas para estar junto ya veras que el llegara-expreso consoladoramente el ojiturquesa.

-El joven Dimitri tiene razón, además hace unos minuto pude ver al joven Lee y a la señorita Marahia en el jardín-exclamo pensativo Hitori.

-Rei estaba con ellos-pregunto el bicolor con desesperación.

-No, joven Hiwatari, ellos nos dijeron que Tyson y Max se ofrecieron a atraerlo, me imagino que llegaran pronto-sonrió levemente Kouji

-Esos espero por que si no están en 10 minutos, yo mismo iré a buscarlos y en ves de celebrar una boda, será dos funerales-dijo furioso Kai saliendo de su habitación como todo un demonio.

-Pobres Tyson y Max-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tala, Dimitri, Hitori y Kouji.

-Dime nuevamente como nos metimos en este lió-dijo Tyson como ido

-Marahia y Lee, nos llamaron para que le hiciéramos un favor y nos dejaron encargado de llevar Rei a la mansión de Kai, que por cierto ya debió comenzar pero estamos aquí esperando que nuestro amigo baje y no lo ha hecho-dijo el rubio igual de ido que su moreno, los dos habían sido engañado por los chinitos, quienes al no poder convencer al gatito de bajar ya que tenia una crisis nerviosa por su boda le dejaron el trabajo a Tyson y a Max, ellos se encontraba en la casa del señor Dickenson.

-Esos temían, somos hombres muertos-expreso temeroso el moreno, imaginando como seria asesinado por el bicolor.

-Es mejor que intentemos de nuevo de sacar a Rei de esa habitación-opino el rubio, igual de temeroso de lo que Kai le pudiera hacer, por no llevar al neko a tiempo. Cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Rei, apareció el chinito vestido con el típico traje chino color rojo que usaba su pueblo para casarse, su cabello lo tenia trenzado con un listón rojo y su inseparable banda del ying y yang, tanto Tyson como Max se quedaron boquiabierto al ver a su felino amigo vestido de esa manera.

-Me veo mal verdad, ya sabia que este traje no me iba, voy a matar a marahia-dijo todo rojo al ver la cara que tenia sus amigos, la razón por la que no salía era por que no se sentía a gusto con el traje lo veía muy vistoso.

-Debería darle un premio, Rei te ves hermosamente bien, Kai se caerá para atrás al verte tan sexy con ese traje-exclamo Tyson mirando de arriba y abajo al chinito.

-Te ves lindo Rei, serás la envidia del lugar-dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Gracias amigos, me halagan-expreso apenado el gatito que su rostro se volvió tan rojo como su traje.

-Será mejor apurarnos, vas tarde Rei, tu boda debió comenzar hace cinco minutos y creo que Kai debe estar listo para venir a llevarte y a nosotros mandarnos al otro mundo- Tyson agarro la mano del gatito y se lo llevo volando en dirección a la limosina que hace rato Kai había mandado para llevar a Rei a su casa, los tres entraron al auto y le pidieron al chofer que lo llevara lo mas rápido a la mansión.

* * *

El bicolor miraba constantemente el reloj, cumpliría su palabra, si su gatito no llegaba en 10 minuto iría por el, ya no aguantaba la gana de tenerlo en sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo extrañaba.

-Disculpe joven Kai, pero el novio se presentara-pregunto el juez viendo que pasaba el tiempo y no llegaba el novio.

-Claro que vendrá, solo esta retrasado-miro con odio al juez por preguntar una estupidez, miro a los invitados todos eran beyluchadores, algunos amigos y otros conocidos, los que lo conocía no se atrevía a preguntarle algo por la mirada que tenía, estaba parado en el altar que estaba en el jardín de su mansión esperando la llegada de su koibito, llevaba un smoking negro con una rosa en su bolsillo, miro nuevamente el reloj, cuando alguien grito que el novio había llegado, los nervios lo atacaron de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente cuando vio a su amor vestido todo de rojo, no lo había visto tan bello, parecía un ángel, no aguanto mas tiempo parado cuando se dirigió donde estaba su gatito y lo abrazo fuertemente-te extrañe mucho gatito-susurro en el oído de su amor

-Yo también te extrañe, perdóname por llegar tarde-dijo el gatito respondiendo al abrazo de su fénix.

-Te perdono gatito, te ves hermosamente bien, ya quiero que sea nuestra luna de miel-dijo el bicolor, sonrojando al gatito que se dio cuenta que todos lo veían.

-Creo que es mejor que comience la boda-dijo nervioso el neko.

El juez dio comienzo a la ceremonia, que por orden del bicolor fue rápida así que después de intercambiar sus votos de amor llego la parte de los anillos.

-Rei Kon acepta a Kai Hiwatari como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y protegerlo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-pregunto el juez viendo al chinito.

-Si acepto-respondió el chinito con la más hermosa sonrisa-te amare mas allá de la muerte mi fénix-le puso el anillo a su bicolor que tenia grabado su nombre.

-Kai Hiwatari acepta a Rei Kon como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y protegerlo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-volvió a pregunta el juez viendo ahora al bicolor.

-Si acepto-respondió Kai mirando con sumo amor a su gatito y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-viviré para ti y solo para ti, que cuando tú mueras yo me iré contigo para seguirte amando-diciendo estas palabras le puso el anillo a su hermoso gatito que llevaba su nombre.

Después del intercambio de anillos firmaron el acta de matrimonio primeros los padrinos que fueron Tala por parte de Kai y Lee por parte de Rei, cuando la pareja firmo el juez dijo las palabras que los uniría por siempre.

-Por el poder que me confiere la Ley, los declaro esposos-el juez sonrió a la feliz pareja-puede besar al novio-Kai no espero, agarro a Rei por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que dejo a mas de unos con su mejillas rojas por tal besos, al terminar el beso los dos se miraron contento de ser ya esposos y que su vida de ahora en adelante solo habrá felicidad

* * *

7 años después

El sol salía radiante como siempre y unos de sus rayos pego en la ventana de una habitación donde había dos chicos dormido, uno de ello tenia el cabello negro como la noche y tan largo que le llegaba a la cadera, su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del otro chico de cabello bicolor que lo abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura. El bicolor comenzó a despertarse viendo a su lindo esposo durmiendo todavía.

_-"no puedo creer que ya haya pasado siete años de casado, soy tan feliz a tu lado, tu eres mi fortaleza, mi todo, tengo que agradecer al cielo por que este aquí, y que me hayas regalado la dicha que tanto he deseado tener una familia, una verdadera familia, te amo tanto Rei"_-pensaba Kai mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su neko que ya se estaba despertando-buenos días amor-beso tiernamente su cabeza.

-Buenos días Kai-sonrió el gatito mirando los ojos amatista de su esposo, busco sus labios, dándole su beso de buenos días-como dormiste.

-Como si estuviera en el cielo, con un bello ángel-sonrió el bicolor probando nuevamente los labios de Rei-me debes una noche gatito-dijo sensualmente dejando un camino de besos desde la boca de su neko hasta su cuello donde se entretuvo.

-Ah...recuerda…que ayer…ahhh…llegaste can…cansado…por el viaje-trataba de decir el pobre neko al sentir las acaricias de Kai, el bicolor sabia como llenarlo de placer con una sola acaricia, sintió como era despojado de su camisa y su esposo lo llenaba de besos, tuvo que utilizar toda sus fuerzas para no gemir tan fuerte ya que no quería despertar a una personita pero su autocontrol se perdió cuando Kai saboreo uno de su pezones-Kaiiiiii.

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre de esa manera-expreso el bicolor mirando el sonrojo que tenia su gatito, quería aprovechar la mañana lo máximo ya que no pudo hacerlo en la noche, acaricio su pecho nuevamente bajando lentamente hasta toparse con el pantalón del neko que en ese momento era un estorbo-creo que esto se ira-cuando iba a quitárselo, alguien toco la puerta-rayos.

Rei, abrió sus ojos al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta, ya sabia quien era y de su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa- será para después-se echo a reír al ver la cara de frustración de su esposo quien estaba arriba suyo-será mejor que abras la puerta ante que la tire a golpe.

-Esto te divierte no gatito, pero no te escaparas tan fácil de mi- se bajo de la cama y espero a que Rei se pusiera nuevamente la camisa y se pudiera tranquilizar, cuando vio que todo estaba en orden abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a un pequeño de 6 años de hermoso cabello bicolor negro enfrente y azul atrás lo tenia amarado con una cola, sus ojos amatista miraba como gatito a su papi, su piel era como la de Rei, pero era el vivo retrato de su padre.

-PAPI –grito el pequeño que no se había dado cuenta de quien había abierto la puerta solo le importaba estar en los brazos de su papi-por que demoraste en abrirme-dijo como puchero abrazando posesivamente al gatito(a quien se parecerá)

-Por que yo estaba jugando con papi, acaso no me vas a dar un abrazo a mi también-dijo Kai sonriendo a ver a su niño que hace tiempo no veía.

-¡¡¡¡PADRE!!!!-grito de emoción el pequeño Eiji al ver a su padre, salto de la cama hábilmente como un gatito y se tiro a los brazos de Kai que lo abrazo fuertemente-te extrañe mucho papi cumpliste tu promesa.

-Claro un Hiwatari siempre cumples sus promesas, recuérdalo siempre-beso tiernamente sus cabellos, los dos volvieron a la cama junto con Rei.

-Hoy te levaste temprano, mi amor-dijo el chinito acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

-Sip, por que hoy es un día especial verdad papi-expreso el pequeño saltado en la cama, contento que tenia a sus papis juntos.

-Hoy eres el que manda, pequeño, así que pides lo que sea-exclamo Kai viendo el brillo en los ojos de Eiji.

-Lo que quiera-dijo sorprendido el niño, miro al neko y vio que decía que si-podemos ir al parque a jugar beyblade.

-Si eso quieres, eso haremos, pero primero vamos a desayunar afuera, les parece-dijo el neko con una sonrisa, vio al bicolor que regreso la sonrisa.

-YUPII, a comer y después al parque-decía el pequeño bicolor saliendo velozmente hacia su cuarto a cambiarse.

-Espera Eiji, yo te ayudo-dijo Rei a levantarse de la cama y ayudar a su pequeño a cambiarse, pero unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron por la cintura-Kai tengo ir con Eiji.

-Te esperare, para bañarnos juntos y terminar lo que empezamos, así que no tardes gatito-susurro sensualmente el bicolor poniendo rojo como un tomate al pelinegro.

-Ya…ya… re…greso-solo pudo decir el chinito al separase de su esposo e ir con su hijo.

* * *

-"_Por que mi papis se demoraran tanto, papi Rei me dijo que en quince minuto saldríamos y ya pasaron cuarenta y cinco minuto, me desagrada espera mejor iré a buscarlos"-_pensó Eiji al ver una cajita que no había visto ante en la mesita de la sala-que será-se dijo cuando se iba acerca una voz lo hizo desistir.

-La curiosidad mato al gato, Eiji-dijo Kai mirando a su hijo.

-Es mi regalo-pregunto inocentemente el pequeño mirando a su padre bicolor

-Si, es tu regalo, te lo traje de Rusia, pero lo abrirás después de que regresemos del parque de acuerdo-dijo Kai acariciado los cabellos de Eiji, el pequeño solo sonrió alegremente y miro a su otro papa.

-Papi Rei tú también me tienes un regalo-pregunto con brillos en sus ojos amatista

-Claro que si mi amor pero este es especial-miro a su esposo que lo miraba extrañado-ni tu papa sabe que es, es un secreto-sonrió tiernamente a su niño, sabia que Kai le preguntaría de que se trata ese regalo pero el sabría como salirse sin decir nada-por que no te adelantas a subir al auto nosotros iremos detrás de ti, el niño ni corto ni perezoso corrió hacia la puerta para ir al carro de su padre.

-Oye Rei que ese misterioso regalo, no me habías comentado nada-dijo un poco serio al ver que el gatito le ocultaba algo.

-El gatito sonrió, conocía muy bien a su esposo, lo abrazo tiernamente y le susurro en su oído-si te lo dijera ya no seria un secreto tu también tendrás que esperar hasta la fiesta sorpresa-le dio un tierno beso en el cuello, al separarse tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ya que de repente se sintió mareado y se agarro fuertemente a su bicolor.

-Rei que te sucede, te siente bien-pregunto alarmado.

-Si no te preocupes es solo un mareo, tal ves es por que tengo hambre-sonrió levemente y beso con devoción los labios de su esposo-mejor nos apuramos ante que Eiji se ponga bravo con nosotros.

-Esta bien-susurro Kai no estaba convencido por las palabras de su gatito, desde lo vivido hace siete años era mas cuidadoso con su neko, hasta llegar a ser sobre protector.

Después de desayunar en un restaurante, se fueron al parque como lo había deseado el pequeño Eiji quien estaba feliz de estar allí con sus padres.

-Papa-se dirigió al bicolor

-Si pequeño-se hincó para ver que quería su hijo.

-Cuando tendré mi propia bestia bit-pregunto con ojos brillosos el niño.

-Pues, déjame pensarlo-dijo en modo pensativo, Rei solo sonreía, era gracioso ver a su hijo hacer un puchero mientras su esposo se hacia el rogar, era tan feliz cuando estaba con su dos amores, no cambiaria nada de su vida, de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte mareo que casi lo hace caer al piso si no fuera que unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon ante de caer.

-Rei amor, estas bien-expreso preocupado el bicolor teniendo a su peli-negro en brazo y a un Eiji a punto de llorar por no saber que tenia su papi.

El chinito abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo a dos pares de amatista mirándolo preocupado, no sabia que excusa poner ahora, sabia que Kai no se tragaría nada de lo que dijera pero no quería arruinar el cumpleaños de su hijo, hiendo al hospital cuando ya sabia que tenia, sonrió levemente, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo con una mano y la otra tocando tiernamente los cabellos de su niño-estoy bien, no ponga esas caras.

-Como que estas bien casi te desmayas, debemos llevarte al medico-dijo Kai con la intención de cargar al gatito pero este no lo dejo.

-Estoy bien Kai, solo, estoy un poco mareado, déjame cerca de un árbol de cerezo hasta que se pase el mareo y ustedes diviértase jugando beyblade-sabia que tanto Kai como Eiji lo miraría seriamente por decir tale palabras, pero el mareo era algo normal en su estado, pero como decirlo sin arruinar la sorpresa, debía poner a su máximo su poder de convencimiento si quería seguir con su plan y como si fuera psíquico los dos pusieron la mirada marca Hiwatari.

-Papa Kai tiene razón, papi debe ir a Hospital, Eiji estar muy preocupado-dijo sollozando el pequeño en los brazos de Rei quien como lo había pedido estaba debajo de un árbol.

-Amor no llores, yo estoy bien, mírame por favor-pidió tiernamente Rei, levantando suavemente el rostro de su hijo para secarle las lagrimas y darle un beso en la frente-solo fue un mareo, no tengo nada malo, sabes que si tuviera enfermo te lo diría, así que pequeño no este triste, hoy es tu cumpleaños y no debe haber tristeza en tu mirada esta bien, ya veras que cuando se me pase el malestar te retare a una batalla de beyblade quiero saber cuanto has mejorado-sonrió como siempre, el niño al ver los ojos de su papi confió en su palabra, dejo de llorar y sonrió con alegría, Rei suspiro aliviado al ver como su niño cambio su rostro, pero no seria tan fácil con Kai.

-Eiji puedes dejarnos solo un momento debo hablar con papi, después jugaremos-dijo serio el bicolor, el niño sabia que debía obedecer así que se alejo un poco y se puso a practicar con su bley color celeste con dorado.

-Rei, me dirás que te pasa de una buena vez, y no me digas excusas tontas-dijo serio y ha la vez preocupado, se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su gatito.

-Estoy bien Kai, debes creerme, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes, por favor-susurro levemente abrazando tiernamente a Kai.

-Quiero creerte pero ya son dos veces que te veo mareado y me preocupa, eso no es normal-abrazo más fuerte el cuerpo de su gatito, no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Rei suspiro, no quería preocupar a su esposo-te lo diré con dos condiciones, que actúes normal ante Eiji, me costo convencerlo que no estuviera triste en su cumpleaños y que esperes hasta la fiesta del pequeño, de acuerdo?-pregunto el neko mirando a su esposo en forma suplicante a que accediera

-De acuerdo, tu ganas gatito, esperare hasta la fiesta-suspiro cansado el bicolor, estaba demasiado preocupado por su esposo, pero sabia que no le sacaría nada, solo le tocaba esperar.

Gracias amor, no te preocupes no tengo nada malo, solo confía en mi-le sonríe y le da un tierno beso para tranquilizarlo-ahora ve que nuestro hijo te espera-ante de irse el bicolor vuelve a besar a su neko y comienza a jugar con su pequeño-veo que ya quieres que sepan de ti-susurro levemente agarrándose con ternura el vientre-pero tendrás que esperar, así como lo hizo tu hermanito-sonríe y recuerda el día que le dijeron que estaba esperando un hijo de su bicolor y como ese pedacito de cielo lleno de alegría la vida de ellos dos.

Flash back

_-Seré yo el que se equivoco o Kai se le olvido que hoy me dan los resultados de los exámenes que el mismo me hizo hacer_-pensaba Rei mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su ahora esposo-buenos días Keiko-saludo el peli-negro a la secretaria de Kai.

-Buenos días señor Hiwatari-saludo con respecto la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

-Por favor dime solo Rei, si-dijo un poco sonrojado Rei, todavía no se le daba a la idea que lo llamara señor Hiwatari y lo trataran tan respetuosamente por ser el esposo del dueño

-Esta bien-sonrió levemente la secretaria-en que lo puedo servir.

-Esta Kai-pregunto el gatito, ya que su bicolor quedo que lo iba acompañar al hospital y ya pasaba de la hora y no lo había recogido a su trabajo.

-Si esta, en esto momento esta con el señor Ivanov arreglando unos documentos, espere y lo anuncio-dijo Kieko arragando el teléfono pero el gatito la detuvo.

-No se preocupe, le daré una sorpresa-sonrió el gatito dirigiéndose al puerta allí pudo escucha como su esposo conversaba con Tala.

-Vamos Kai terminemos de revisar esto papeles que ya me quiero ir a mi querida Rusia-expreso con ojos lloroso el pelirrojo.

-No será a ver a tu querido Dimitri-sonrió Kai viendo el sonrojo de su amigo-es tu culpa, te dije que podías con este negocio tu solo que no era necesario que yo estuviera presente.

-Pero me pidieron que tu revisaras esos papeles, esas gente son un fastidio no se como puede hacer negocios con ellos-dijo con fastidios Tala que tuvo que viajar de improviso dejando a su esposo.

-Negocios son negocios-dijo el bicolor viendo los informes, sintió que alguien lo mira y levanto la mirada y vio a su hermoso esposo en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa-Rei-expreso con sorpresa al verlo en su oficina-que así aquí amor-se levanto de su escritorio y fue a recibir a su gatito con un beso.

-Creo que teníamos una cita hace como una hora con Takeshi para ver los resultados de mis exámenes sino me equivoco-dijo con enfado ficticio

-Rayos se me olvido, perdona Rei-miro a su gatito que miraba a otro lado con cara de enfado pero sabia que esta bromeando.

-No te perdono, me dejaste olvidado en el restaurante, y tuve que venir por ti y me encuentro que ni te acordaste de que me tenías que acompañar, ya no me quieres-dijo con ojos llorosos y tristes.

-Per…do…na…me-dijo dándole besito en la cara al decir cada silaba-lo siento Rei no volverá a pasar-acerco su labios a lo de esposo dándole un tierno beso.

-Esta bien te perdono-expreso Rei con una sonrisa abrazando fuertemente a su bicolor cuando un sonido se escucho y lo hizo separar.

-Cof...cof…esta bueno de miel no, no sean tan malos conmigo, que hacen que extrañe más a mi Dimitri-dijo con lagrimitas el pelirrojo.

-Lo…lo siento Tala-susurro el chinito sonrojándose, se había olvidado que allí estaba el ruso.

-Ya te dije que no era necesario que vinieras personalmente a traerme los papeles pudiste enviarlo por el correo electrónico-suspiro el bicolor quien agarraba tiernamente a su esposo por la cintura.

-No me lo tienes que repetir, ya entendí a la primera-en eso ve pálido a chinito-este Rei estas bien-pregunto un poco preocupado, poniendo alerta al bicolor.

-Discúlpeme-solo pudo decir Rei al separarse de Kai y dirigirse rápidamente al baño que tenia en la oficina.

-Amor estas bien-dijo el bicolor al tocar la puerta del baño pero no había respuesta y eso lo estaba preocupando grandemente.

-Rei responde, que te pasa-expreso igualmente preocupado el pelirrojo al escuchar vomitar al neko y después no escuchar nada-esto no me gusta Kai.

El bicolor no espero y patio la puerta y se encontró a su esposo en el piso del baño inconciente-por dios Rei-grito con horror agarrando el cuerpo de su amor-por favor Rei abre los ojos.

-Kai llévalo al Hospital, si llamamos una ambulancia tardaran-expreso alterado al ver la escena.

-Si, te encargo la empresa-dijo el bicolor al salir con su gatito en brazos, rápidamente llego al estacionamiento, puso con delicadeza a su esposo en el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a manejar lo más rápido que pudo-resiste amor-llego al hospital y fue recibido por Takeshi (Por lo ocurrido en Kyoto perdió su puesto en el hospital de Kyoto, pero gracias al SeñorDickenson ahora trabaja como el medico oficial de la BBA) quien fue avisado por Tala de lo que había pasado.

-Tranquilo Kai, el estará bien-sonrió levemente el galeno al bicolor y se fue para atender al chinito.

-Que no le pase nada malo a mi gatito-susurro Kai dejando caer algunas lágrimas que seco inmediatamente, después de unos minutos vio a Takeshi acercarse-como esta.

-Esta bien, solo fue un desmayo, ven sígueme que el te espera-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, cosa que dejo desconcertado al bicolor, llegaron a una habitación donde estaba Rei esperándolo.

-Rei-dijo el bicolor al verlo despierto y sonriéndole, lo abrazo fuertemente como si se le fuera la vida-me diste un gran susto.

-Discúlpame Kai-susurro el gatito acurrucándose en los brazos de su esposo.

-Que fue lo que le paso, Takeshi-pregunto el bicolor con temor.

-Primero que todo tranquilícense, lo que ocurrió es normal-dijo el galeno que todavía mantenía su sonrisa.

-NORMAL?????????-gritaron al mismo tiempo los esposos.

-Sip normal, ya que-miro al gatito-Rei esta embarazado.

-QUEEEE-tanto Kai como Rei no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

-Ya me escucharon van hacer papas, felicidades-abrazos a los chicos que estaban en shock.

-Un… bebe-susurro el gatito tocándose el vientre, lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos _"mi deseo se ha hecho realidad, un hijo, un hijo para mi adorable Kai_" sintió lo fuerte brazos de su bicolor tenia una bella sonrisa en su rostro-Kai.

-Gracias amor por darme este regalo, te amo, tendremos un hijo nuestro como lo deseabas, por fin seremos una familia-susurro amorosamente el bicolor besando su frente y después los dulces labios de su amor al separarse escucharon que Takeshi lo llamaba.

-Se que están emocionados y contentos por la noticia, yo estoy igual que ustedes pero también asombrado es la primera vez que veo un embarazo masculino, es un milagro, y por eso debes cuidarte muchos Rei para que esa criatura nazca fuerte y sana-dijo un poco serio el galeno

-No te preocupes Takeshi yo lo cuidare en todo momento, seguiré todo lo que me digas para que mi gatito y mi hijo este bien-expreso con seguridad el bicolor abrazando tiernamente al chinito.

-Yo se que lo harás-sonrió Takeshi-me tome la libertad se hacer este listado de las cosas que puedes hacer y lo que no-le entrego el listado al gatito que al leerlo abrió sus ojos.

-Eh…eh no estarás exagerando Takeshi por lo que leí no puedo hacer casi la mitad de lo que hago en mi vida diaria-dijo con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Si es por tu bien gatito hay que obedecer-exclamo serio el bicolor.

-Tal vez lo veas así, pero como te dije es la primera vez que tengo un paciente embarazado, tenia conocimiento que se daba pero era uno en un millón, por suerte conozco a un colega que se especializa en esto caso lo llamare para que me ayude a llevar tu embarazo-miro a los dos chicos que no cambian de felicidad por el nuevo miembro de la familia Hiwatari-Kon.

Fin de flash back

Rei abrió sus ojos mirando a su dulce niño riendo junto con su padre "_cuanto has cambiado mi hermoso fénix, ya no queda nada de aquel chico frió que se mostraba indiferente ante la vida, ahora le sonríes a cada rato dándole gracias por que estamos contigo, me da risa recordar como le dijiste a los chicos que seriamos padres, tu ojos brillaban de una manera hermosa, yo estaba en las nubes viéndote que no me di cuenta que mas de uno de nuestros amigos se desmayaron por la sorpresa, me preocupe un poco pero el apoyo de todo ellos me dieron una seguridad de poder llevar esta vida que crecía dentro de mi, los meses pasaban y mi cambios de humores eran una pesadilla para mi pobre Kai, pero pudo sobrellevarla, sus mimos en la noche eran especiales, los dos le hablábamos al bebe para que nos reconociera a nacer, los chicos me hicieron una fiesta donde trajeron regalos para el bebe estaban emocionados por su nacimientos y cuando llego el días, Kai casi se desmaya pero lo pude tranquilizar, me llevo al hospital como rayo y fui atendido por Takeshi y el otro doctor, no sabia que doliera tanto traer al mundo a un niño pero es gratificante cuando lo tienes en tu brazos y saber que es una parte de ti y del ser a que amas._

-Papi ya te siente mejor-pregunto el pequeño bicolor a ver a su papi sonreí

-Si mi pequeño y ahora como te prometí te reto a una beybatalla-se levanto el pelinegro y agarro la manito a su niño.

Kai miraba a su amor y a su hijo beybatallar, los dos estaban parejo, estaba orgulloso de su hijo ya que era un buen beyluchador a su corta edad-_como has crecido mi niño, solo recordar cuando me dijeron que ya era padre y te vi por primera vez mi corazón salto de alegría que llore, por fin tendría una familia y lucharía por ser buen padre y darte todo el amor que en mi niñez fue negado y que gracias a Rei volví a sentir, no tengo palabras para agradecerle a la vida por mandarme tan hermoso ángel que lleno de luz mi vida y me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, me hizo ser padre unos de mis deseos mas apreciado y que compartía contigo pero en secreto ya que no sabía si podía cumplirse pero se cumplió y soy feliz._

-En que piensas amor-susurro el gatito al acariciar la mejilla de su bicolor.

-En ti y en nuestro hijo-respondió con una sonrisa mirando a su pequeño levantándolo en brazos- los amos, ustedes son mi vida.

-Lo sabemos papi Kai, yo también los quiero-sonrió el niño eran pocas las veces que su padre bicolor le decía esas palabras y guardaba cada momento como su mas apreciado tesoro.

-Que le parece si ya volvemos a la casa-dijo el gatito mirando a su bicolor

-Pues en marcha-sonrió Kai dirigiéndose al auto que lo llevaría a la mansión, el trayecto fue alegre ya que el pequeño Eiji hablaba de los regalos que sus Tios les daría y que vería a sus primos (Gracias a las investigaciones de Dimitri descubrió un método para tener hijos y los chicos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad ya que querían sentir la misma alegría que experimentaron Kai y Rei a tener a Eiji).

-Papa por que la casa esta a oscura-pregunto el pequeño bicolor al entrar a la mansión primero que sus padres.

-SORPRESA-gritaron los Tíos del pequeño al prender la luz y mostrar la sala decorada para la fiesta sorpresa de Eiji que con cariño fue planeado por sus padres y por los chicos.

-Te gusta amor-pregunto Rei al ver los ojitos brilloso de su niño.

-Gracias papi-el niño se tiro en los brazos de Rei emocionado por su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Y a nosotros no nos dará un abrazo-dijo Tyson con una sonrisa.

-Deja al pequeño no ves que esta emocionado-reprendió Max quien tenía un pequeño nene en sus brazos.

-Siempre Tyson de impaciente-dijo con sarcasmo el bicolor mirando al moreno que tenia cara de enfado, ellos no cambiaba vivirían siempre molestándose.

-No te responderé Kai por que es el cumpleaños de nuestro sobrino-giro el rostro el moreno con enfado.

-Papa solo esta bromeando Tío Tyson, gracia por la fiesta y a ti también Tío Max –sonrió el pequeño.

-Y a tu tíos Rusos que paso ya te olvidaste de nosotros-sonrió el pelirrojo que estaba abrazado por Dimitri

-Nunca ustedes son mis favoritos-dijo el pequeño abrazando a Tala y a Dimitri y así se la paso saludando a cada Tio y Tia que estaba en la fiesta, el niño no cabía de la alegría tener a todos sus seres queridos eran el regalo mas grande que le pudieron darle sus padres o eso el pensaba.

-Toma pequeño tu regalo-expreso con una sonrisa el bicolor, el niño agarro con alegría su regalo y al abrirlo se sorprendió a ver que era lo que tanto había deseado-te lo mereces, ahora eres todo un Hiwatari.

-Mi propia bestia Bit gracias papa te quiero mucho-se abrazo a su padre, había deseado tanto una bestia bit propia que ahora practicaría arduamente para ser digno de poseerla, su felicidad se completaría con el regalo secreto que le tenia su papi.

-Veo que quieres mi regalo verdad amor-pregunto Rei al ver a su niño con una sonrisa.

-Me lo darás verdad papi-pregunto inocentemente el pequeño.

-Sip, es hora que lo sepas, este regalo es para ti y para tu padre-sonrió grandemente al ver a sus amores y a sus amigos-Eiji vas a ser hermano mayor-el niño abrió los ojos no podía creerlo su papi había dicho bien tendría un hermanito, miro a su papa que estaba en shock.

-De…de…verdad tendremos un hijo, Rei-pregunto nervioso el bicolor sin creer la noticia.

-Si amor, por eso mis mareos tengo dos meses de embarazo-sonrió al sentir los fuertes brazos del bicolor.

-Te amo Rei, te amo, gracias por este regalo, seremos padres de nuevo-expreso alegremente Kai levantando a su gatito de la felicidad.

-Yupi tendré un hermanito o hermanita, ya no estaré solo gracias papi- este día se había convertido en el mejor cumpleaños de su corta vida, ahora tendría a quien cuidar y proteger.

Y así siguió la fiesta ahora doble por la venida del nuevo pequeño o pequeña de la familia Hiwatari-Kon, ya nadie podría empañar la felicidad y la luz que tenia esa casa, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para ser felices fue recompensada por el amor de dos personas que necesitaban cada uno sus almas para vivir enteramente juntos y amarse para siempre.

FIN.

Notas de la autora: Agradezco de todo corazón a los que siguieron este fic hasta el final. Espero no haberlos defraudado con el final puse todo mi empeño y corazón para que me salieran bien, como ven Rei vivió y ahora es feliz con su fénix y el pequeño Eiji espero que este personaje le haya gustado. Pues no tengo más que decir que muchas gracias por los Review que me mandaron a lo largo del fic, me dieron el ánimo de terminarlo. Nos vemos, cuídese muchos, le saluda:

Serenity chan hasta pronto .


End file.
